


Цветы сливы на снегу

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Series: Эпоха волков и драконов [4]
Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Bakumatsu — Fandom, Historical Japan — Fandom, Japanese History RPF, Rurouni Kenshin, Shinsengumi — Fandom, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe — Bakumatsu, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Prostitution, Romance, Sadism, Samurai, Surgery, Torture, Whump, canon character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Четвертая работа из цикла "Эпоха волков и драконов". Кланы Тёсю и Сацума наконец заключили союз, который выбьет почву из-под ног сёгуна. Но по следу Рёмы и его рыжего телохранителя уже идут Волки - и они не остановятся, пока добыча не будет затравлена. Альтернативная история.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin & Sakamoto Ryouma, Narasaki Ryou/Sakamoto Ryouma
Series: Эпоха волков и драконов [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134323
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты M-E





	Цветы сливы на снегу

  


Пламя свечи умирало медленно, вытягивало дрожащий жёлтый клюв, силилось вспорхнуть с насеста-фитиля, оседающего в лужу жидкого воска. Борьба упрямства с неизбежностью была забавной, но недолгой: последняя крупица воска растаяла, фитиль погрузился в вязкий расплав, пламя на мгновение взметнулось высоко и ярко, выбросив в обе стороны окаймлённые золотом крылья, — и угасло.  
Ниими поднялся, сбросив на пол одежды, накинутые сверху вместо одеяла. Холод охватил тело, прошёлся ледяной щёткой по спине и бокам. Угли в жаровне прогорели почти дотла, и комната выстыла за ночь.  
Плошка с запасной свечой стояла на полке в нише; Ниими запалил её от лампы в углу комнаты и пристроил на столе. Постоял над постелью, глядя на жалко свернувшееся в клубок тело — волосы спутаны и рассыпаны по изголовью, белые замёрзшие руки вцепились в натянутое на плечи платье, колени поджаты к животу, сберегая последние крохи тепла. Бледное лицо казалось неживым, губы со стёртой помадой приоткрылись во сне, на голой шее выступили зябкие мурашки.  
Ниими смотрел на неё равнодушно. Опьянение выветрилось, желание насытилось и ушло, оставив лишь неприятную тяжесть внутри.  
Сакэ, еда, тёплая женская плоть — вчера этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы развеять тоску и забыться. Но ночь заканчивалась, сон не шёл, и мрачное настроение, от которого удалось на время отделаться, снова наползало грозовой тучей, поднимая в душе раздражение и вязкую безысходную злость.  
Красноволосый хитокири опять появился в городе. Его видел Сигурэ из свиты князя Мацудайры. Его руку опознал Сайто в ударе, сразившем Такацуки Гэнтацу. О его присутствии молчаливо свидетельствовали трупы бойцов Девятого отряда, перерезанных у реки, как стадо свиней.  
Убийца Сэридзавы-сэнсэя был близко — и всё же недосягаем. Ночные облавы по гостиницам, портреты, развешанные во всех людных местах столицы, расспросы и поиск следов ничего не дали. Хитокири больше не оставлял зацепок, подобных прошлогодним. Он приходил и уходил невидимкой, и лишь по найденным остывшим телам можно было догадаться, где пролегал его путь.  
Ниими ловил себя на том, что постоянно думает об этом человеке. Когда навстречу попадался прохожий в шляпе, Ниими заглядывал ему в лицо, ища скрытый в тени шрам. Когда ветер, играя занавеской у входа в чайный дом, раскидывал красную ткань над головами прохожих, он бросался на померещившийся всплеск огненных волос. Закрывая глаза, он неизменно видел под веками низкорослый силуэт с рыжей головой-факелом. Будь у него хоть толика уверенности в том, что боги отвечают на молитвы людей, он обошёл бы с пожертвованиями все святилища столицы и в каждом попросил бы об одном: чтобы боги привели убийцу в его руки.  
Хитокири был больше, чем целью для кровной мести — он был удавкой, что держала Ниими на привязи уже два с половиной года, с тех пор как тот поклялся Кондо Исами в повиновении и верности.  
Конечно, то был необходимый шаг. Ниими сам понимал, что ему не хватит сил одновременно держать в повиновении Сэйтю-Росигуми и искать убийцу учителя, зарабатывать деньги на пропитание и избегать встреч с Кондо и его ручным демоном. Чтобы иметь хоть малую надежду на успех, ему были нужны служба у Мацудайры, поддержка нового командира и опора на большее число людей, чем он мог собрать в одиночку.  
Он знал, что поступил разумно, примирившись с людьми из "Сиэйкана". И думал, что сможет стерпеть всё это — властный тон Кондо, высокомерную вежливость Хидзикаты, положение четвёртого по званию после того, как он успел побыть первым после Сэридзавы. Он укреплял свою решимость, размышляя о ронинах из Ако*, претерпевших злосчастья и унижения ради свершения великой мести; и всё же каждый раз, когда Кондо отдавал ему приказ, Ниими чувствовал внутреннее сопротивление, точно ржавый ключ проворачивался в замке. И каждый раз, когда он сталкивался взглядом с Хидзикатой, у него отнималось дыхание от глухой, глубинной ненависти.  
А судьба будто задалась целью испытать его волю, снова и снова позволяя деревенщинам вроде Кондо и Хидзикаты показать свое превосходство над бывшим самураем из Мито. Когда делили награду за бой в "Икэда-я", Сэйтю-Росигуми получили меньше всех. Величина награды должна соответствовать вкладу, который каждый внёс в победу, объяснял Хидзиката с невыносимо снисходительной улыбкой. Нельзя уравнять тех, кто участвовал в первом штурме и сражался в меньшинстве, рискуя жизнью, и тех, кто прибыл к концу боя, когда враги уже были повержены. Надо поощрять доблесть, а не благие намерения — не так ли, господа?  
Возможно, Ниими не был бы так зол, если бы теми, кто обошёл Сэйтю-Росигуми, не оказались деревенские самураи вроде Окиты и Харады и вшивые простолюдины наподобие Ямадзаки и Мацубары. Поощряя всякий сброд, Хидзиката унизил доблестных воинов из Мито, и эта обида надолго застряла у Ниими в горле, точно колючая рыбья кость.  
Потом был мятеж у Запретных врат, где Ниими всё-таки удалось отличиться; сладость победы немного смягчила рубцы его уязвлённой гордости. Но даже заслуженная награда не могла затмить того, что Кондо на глазах обретал вес и влияние. Его всё чаще вызывали в княжескую резиденцию; с ним советовались старейшины и стратеги Айдзу; его имя было на устах у половины столицы — а Ниими оставалось лишь крепче стискивать зубы, наблюдая, как крестьянский приёмыш из Бусю становится тем, кем не успел стать Сэридзава-сэнсэй, и пожинает славу, которая предназначалась не ему.  
И вот опять, не далее как вчера, Кондо получил приказ явиться на аудиенцию — да не в храм Комёдзи, где располагалась резиденция князя Мацудайры Катамори, а в замок Нидзё. Разумеется, для сопровождения он возьмёт с собой Хидзикату — и никому даже в голову не придёт возмутиться тому, что безродные, пропахшие навозом мужланы вступят под своды великой цитадели Токугава и предстанут очам советника самого сёгуна.  
А Ниими, который по праву рождения и воспитания был куда больше достоин этой чести, остался ни с чем. И вместо аудиенции сегодня ему предстояло надзирать за строительством новых казарм в Фудо-до.  
За спиной зашуршала смятая ткань. Ниими обернулся: женщина села на постели, кутаясь в платье. Отсветы огня красили её лицо в нездоровый желтушный цвет, спутанные волосы рассыпались по узким плечам. Она смотрела с опасливой надеждой — видно, гадала, отпустит он её или захочет ещё раз, пока оплаченная им ночь не закончилась.  
Может, Ниими и махнул бы рукой на её помятые прелести, но от выражения затаённого страха в её глазах, от мелкой дрожи её тела, охваченного утренним ознобом, в животе вспыхнула горячая искра. Он протянул руку и медленно, преодолевая робкое бессловесное сопротивление, стащил платье с её плеч.  
Она задрожала сильнее, не смея прикрыться. Холод выбелил её грудь, ярче обозначил маленькие твёрдые соски, не знавшие прикосновения детских губ; стыд расцветил румянцем склонённое лицо. Она всё ещё была красива, несмотря на возраст, но Ниими знал, что и эта зрелая красота скоро поблекнет. В веселых кварталах женщины вянут быстрее, чем срезанные цветы, и скоро она превратится в развалину, на которую и глянуть-то противно. Эта мысль вызвала у него мимолетное сожаление, хотя о чем было жалеть? В Киото много заведений богаче и чище этого, много женщин моложе и красивее — особенно сейчас, когда пожар, прошедший по городу огненным плугом, разорил много семей. Смазливый товар не переведётся, пока на него есть спрос.  
Он провёл пальцами по её плечу, покрытому гусиной кожей. Теперь трудно было понять, от чего её трясёт — от холода или от страха. Ниими погладил её грудь — кожа, ещё не успевшая одрябнуть, ощущалась под загрубевшими от оружия пальцами как текучий шёлк. И это тоже скоро увянет, утратит красоту, перестанет дарить наслаждение; но пока что...  
Рот женщины приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, когда Ниими ущипнул и скрутил кожу на её груди. Сдавил пальцами упругую прохладу, услышал задушенный всхлип — и с удовлетворением понял, что хочет большего.  
...Да, есть девки поглаже и подороже, но они не станут терпеть. И хозяева, зная им цену, не допустят ущерба своему товару. А эта будет молчать до последнего. Она всегда была такой — молчала и уступала силе. Прирождённая подстилка.  
Есть другие девки. На любой вкус, на любой доход. Но только эту хотелось мять и ломать, только с этой он чувствовал себя зверем, настигнувшим вожделенную добычу. Нечто подобное он испытывал в бою: ощущение того, как клинок проходит сквозь упруго-податливую плоть, крики, стоны и ни с чем не сравнимое последнее содрогание тела, из которого улетает душа — всё это пьянило сильнее любой выпивки. Но бой мимолётен, и не каждый раз случается упиться им сполна, не отвлекаясь на опасность. А с этой добычей можно играть долго, долго и сладко, пока сквозь упрямое молчание не прорвётся первый настоящий вскрик — жалобный, долгожданный. Ничего похожего на поддельные стоны продажных девок, считающих в уме выручку, пока их раскладывают на все лады.  
...Закончив с ней, Ниими приподнялся и сел. Как всегда, после краткого и острого наслаждения накатило отвращение; то, что от чего мгновение назад кружилась голова и рассудок тонул в сладком тумане, вновь обернулось животной вознёй среди сбитых и пропотевших простыней. В такие минуты он ещё сильнее ненавидел эту течную суку, её спелое тело, её приманчивый запах, заставляющий раз за разом поддаваться на ту же уловку. Она была лжива и порочна насквозь, раз возбуждала столь грязные желания даже в сердце урождённого самурая, который должен сохранять душу в такой же незапятнанной чистоте, как лезвие меча.  
Ниими запахнул одежду и налил себе сакэ. Женщина так и лежала за его спиной, чуть вздрагивая от сдавленных рыданий.  
— Хватить выть, — бросил он через плечо. — Без тебя тошно.  
Она безропотно умолкла. Даже её покорность бесила, напоминая о тех, кто брал её прежде, до него. В такие минуты Ниими презирал себя за то, что не решился её убить.  
Следовало бы перерезать ей горло ещё тогда, когда он нашел её в этом доме — за то, что она позволила с собой сделать. За то, как она опустилась. Но из-за убийства доходной девки хозяин поднимет крик, а мужлан Кондо, конечно, встанет на его сторону — и Хидзиката не упустит возможности ткнуть в свой проклятый устав.  
Порой ему казалось, что и сэппуку — не самый худший выход. Он предпочёл бы скорее выпотрошить себя собственными руками, чем терпеть этот позор, склоняя голову перед крестьянином... но проклятый красноволосый убийца все еще ходил на свободе. И нечего было надеяться изловить его в одиночку — а у Синсэнгуми розыск был поставлен быстрее и лучше, и они получали сведения от мэцукэ, у которых были глаза и уши по всему городу.  
Ниими уже решил для себя, что его жизнь завершится, когда учитель будет отомщён. Пусть форму Синсэнгуми давно опозорили мужичьё и лавочники, которых Кондо принимал в отряд, но идея ронинов из Ако, которых чтил Сэридзава-сэнсэй, осталась незапятнанной. Совершить месть и умереть вослед — вот наивысшее деяние, которым надлежало почтить его память. А между местью и смертью можно было сделать ещё кое-что, чтобы покончить со всеми земными счетами и порадовать дух учителя. Убить Хидзикату — обязательно. А ещё...  
Ниими закинул руку назад, по-хозяйски положил ладонь на бедро женщины, холодное и гладкое, словно у деревянной статуи.  
— Я тебя убью, — ровно, без угрозы сказал он.  
— Вы все обещаете и обещаете, господин Ниими, — в её голосе стыла усталая и горькая ирония.  
— А ты хочешь умереть?  
Она замерла. Трусливая тварь. Конечно, если бы хотела — давно нашла бы способ покончить с позором.  
— Не бойся, — презрительная жалость всё-таки пробилась в голосе. — Что хорошего в такой жизни? Это тюрьма, и ты гниёшь в ней день за днём, в грязи и в мучениях. Я освобожу тебя, но не сейчас. После, когда найду красноволосого демона и рассчитаюсь с ним за Сэридзаву-сэнсэя.  
Он всё ещё держал руку на её бедре — и только поэтому уловил, как она вздрогнула. Не выдала себя голосом, но с телом всё-таки не совладала. Ниими не стал думать, померещилась ли ему эта дрожь.  
— Что такое? — Обернувшись, он схватил её за голое плечо и опрокинул на постель. Навис сверху, глядя прямо в расширившиеся глаза — в упор. — Что тебя так напугало?  
— Н... ничего...  
Он видел достаточно запирающихся преступников, чтобы отличить взгляд лгущего человека от просто испуганного. Женщина взвизгнула, когда он выкрутил ей руку за спину, ухватил второе запястье и связал их поясом.  
— Что ты скрываешь? — Она молчала и тряслась так, что голые груди подпрыгивали в такт. В другое время этого зрелища хватило бы, чтобы Ниими задумался насчёт третьего раза; сейчас он едва сдержал приступ гадливой ненависти — и ударил её расчётливо, соразмеряя силу, чтобы не оглушить.  
— У... уважаемый господин!  
Ниими обернулся на голос. Хозяин заведения, с пятнистым от страха лицом, заглядывал в комнату. Ага, услышал, что творится неладное. Взять с собой вышибал он не решился — и правильно, не то летел бы с лестницы кувырком, вместе со своими громилами. Не подзаборным псам тявкать на самурая из Мито.  
— Господин, прошу вас... Нельзя ли как-нибудь... полегче с ней? Я человек бедный, мне убыток — смерть... Вы, господин, позабавитесь, да и забудете, а мне потом как её на ноги ставить? Если девка вам чем не угодила, так я её сам накажу, век не забудет науку... Вы уж помилосердствуйте, господин, не калечьте неумёху...  
Ниими чуть не расхохотался — так потешно толстяк потел и мялся в дверях. Он мог бы вышвырнуть слизняка одним пинком — но ему недосуг было потом объясняться с Кондо, если этот тип надумает жаловаться. Дотянувшись до рукава, Ниими вынул свёрток с деньгами и, не считая, бросил хозяину. Тот, конечно, не поймал — свёрток с глухим звоном шлёпнулся на пол, золотые монеты рассыпались по циновкам осенней листвой.  
— Считай, что я её купил, — сказал Ниими, глядя, как хозяин, причитая от счастья, подбирает деньги. — Захочу — убью, захочу — и съем. Понял, жирный? Чтобы не вздумал мне шум поднимать.  
И, плотно захлопнув за ним дверь, повернулся к забившейся в угол женщине. Она отползла под стену, как была — нагая; одна щека у неё цвела тёмным румянцем от удара.  
— А вот теперь, — сообщил он, кладя щипцы на край жаровни, — ты мне всё расскажешь. Всё, что знаешь о человеке с красными волосами.  
И немой ужас в её глазах был лучшим подтверждением его догадки.

***

Рёма ушёл перед рассветом, в самое холодное и темное время, когда с воды поднялся густой промозглый туман, в котором свет фонаря терялся за двадцать шагов. Ушёл вместе с Накаокой, а Кэнсина с собой не взял. И не стал слушать ни просьб, ни доводов.  
После того случая с ночной резнёй у реки его будто подменили. Он запретил Кэнсину выходить из гостиницы даже в темноте, заставил его заучить наизусть дорогу к двум резиденциям клана Сацума — в городе и здесь, в Фусими; поглядывал с подозрением на каждую лодку, причалившую напротив "Тэрада-я" и раз пять повторил, что сразу после завершения дел они должны покинуть Киото.  
Не то чтобы Кэнсин сильно возражал против этих предосторожностей. Он вполне понимал, что стоит на кону и почему именно сейчас, когда все противоречия разрешились и тайный союз вот-вот будет скреплён не только словом, но и письменным договором, нельзя позволить себе ни малейшей беспечности. И конечно, со своей внешностью и шрамом он был сейчас как револьвер Рёмы — оружие сильное, грозное, но уж очень привлекающее внимание. Только его в отличие от револьвера, нельзя было спрятать за пазуху и держать при себе на крайний случай.  
А рисунки, изображающие "красноволосого хитокири", висели на всех мостах и рынках города, и после гибели патруля Синсэнгуми число этих рисунков — как и число патрулей — только увеличилось, что бы там ни болтал Сисио.  
...Всё он понимал. Но не мог смириться и отбросить беспокойство, когда Рёма исчезал в ночи, уходя на очередную тайную встречу. Теперь, когда Кацура сменил укрытие и местом их сбора стала неприметная лавочка здесь же, в Фусими, отпала необходимость в долгом и опасном пути в город. И всё-таки тревога не утихала.  
Как-то они там — без него?  
— Прошу прощения, — госпожа О-Тосэ заглянула в приоткрытую дверь — Только что приходил посыльный, принёс письмо.  
— Мне? — удивился Кэнсин.  
— Уж не знаю, — О-Тосэ протянула ему сложенный лист, неодобрительно поджимая губы. — Только господину Сакамото, насколько мне известно, писем из Гиона не носят.  
Кэнсин выхватил у неё письмо. Ни подписи, ни имени адресата. Затворив дверь, он развернул наружный лист, вытащил записку. Почерк был чуть неровный, словно рука пишущего дрожала от слабости, но знакомый. Тем же тонким воздушным почерком был подписан листок, который он до сих пор хранил у себя, вложив в словарь эйго.  
"Уважаемый господин Химура,  
cтыжусь известить вас о том, что меня постигла изнурительная болезнь, от которой я уже не оправлюсь. Помня всё добро, что вы явили мне, не смею докучать вам новыми просьбами. Но если бы вы нашли возможным навестить меня в моём убогом прибежище, мне не о чем было бы жалеть, расставаясь с бренной жизнью.  
Всегда благодарная вам  
Сакура".  
Он перечитал письмо дважды, надеясь, что глаза его обманывают — но нет: замысловато-вежливые обороты складывались в один и тот же беспощадный смысл. В животе стало холодно, в голове — пусто. Он трясущимися руками сунул письмо за пазуху, поспешно натянул ватную накидку, скрутил волосы в узел.  
Чем она больна? Что за напасть такая? Вправду ли это смертельно — или, может, ещё можно помочь?  
...только бы не холера! Боги, боги, только бы не холера!  
Он вытащил из-под изголовья тряпицу с монетами. Потуже стянул ремешки шляпы на подбородке.  
Через первый этаж? нет, госпожа О-Тосэ увидит, начнёт браниться, задержит... Рёма не велел... а, какая теперь разница? Бранить и укорять его будут потом, когда всё закончится — так или иначе.  
Сырая от дождей земля в саду смягчила прыжок и поглотила шум. Лезть через ограду не пришлось — калитка чёрного хода была приоткрыта, видно, госпожа О-Тосэ забыла запереть. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, Кэнсин обогнул гостиницу с тыльной стороны и припустил бегом вдоль реки.  
Серые косматые тучи сталкивались бычьими лбами в небе над столицей. Рассвет уже давно выбелил горизонт, но теплее не стало; наоборот, в воздухе ощущалась особая, льдистая острота, предвещающая скорый снегопад. Завидев людей на берегу, Кэнсин перешёл на быстрый шаг. На бегущего стражники точно обратят внимание, на идущего шагом — едва ли...  
Рёма будет сердиться, конечно. И поделом. Если бы был ещё какой-то способ обойтись без побега... но не мог же он просить госпожу О-Тосэ или госпожу О-Рё сходить вместо него в такое место, как "Хакубаи-я"! Тем более — не зная, что за болезнь постигла госпожу Сакуру.  
"Я быстро, — успокаивал он себя на ходу. — Только узнаю, что с ней случилось, и прослежу, чтобы хозяин обязательно позвал к ней врача. А потом вернусь к госпоже О-Рё, может, она знает, как это лечить..."  
Знобящий холодок скользнул по спине, словно порыв ветра пробрался под плотно запахнутую накидку. Не зимний холодок, другой. Чьё-то внимание, более пристальное и недоброе, чем беглый взгляд случайного прохожего.  
Не сбавляя шага, Кэнсин метнулся в открывшийся за домом проулок, прижался к стене, прислушался. Ощущение цепкого следящего вгляда растаяло. Стража? Нет, эти не отцепились бы так быстро. Скорее всего, какой-то прохожий заметил его шрам и начал присматриваться, а потом утратил интерес, когда Кэнсин исчез из виду.  
На всякий случай он прошёл вглубь квартала и двинулся дальше, петляя по задворкам, пока не выбрался на берег Камогавы. У Пятой линии было довольно людно; Кэнсин смешался с толпой, текущей через мост. В сторону Гиона сворачивали немногие — час был неурочный для посещения цветочных кварталов.  
Перед входом в "Хакубаи-я" он ещё раз оглянулся. Гион и Понто-тё были опасными местами: здесь Волки рыскали чаще обычного. Но сейчас на полупустых улочках бродили только торговцы вразнос, и нигде не мелькали яркие светло-синие хаори.  
— ...Господин... э... уважаемый гость...  
Толстый хозяин, несмотря на холод, обливался потом. И боялся. Его страх разил плесенью и мышами, словно мешок лежалого риса.  
— Госпожа Сакура больна? — Кэнсин с трудом подавил желание взять его за шиворот и потрясти, как собака трясёт задушенную крысу. — Чем? Давно ли?  
— А... это... да, господин, хворает. Хворает, а как же...  
— Что за болезнь? Говори, ну? Это холера?  
— Нет! — шёпотом завопил хозяин, пятясь назад. — Нет, господин, что вы! Никакой холеры!  
Врёт, с тяжёлым сердцем понял Кэнсин, глядя в его беспокойные бегающие глаза. Врёт, как обезьяна. Боится распугать посетителей, вот и скрытничает. Глупец, он же переморит полгорода из-за своей жадности...  
Он выдохнул, пытаясь прогнать холод и дрожь под ложечкой. Холера убивает скверно, скверно и тяжело, но его она почему-то пощадила, хотя он был тогда мал и слаб. Если он не дался злой хвори в детстве, то и сейчас не дастся; вот только возвращаться в Фусими ему будет нельзя. Мор приходит на новое место с людьми — это он выучил накрепко.  
Но Сакура... Что бы там ни было, её нельзя оставлять одну. Даже если ей уже нельзя помочь — никто не заслуживает умирать от этой напасти в одиночку.  
— Я должен её видеть. — Он готов был пройти мимо толстяка добром или силой — как придётся.  
— А... да, да, господин! Разумеется! — Хозяин всплеснул руками. — Только, с позволения уважаемого гостя... Меч пожалуйте? С мечом-то... не положено...  
— Держи, — класть верное оружие на эти пухлые липкие ладошки было противно, но тратить время на споры он не собирался. К тому же, случись что, на здешних вышибал ему хватило бы любой палки.  
Путь в комнату Сакуры он запомнил ещё с первого раза. Подходя к оклеенным красной бумагой фусума, он опасливо потянул носом воздух. Зловоние холеры можно почуять издалека, но воздух был так густо напитан ароматами благовоний, что никакие посторонние запахи не пробивались сквозь эту удушливо-сладкую дымную завесу. И всё же он невольно задержал дыхание, отодвигая створку.  
Сакура сидела на смятой разворошенной постели. Сидела, а не лежала пластом — это было первое, что бросилось ему в глаза; и её не тошнило, и лицо у неё не горело от страшного изнурительного жара, которым холера душит свою добычу.  
Увидев Кэнсина, она слабо вскрикнула и схватилась за горло. Её страх был ярким и нестерпимо жгучим, будто горящий уголь на ладони.  
— Госпожа Сакура! — Кэнсин бросился к ней с порога. — Что с вами?  
— Уходите, — всхлипнула Сакура. Она дрожала, как бамбуковый лист на ветру, охрипший голос срывался. — Уходите! Сейчас же!  
Ничего не понимая, Кэнсин тронул её за руку. Он не ощутил жара — наоборот, тонкое запястье было ледяным, но Сакура болезненно охнула и попыталась освободиться.  
Он перехватил её руку выше, у локтя, и развернул ладонью вверх.  
От середины предплечья до кисти тянулась цепочка продолговатых багровых волдырей. Два лопнули, превратившись в неровные мокрые язвы, остальные вздувались жуткими наростами на тонкой бледной коже.  
Ещё одна пугающая мысль пронеслась у него в голове и тут же сгинула в красном тумане бешенства. Никакая это была не оспа. Такие следы оставляет нагретое железо, если ненароком схватиться за чайник или прислониться к жаровне.  
Или — если прижечь кожу раскалёнными щипцами для углей...  
— Кто? — он едва слышал собственный голос, сдавленный и хриплый, как рык цепного пса. — Кто это сделал?  
Она всхлипнула, но ответить не успела. За неё ответил звук распахнутой двери на первом этаже и быстрый топот ног по лестнице.  
Ловушка.  
Письмо, ожоги, взгляды в спину, фальшивый испуг хозяина — все обрывки лжи и правды соединились вместе, схлестнулись в один узел, и Кэнсин почувствовал хватку этого узла на своей шее.  
Он схватил Сакуру за плечо, оттолкнул в дальний угол и как раз успел обернуться ко входу, когда выбитая створка фусума упала ему под ноги, а следом, топча расписной картон, повалили люди в синих накидках со знакомым ненавистным узором.  
Самый быстрый рванулся вперёд — и нелепо замахал руками, запутавшись в наброшенной на голову занавеске. Кэнсин перехватил его руку, вывернул резко, до хруста и задушенного вопля, подхватил выпавший меч — и следующего противника встретил уже с оружием в руках.  
Страха не было. Сомнений тоже. Был гнев — жаркий костёр в груди, щекочущий ток по жилам. И решимость — стылая, ледяная. Он слышал задушенные рыдания Сакуры, и где-то рядом шелестел ветер в кронах деревьев и ущербный месяц проливал ржавый свет на опрокинутые повозки и изрубленные тела. В ту ночь он был мал и не смог поднять меч. Он позволил трём женщинам умереть, защищая его; но это больше не повторится. Никогда, ни за что он не позволит госпоже Сакуре пострадать из-за него.  
Второй Волк отскочил, припадая на подрезанную ногу, остальные немного попятились.  
— Следующего убью, — пообещал Кэнсин. — Назад, кому жизнь дорога!  
— И то правда, — отозвался спокойный голос из-за спин столпившихся в дверях Синсэнгуми. — Разойдитесь лучше, а то ступить некуда.  
Кэнсин увидел его прежде, чем остальные раздались в стороны — говорящий и так на пол-головы возвышался над собратьями по стае. А узнать мог бы ещё раньше, если бы страх Сакуры и собственный гнев не застили ему чутьё. Ни с чем в мире он не перепутал бы этот холодный и немигающий жёлтый свет, выделяющийся среди мелких вспышек угрозы, возбуждения и ненависти, как волчий глаз луны среди болотных огней и ночного тумана.  
— Сайто, не глупите, — недовольно сказал кто-то из стоящих позади. — Не время играть в поединки, этот тип опасен.  
— Ниими, — отозвался долговязый, не оборачиваясь. — Вы позвали меня на помощь именно потому, что я знаю, что это за человек и на что он способен. Так что я буду полагаться на собственное суждение о том, что разумно, а что нет. И имейте в виду: если кто-то из ваших ребят сунется мне под руку — я не остановлюсь.  
После этих слов в комнате стало немного просторнее. Но всё равно — мало места, слишком мало для того боя, к которому привык Кэнсин. Он вспомнил прошлую встречу с этим Волком, узкий проулок, неотвратимо быстрые выпады меча — и спасительный прыжок на ограду. Здесь над головой был потолок, а за спиной — плачущая женщина. Не сбежать.  
Где-то внутри, под рёбрами образовалась холодная пустота, пригасившая ровный жар боевой злости. Он, наверное, смог бы перебить эту кучку неумех, но Сайто — другое дело. Если с ним и удастся справиться, то победа будет не из тех, что даются малой кровью. И если Кэнсин ещё будет жив после этой победы, то на остальную стаю его точно не хватит. Волки хорошо всё рассчитали.  
Оставался лишь один возможный выход: разобраться с Сайто как можно быстрее, а потом, не обращая внимания на раны, сразу атаковать остальных, надеясь, что они испугаются и отступят. Зыбкий, неверный шанс — но единственный; и с этой мыслью Кэнсин рванулся вперёд.  
Первый удар — низкий, под колено, из тех, что не признаются большинством солидных школ, — мог принести ему мгновенную победу, если бы противник не был готов. Но Сайто даже парировать не стал, просто быстро поджал ногу; его меч уже летел сверху, падал когтящей хищной птицей с высоты, и Кэнсин припал к полу, пытаясь достать врага ещё одним косым ударом в бедро.  
Места не хватало, и это ужасно мешало. Он выкручивался как мог: низкий потолок лишал его возможности атаковать в прыжке, а в средних стойках преимущество Волка в росте и длине рук делало его почти неуязвимым в обороне. Кэнсин пригибался к полу, скользил, призвав на помощь всю свою изворотливость, метя в колени, в бёдра, в пах. Сайто отскакивал, переступал с ноги на ногу, разил стремительными ударами сверху, словно журавль, забивающий змею длинными лапами и клювом. Несколько раз чужой клинок проносился прямо над рыжей головой, холодя затылок порывом ветра, несколько раз обжигающее лезвие коснулось кожи — пока что несерьёзными мелкими царапинами на плечах и руках. Кэнсин пока ещё мог уворачиваться — но понимал, что Волк нарочно изматывает его. Хочет взять живым, — мелькнуло в голове, и на миг настоящий ужас прорвался сквозь решимость, заледенил внутренности. Плен? Пытки? Он сильнее Сакуры, но получится ли молчать?  
Ещё было время подставиться под меч противника и броситься на свой. Но Кэнсин не мог поверить, что это и есть — всё, что уже пора...  
...умирать?  
— А-а-а! — женский крик полоснул по ушам; Кэнсин отскочил, обернулся — и увидел, как Сакура отбивается от человека в синей накидке, который держит её прямо за обожжённую руку.  
Забыв о защите, о Волке за спиной, обо всём на свете, он прыгнул к мучителю, занося меч — и на середине прыжка провалился в тяжёлую и гулкую темноту.

***

В зимнюю пору вода остывает быстро. Очаг подогревает вмурованую в него деревянную бочку, но огонь в тесном каменном гнезде недолго живёт без притока воздуха. А та, кому положено сидеть на корточках снаружи и дуть в бамбуковую трубку, поддерживая жар, сама нежится в горячей — пока ещё горячей воде, впитывая тепло всем телом, про запас на весь долгий морозный день.  
В обычное время О-Рё не подумала бы отмокать в офуро* посреди рабочего дня, когда не то что купаться — перекусить нет времени. Подай-принеси-уберись-приготовь-постирай... Нет, госпожа О-Тосэ не была слишком уж суровой хозяйкой и о служанке заботилась так, как не всякая мать заботится о родной дочери; но дело есть дело, гости ждать не любят, а гостиниц кругом полно, только дай оплошку — останешься вовсе без посетителей. И так-то многие обходили "Тэрада-я" стороной из-за дурной славы, что сделало ей происшествие четырёхлетней давности, когда самураи из Сацума вот на этом месте резали друг дружку насмерть, а соседи только ахали и пальцами показывали, пересчитывая трупы, вынесенные из разорённого лодочного дома.  
Любой другой владелец гостиницы, хоть бы и мужчина, после такой беды закрыл бы своё заведение и отправился бы пытать счастья в другом месте — но не такова была госпожа О-Тосэ. Она продала и заложила всё, что могла, от праздничного кимоно до серебряной трубки покойного мужа, сама стирала и готовила еду вместо разбежавшейся прислуги, сама зазывала гостей с проплывавших мимо лодок. И справилась, подняла захромавшее семейное дело на ноги, понемногу расплатилась с долгами. Но среди остальных гостиниц, что теснились по берегам реки густо, как птицы теснятся на плодоносной ветке мушмулы, "Тэрада-я" оставалась не самым людным местом. Поэтому каждому гостю здесь старались услужить лучше, чем в прочих домах, и поэтому О-Рё в обычные дни трудилась от темноты до темноты, не помышляя об отдыхе, — и до офуро добиралась лишь глубокой ночью, когда посетители уже спали.  
Но зима, небывало суровая для тёплого Кансая, наложившись на слухи о скорой войне сёгуна против Тёсю, отбила у многих торговцев охоту везти товары из Осаки в столицу и обратно. Река, на которой летом было тесно от лодок и плотов, сиротливо несла тёмные воды меж обледеневших берегов; лодочник, который привёз из Удзи свежий запас чая, был единственным, кто причалил здесь за последние дни. Если не считать двух гостей из Сливовой комнаты, дом пустовал уже третью неделю.  
Именно из-за этих гостей О-Рё радовалась, что другие посетители нечасто жалуют "Тэрада-я" своим вниманием.  
Она никогда не спрашивала у господина Сакамото, чем тот занимается и куда уходит, пряча лицо под шляпой. Ни разу за три года не полюбопытствовала, где молодой господин Химура получил свои раны. И почему навещающий их господин Накаока постоянно заявляется к ним среди ночи, а то и под утро.  
Она молчала — но не могла стать глухой и слепой, не могла запретить себе думать и делать выводы. Она видела на рынках и на мостах портреты преступников, которых разыскивали именем сёгуна, слышала разговоры в чайных магазинах и в лавках. А ещё она помнила, как отец вот так же ночами принимал странных гостей, от которых пахло кровью и горем. Как перевязывал им раны и выпускал их из дома украдкой, через чёрный ход, и велел старшей дочери, чрезмерно глазастой и любопытной, держать язык за зубами.  
И как потом за ним пришли люди, носящие на железных касках латунные гербы с листьями мальвы — и выволокли его из дома под плач испуганных детей и смертный вой жены.  
Матушка уже тогда знала, что отец не вернётся домой ни живым, ни мёртвым. О-Рё потребовалось время, чтобы понять это и смириться. Вот только смирение и прощение — совсем не одно и то же.  
Выученный в ранней юности урок не забылся. Она не задавала неудобных вопросов, не допытывалась до истины. Просто готовила еду, врачевала раны, как умела, и между делом следила, чтобы калитка чёрного хода всегда была приоткрыта. И неизменно прятала за широким оби оставшийся от матери кайкэн* и маленький свёрток с монетами. Оружие и деньги пригодятся всегда — а лишней минуты, чтобы сбегать в комнату за мечами и кошельками, может уже не быть.  
А когда заглядывали с проверкой из магистрата, она прятала дрожащие руки в рукавах — и, улыбаясь радушно и невинно, в один голос с хозяйкой клялась, что никаких постояльцев из Тоса или, упаси боги, Тёсю у них отродясь не бывало.  
...Господин Сакамото опять ушёл прошлой ночью. Он очень старался не шуметь, но О-Рё всё равно проснулась, заслышав шаги на лестнице, и заснуть больше не смогла. Каждый раз, когда он исчезал, она не находила себе места от беспокойства. В этом не было ничего странного: дочери Нарасаки Сёсаку, умершего в тюрьме из-за сочуствия к врагам могущественного Ии Наоскэ, пристало бояться таких опасных дел. Как молния убивает неосторожного путника, что укрывается под одиноким деревом в грозу, так и гнев властей падает на головы причастных и непричастных. И, само собой, она тревожилась за господина Сакамото, благодетеля, который спас её сестру от продажи в весёлый квартал, а всю их семью — от голодной смерти. Любой человек, не чуждый благодарности, переживал бы на её месте. Совершенно любой.  
Хорошо, что горячая ванна помогает бороться не только с холодом, но и с внутренней дрожью. Когда распаренная кожа горит от кипятка, а кровь звенит во всём теле, от пяток до кончиков пальцев, и блаженная истома вытягивает усталость из каждой мышцы, все тревоги и волнения бегут прочь... по крайней мере, пока не остыла вода.  
Голоса хозяйки и лодочника, торгующихся за чай, едва доносились сюда через две двери. А вот шаги прямо под окнами пристройки раздались громко и отчётливо — и от этого звука приятная дремота слетела с О-Рё быстрее, чем от ведра колодезной воды, опрокинутой на голову.  
Места в пристройке было всего ничего, окно — прямо над головой, только привстать, опираясь о края офуро, сдвинуть деревянный ставень да выглянуть в щёлочку...  
После влажного сумрака и клубов пара пасмурный дневной свет показался ярким до слёз — а пронзительная синева накидок резанула по глазам, как вспышка зарницы.  
Синсэнгуми!  
О-Рё шлёпнула себя по губам, прижала ладонью готовый вырваться крик. Вода в офуро вдруг сделалась ледяной, как в проруби; ноги разом онемели, отказываясь повиноваться.  
Тише, только тише...  
Она сама не поняла, как ей удалось выскользнуть из бадьи без шума и плеска. Путаясь мокрыми руками в липнущем к телу полотне, она торопливо запахнула юкату, трясущимися пальцами затянула пояс. Кайкэн из груды вещей перекочевал за пазуху; О-Рё бросила на плечи подбитую ватой накидку — и шмыгнула вверх по лестнице как раз в ту минуту, когда по входной двери забарабанили тяжёлые кулаки.  
— Господин Химура! — Не дожидаясь ответа и послав к демонам все приличия, она оттолкнула створку и обомлела — сначала от изумления, потом от облегчения.  
В комнате никого не было. Угли в жаровне ещё теплились, но вешалка для одежды была пуста, с подставки в токонома* исчез меч, а в открытое окно задувал холодный ветер из сада.  
О-Рё вздохнула свободнее. Её страх был напрасным: господин Химура сам прекрасно позаботился о себе. И можно было не сомневаться, что он отыщет господина Сакамото и передаст ему, что в гостиницу возвращаться нельзя — и пусть Волки Мибу хоть лопнут от досады.  
Она закрыла окно, быстро сложила и сдвинула в сторону футон, запихнула под него неосмотрительно брошенный на виду узелок с вещами. Когда дверь, ведущая на лестницу, с треском отъехала вбок, девушка уже сидела перед токонома, усердно стирая тряпкой несуществующую пыль.  
— Эй, ты! — окрик, который мог бы быть обращён к собаке, обжёг спину, как удар плети, но злиться было нельзя. О-Рё обернулась.  
Изображать страх не пришлось: у стоящего на пороге комнаты человека было столь отталкивающее лицо, изуродованное грубым шрамом через лоб и щёку, с чёрной повязкой, прикрывающей один глаз, что она непритворно вздрогнула и уронила тряпку. Но вопрос задал не одноглазый, а другой, заглядывающий в комнату через его плечо:  
— Кто здесь живёт?  
О-Рё уставилась на них с самым тупым видом, который только могла изобразить.  
— Постояльцы, — выговорила она на грубоватый осакский манер.  
— Мы про имена спрашиваем, дура! — досадливо рыкнул Волк со шрамом. — Как зовут этих постояльцев?  
— Не могу знать, — О-Рё растерянно захлопала ресницами. — У хозяйки спросите. Моё дело уборка.  
— Но глаза-то у тебя есть, — снова вмешался второй, выходя вперёд. По сравнению с напарником он выглядел чуть ли не красавцем с цветной гравюры. И, видимо, гордился своей внешностью — под форменной накидкой переливалось лощёным блеском дорогое шёлковое кимоно цвета разведённой туши. — Мы ищем человека вот такого роста, — он помахал рукой у своего плеча, — молодого, со шрамом на левой щеке. У него ещё волосы красные, как у лисицы. Ты не могла не заметить такого, верно?  
От его вкрадчивого тона по спине поползли морозные змейки. О-Рё с трудом удержала на лице глуповато-растерянное выражение, подходящее для бестолковой девки из провинциальной деревушки, тупицы и неряхи, которая слоняется по дому в юкате и едва умеет связать два слова.  
— Эка вы скажете, господин... Красноволосые демоны за морем живут. Откель им тут-то взяться?  
Щёголь улыбнулся — довольно, будто золотой нашёл на улице.  
— Попалась, красотка, — ласково сказал он, и у О-Рё колени примёрзли к полу. — Был здесь красноволосый, да сбежал. Письмо из Гиона не ты ли ему передала?  
— Ка... кое письмо? — О-Рё уже не притворялась, просто голос куда-то делся. Отнялся вместе с ногами, оставив лишь беззвучный шёпот. Ей казалось, что она падает, валится в какую-то бездонную яму — и не может ни крикнуть, ни хоть пошевелиться, чтобы задержать падение.  
— Ну, может, и не ты, — усмехнулся щёголь, вглядевшись в её лицо. — Но всё-таки ты врёшь, что не видела его здесь, и врёшь слишком охотно для простой служанки. Пойдёшь с нами.  
Одноглазый шагнул к ней, расплываясь в глумливой и сальной ухмылке. О-Рё в панике шарахнулась от него, вскочила, метнулась к окну...  
Её сбили на пол, вытянув ножнами по голеням. От острой боли колени подкосились и дыхание захлебнулось в груди; жёсткая рука вцепилась в воротник, вздёрнула девушку на ноги, словно тряпичную куколку-"монашка", что вешают на окно, зазывая хорошую погоду.  
— Ого, прыткая, — одноглазый схватил её за подбородок; О-Рё зажмурилась, обмирая от ужаса и отвращения. — Посмотрим, как ты под палками спляшешь. И что вы с красноволосым хором споёте, когда его из Гиона приволокут...  
— Не сглазь, — оборвал его напарник. Одной рукой он держал девушку за воротник, второй крепко ухватил за плечо — не вырваться. — Пойдём, здесь больше ловить нечего.  
— Может, засаду оставить?  
— Ну, оставь человек пять. Хотя вряд ли повезёт. Мы тут уже нашумели — вся округа знает. Если Сакамото и был здесь, то второй раз не сунется. Так что берём эту пташку в оборот — может, и впрямь споёт что-нибудь полезное.  
О-Рё не сопротивлялась, пока её тащили вниз по лестнице. Она только жалела, что ступеней не было в два раза больше — ей нужно было время на размышления.  
Страх исчез, едва она осознала до конца, что её ждёт. Бояться может лишь тот, кто надеется выжить — а ей нельзя было попасть на допрос живой.  
Да, она не пыталась выведывать ничьи тайны, не подслушивала под дверью — но бумажные стены тонки, а мужчины так беспечны, когда не чувствуют за собой опасности. Она знала немного — всего несколько имён и названий, несколько запавших в память фраз — но этой малости хватило бы, чтобы погубить господина Сакамото и тех, кого он считал друзьями.  
О-Рё не переоценивала свою стойкость. Боль имеет власть над всеми, даже над теми, кого небеса создали способными терпеть родовые муки. А уж о том, как Волки умеют допрашивать, весь город судачил ещё с позапрошлого лета. Она понимала, что не сможет молчать под пыткой — а значит, оставался лишь один надёжный способ удержать рот на замке. О том, чтобы купить себе жизнь, заговорив до начала допроса, она даже не помышляла — и дело было не только в долге благодарности.  
...Она не знала, кто из соседей шепнул мэцукэ про отца, кто положил в рукав серебро, оплаченное его кровью. Она знала только одно: Нарасаки Рё не станет доносчицей по доброй воле. Конвоиры не обыскали её, и кайкэн по-прежнему лежал за пазухой, у сердца; дочери врача было прекрасно известно, как оборвать жизнь с помощью лезвия длиной чуть больше пальца. Но эти двое — опытные воины и могут отнять нож прежде, чем она успеет вскрыть себе шейную жилу. Если бы только они отвлеклись, хоть на одну минуту оставили её без присмотра!  
— ...И не думайте, что у бедной вдовы не найдётся на вас управы! — Госпожа О-Тосэ, разойдясь, наступала на сгрудившихся у двери Волков. — Мою гостиницу изволил хвалить сам господин Сайго Китиноскэ! Я буду жаловаться магистрату на ваше бесчинство!  
Увидев О-Рё, она на мгновение осеклась, но тут же развернулась и пошла в атаку на одноглазого с напарником:  
— Вы что это, господа из Синсэнгуми, вместо мятежников взялись женщин обижать? Отпустите бедняжку немедленно, она ни в чём не виновата! Мы за своих постояльцев не в ответе — кто платит, того и кормим!  
— Уймись, хозяйка, — бросил щёголь. — Твоя служанка лгала и скрывала улики, препятствуя расследованию. Замолчи и будь довольна, что мы забираем только её, а не вас обеих.  
— Да как вы смеете! — О-Тосэ побелела, как полотно. — О-Рё честная девушка!  
— Вот мы и проверим заодно, — мерзко гоготнул одноглазый. — Насколько честная. И насколько девушка.  
Хозяйка охнула и бросилась к ним, но ей не дали подойти — оттолкнули древком копья. Затёртый в угол лодочник, серый от страха, моргал круглыми перепуганными глазами, будто филин из дупла.  
— Может, всыпать старой склочнице? — спросил кто-то от дверей. — Чтобы вежество знала?  
— А за самоуправство перед командиром сам ответишь? — скривился щёголь, толкая О-Рё к выходу. — Если ей и впрямь будет на что жаловаться, мы от местных чиновников потом не отвяжемся. Ох уж этот столичный сброд — родовитости ни на грош, зато гонору... Ладно, идём.  
О-Рё смиренно молчала, пока её вели в гэнкан*. Ей не скрутили рук, не заткнули рта — вот и ладно. Наверное, думают, что она уже сдалась, ополоумела от страха и готова хоть развязать язык, хоть раздвинуть ноги — лишь бы не били. Пусть думают. Пусть хоть ненадолго отвлекутся...  
Боги редко отвечают людям, но, видно, всё-таки слышат их мольбы. О-Рё ещё нащупывала в полумраке свои гэта, а одноглазый распахнул наружную дверь — и ворвавшийся с улицы ветер швырнул внутрь хлёсткий снежный заряд: пока они находились в доме, тучи разверзлись, и на Фусими обрушилась свирепая метель.  
Волк, державший О-Рё, выругался и вскинул руку, заслоняя лицо от колючей, секущей наотмашь снежной крупы.  
Это было всё, о чём она могла мечтать. Один рывок — и в руке у щёголя осталась неподпоясанная накидка, а девушка со всех ног бросилась к реке, смутно темнеющей сквозь вьюжную завесу. Хоть на полминуты опередить погоню, выбежать на причал — и они уже не успеют её остановить...  
Причал! — вихрем пронеслось в голове. Дура, ой, дура! Чай из Удзи — лодочник — лодка!  
Босые ноги заскользили по обледеневшим доскам. Она упала на колени, ударилась и не почувствовала боли, потому что лодка была здесь — покачивалась на мелкой речной волне, постукивала деревянным бортом о бревенчатые опоры.  
Перевалившись через низкий борт, О-Рё выхватила нож и полоснула по верёвке, что держала лодку у причала. Короткое лезвие было отточено на славу: толстая пенька поддалась со второго раза, и девушка, схватив уложенный поперёк скамьи шест, успела оттолкнуть лодку прямо из-под протянутых рук Волков.  
Нацеленное вслед копьё мелькнуло в воздухе над её плечом — но течение уже взяло лодку в мягкие мощные лапы, и копейщик, промахнувшись на ладонь мимо мишени, чуть не кувыркнулся бы в воду. Если бы среди преследователей нашёлся кто-то достаточно ловкий и отчаянный, он, пожалуй, успел бы перепрыгнуть с причала в отплывающую лодку. Но вслед О-Рё полетела только растерянная брань, да и та скоро затихла за свистом разгулявшейся вьюги.  
Не веря своему счастью, О-Рё обессиленно повалилась на дно лодки. Только сейчас она ощутила холод; тонкая сырая юката не спасала от злых укусов ветра. Пальцы немели, летящий в лицо снег жёг щёки и залеплял глаза, выбивая невольные слёзы. Стуча зубами, она свернулась клубком — не помогло: в теле, кажется, вовсе не осталось ни крошки тепла.  
"Греби, глупая, — шепнул на ухо голос отца, всплывший откуда-то из глубин памяти. — Греби, не то замёрзнешь насмерть!"  
Выпрямиться в лодке, снова подставиться под удары ветра оказалось труднее всего. Закоченевшие руки насилу удержали шест; О-Рё налегла на него всем телом, оттолкнулась раз, другой, третий.  
Грести... А куда грести? На другой берег, это понятно, а дальше-то?..  
Лихорадочно работая шестом, она вспоминала услышанные невзначай обрывки разговоров. Кажется... кажется, господин Сакамото говорил что-то про восточный берег и лавку торговца тканями. О-Рё знала на том берегу две такие лавки — но хозяин одной из них вроде хвастался, что его брата взяли на службу в городскую стражу. Едва ли господин Сакамото выбрал бы такое место для тайных встреч.  
Причал вынырнул из снежного тумана внезапно, и О-Рё не успела удержать разогнанную лодку. Нос врезался в деревянный настил, удар сбросил девушку со скамьи. Шипя от боли в повторно ушибленном колене, она выбралась на причал и отпихнула лодку шестом, отпуская её на милость течения, а шест бросила в воду.  
Лавка второго торговца, если О-Рё не ошиблась в своих догадках, находилась в двух кварталах от берега и примерно в половине ри вверх по течению от "Тэрада-я". Знать бы только, далеко ли её отнесло вниз — на один ри? на два?  
Ветер теперь толкал её в спину и подгонял, но всё равно бежать было тяжело, как никогда. Ступни уже заледенели и ощущали только тупую давящую боль. Морозный воздух резал горло изнутри, будто толчёное стекло.  
Добегу, упрямо стучало в голове. До-бе-гу. Побеждённый движением холод немного разжал когти, кровь быстрее заструилась по жилам. Добегу. Знакомый поворот к мосту промелькнул, как во сне, наполовину скрытый кисейным пологом летящего снега. Всего три четверти ри отсюда. Добегу.  
...Она чуть не пропустила нужный дом — от изнеможения в глазах плыли круги, то жёлтые, то многоцветные, как масляная плёнка на воде. Дверь лавки была заперта; О-Рё заколотила по доскам окоченевшими бесчувственными руками. На одну страшную минуту ей показалось, что никто не откроет — и она умрёт здесь, в растущем у порога сугробе, потому что ей не хватит сил даже на один шаг. Потом изнутри лязгнула задвижка, дверь отодвинулась, и наружу выглянул полный лысоватый мужчина, по виду — хозяин лавки.  
Глаза у него так и полезли на лоб при виде поуголой девицы, шатающейся и лязгающей зубами, как поднятый из могилы неупокоенный мертвец-онрё.  
— Господин... Сакамото... здесь? — дыхание срывалось, приходилось выталкивать слова по одному. Хозяин моргнул.  
— Вы ошиблись, извините. — Он попытался закрыть дверь, но О-Рё со всей силой отчаяния вцепилась негнущимися пальцами в створку.  
— Сакамото... — упрямо всхлипнула она.  
— Говорю вам, здесь таких нет! — Хозяин толкнул её в плечо.  
— Пус... тите... — Воздух кончался в груди, на длинные слова его уже не хватало, и она выкрикнула что было сил, обращаясь к молчаливой пустоте за спиной лавочника: — Рёма!  
И голос, который она уже не надеялась услышать, откликнулся:  
— О-Рё? Это же О-Рё, впустите её!  
Хозяин отступил в сторону, О-Рё шагнула через порог, не чувствуя опоры под ногами, онемевшими и тяжёлыми, как дубовые колоды. И тут из неё словно вынули стержень, дающий опору — она рухнула лицом вперёд в пропахший пылью сумрак...  
...в подставленные с готовностью руки, в живое тепло, окутавшее её оледенелое тело, в растерянный шёпот: "Что случилось? Что с тобой, О-Рё? — в горячее дыхание у иззябшей щеки. В покой, в защиту, в обещание того, что всё плохое — позади...  
На несколько минут — а может быть, на несколько веков — она позволила себе исчезнуть из мира, ставшего вновь безопасным и простым. Позволила усталому сознанию качаться на уютных волнах забытья, пока её держал самый надёжный якорь на свете — его руки.  
Когда она открыла глаза, холод ещё не ушёл, а ноги снова болели, да так, что слёзы брызнули из глаз. Она сидела у жаровни, закутанная по шею в старое хаори со знакомыми гербами на рукавах, и под ногами у неё был нагретый камень, завёрнутый в тряпку, а Рёма сам растирал ей ступни какой-то жгучей мазью, от которой с них, казалось, вот-вот сойдёт кожа, как шкурка с печёного батата.  
— Хватит, — просипела она, обнаружив, что ещё и лишилась голоса. Несмотря на боль, она уже чувствовала свои ноги, каждый палец в отдельности. Ступни ощущались как надутые, готовые лопнуть подушки, но главное — ощущались.  
Рёма без споров выпустил её ноги из своих огромных тёплых ладоней. Только сейчас О-Рё обнаружила, что они не одни. По другую сторону жаровни пристроился хозяин лавки с чайником и склянками на подносе, прямо напротив неё расположился ещё один незнакомый человек в тёмной одежде без гербов, с приятным, но довольно обычным лицом, а у дверей пристроился третий — девушка не заметила бы его в тени, если бы отблеск рдеющих в жаровне углей не отразился в длинном стальном жале его копья, прислоненного к стене.  
Она в смущении поджала ноги, натягивая сбившийся подол юкаты на колени, — и встретилась со взглядом Рёмы, встревоженным и напряжённым.  
— О-Рё, — настойчиво спросил он, — что случилось? Где Кэнсин? Госпожа О-Тосэ?  
— Синсэнгуми, — несмотря на все усилия, надсаженное горло отказывалось служить, и выходил только сиплый шёпот. — Искали вас. Я украла лодку и сбежала. Госпожу О-Тосэ не тронули. Господин Химура ушёл...  
Нет, нет, там было что-то ещё... О-Рё прижала ладони к вискам, пытаясь унять беспорядочное кружение мыслей. Гион. Письмо из Гиона, сказал тот щёголь. И одноглазый сказал: когда притащим его из Гиона...  
— Письмо! — шёпотом крикнула она, и облегчение на лице Рёмы сменилось замешательством. — Они говорили, что Химуре пришло письмо из Гиона! Они знали, что он ушёл!.. это была ловушка! — Горло запротестовало, О-Рё захлебнулась сухим кашлем и замотала головой, не в силах говориить.  
— Какое письмо? Что за ловушка? — Рёма окончательно растерялся.  
— Кажется, я понимаю, — сказал человек в одежде без гербов. — Если Мибу-ро знали, что Химура получил письмо, и знали, откуда оно пришло, выходит, они в сговоре с отправителем. Если они проследили, как он ушёл, и позволили ему уйти — значит, это входило в их планы, и где-то по дороге ему приготовили западню. Если они обнаружили ваше убежище, но не накрыли вас сразу, а затеяли игру с подложным письмом, то причина, скорее всего, в том, что они хотели разделить вас и арестовать поодиночке. А это означает, что им известны боевые возможности Химуры. Правильно ли я понял вас, госпожа О-Рё?  
Она кивнула. Было немного легче оттого, что ей не пришлось говорить это самой — и не только из-за больного горла. Смотреть на Рёму было мучительно: каждое слово собеседника, казалось, придавливало его к полу.  
— У вас есть предположения, кому в Гионе Химура мог доверять настолько, что потерял осторожность и покинул убежище по первому требованию? — Незнакомец совсем не выглядел взволнованным; в его вопросе была обстоятельность врача, выясняющего у больного признаки его недуга.  
— Кому угодно! — простонал Рёма. Он сидел, уронив голову на руки, вцепившись пальцами в растрёпанные волосы. — Он же олух, простофиля! Его обмануть — раз плюнуть!  
О-Рё решительно замотала головой.  
— Сакура, — просипела она, снова рискуя связками. — Сакура из "Хакубаи-я". Химура помог ей... когда-то...  
— Да какая разница, чем его заманили? — Рёма вскинул голову и уставился на незнакомца с надеждой. — Что теперь делать, господин Кацура? Ой, зараза...  
Он осёкся и бросил виноватый взгляд на О-Рё.  
— Ничего, — вздохнул тот, кого назвали Кацурой. — Полагаю, посторонних здесь уже нет. Госпожа О-Рё, как по-вашему, Синсэнгуми смогут выследить вас до этого места?  
Она пожала плечами, немного подумала — и покачала головой. Даже если предположить, что Волки не бросились в погоню за уплывающей лодкой и догадались ловить беглянку вверх по течению, отыскать её следы в такой снегопад они не смогут. Метель сослужила ещё одну хорошую службу — разогнала по домам прохожих и зевак, так что едва ли кто-то из местных жителей сможет донести властям о девице, которая носится по улицам в непристойном виде и ломится в закрытые лавки.  
— Что ж, — Кацура покивал каким-то своим мыслям и повернулся к хозяину лавки. — Господин Тацуя, боюсь, вам придётся бросить это прикрытие на какое-то время. Действуйте, как мы условились на такой случай. Кого нужно, мы оповестим, обойдётся без арестов. Конечно, плохо, что Химура был посвящён в наши дела. Всех тонкостей он не знает, но в целом... полагаю, нужно готовиться к тому, что наши тайные отношения с господином Нансю* станут менее тайными, чем нам хотелось бы. Я приму меры.  
— И это всё? — было видно, как у Рёмы сжались челюсти. — А как же Кэнсин?  
Кацура вздохнул.  
— Одно из трёх — или он смог уйти, чему я не слишком удивлюсь, зная его мастерство. Или он не дался Синсэнгуми живым. Или он в плену — и на этот случай мы должны быть готовы к тому, что он расскажет всё...  
— Или четвёртое, — перебил его Рёма, — он в плену и молчит.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отозвался Кацура, — хотя это вряд ли продлится долго. В любом случае, если вы замыслили нечто героическое и глупое, вроде попытки освободить его из-под ареста, бросьте эту затею. Вы его уже не спасёте, но погубите себя и наше общее дело. Сейчас на карту поставлено много больше, чем жизнь одного человека... как бы он ни был вам дорог. Уж простите за прямоту.  
Рёма поднял голову, и мерцание тлеющих углей из жаровни отразилось в его потемневших глазах.  
— Господин Кацура, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, — я просил у вас совета, а не разрешения.  
— Не в моих правилах давать друзьям советы для совершения самоубийства.  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга с одинаково непроницаемым выражением на лицах. Потом Рёма выпрямился и поднялся на ноги.  
— Что ж, — натянуто сказал он. — Тогда, по крайней мере, проводите госпожу О-Рё к... нашему другу. Ей нельзя возвращаться в гостиницу. Позаботьтесь о ней если не ради нашей дружбы, то ради своей безопасности. Пожалуйста.  
Он шагнул к дверям, и О-Рё не успела его удержать — да и не смогла бы, пожалуй Теперь она понимала, что чувствовала мать, когда отца уводили из дома, и сама была готова завыть — от бессилия и паники, нарастающей внутри, как снежный ком.  
— Постойте, — сказал вдруг Кацура. Рёма обернулся на пороге, хмуро блестя глазами.  
— Если бы я был на вашем месте, — Кацура говорил медленно, взвешивая слова, как аптекарь — снадобья: зёрнышком меньше — не поможет, зёрнышком больше — убьёт. — Если бы я был на вашем месте, то оправился бы вместе с госпожой О-Рё в резиденцию Сацумы в Киото. Конечно, помочь вам открыто они не смогут, не рискуя навлечь на себя гнев Токугава, но они обладают лучшими возможностями, чем я. И самое главное — они более всех заинтересованы в сохранении тайны о нашем союзе. Воспользуйтесь этим. Вы умеете убеждать: убедите Сайго, что единственный способ избежать разоблачения — это вырвать Химуру из рук Синсэнгуми прежде, чем его вынудят заговорить.  
Рёма сглотнул.  
— Я понял, — хрипло сказал он. — Благодарю.  
— И ещё одно. Сайго сможет обеспечить вас деньгами и убежищем, но ему будет трудно выделить вам в помощь людей, не рискуя оставить ещё больше свидетельств против себя. Если людей клана Сацума уличат в нападении на Синсэнгуми, которые служат Айдзу, обвинение в мятеже не заставит себя ждать. Возьмите с собой Миёси. В уличном бою хороший копейщик стоит троих мечников, вы сами в этом убедитесь. Я не предлагаю вам Сисио: он великолепный боец, но убеждённый сторонник простых и надёжных решений, а потому не годится для миссий такого рода.  
— Почему не годится?  
— Потому что самый простой способ обеспечить молчание Химуры — это убить его. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что вас такой выход не устроит.  
— Благодарю, — повторил Рёма. Его заметно передёрнуло, но он взял себя в руки и поклонился. — Я последую вашему совету. О-Рё, ты как, идти можешь? Господин Тацуя, поищите для неё одежду. Господин Миёси, я рассчитываю на вас.  
И уже привычным жестом сунул руку за отворот косодэ, сжав за пазухой что-то небольшое, но тяжёлое.

  
***

Снегопад начался, когда они покинули замок Нидзё, и продолжался всю дорогу, провожая их до Ниси Хонгандзи. Хидзиката не имел ничего против снега, особенно в стихах, — но вот такой, с резким ветром, секущий лица мелкой ледяной крупкой, не вызывал в уме никаких слов, кроме бранных.  
Путь от замка назад по непогоде занял больше времени, чем утром. Кони соглашались идти только шагом и часто останавливались, недовольно отворачивая морды от ветра. Ребята из отряда Окиты, которым выпала честь сопровождать Кондо Исами и его заместителя на высочайшую аудиенцию, стоически мёрзли в отглаженных хакама и тонких форменных накидках — этикет не допускал, чтобы командирская свита разгуливала в простонародных соломенных плащах. Но и всадникам приходилось не лучше: вынужденные ради требований того же этикета трястись в сёдлах, они были лишены возможности хотя бы размяться на ходу. А парадные гербовые катагину из накрахмаленного хлопка грели ещё хуже, чем хаори — у тех хотя бы рукава имелись. Рискуя свалиться с коня, Хидзиката прятал застывшие ладони подмышками и размышлял о вещах, совершенно не подобающих верному слуге сёгуната — в частности, о том, что скучная и бестолковая встреча с советником его высочества, в которой на четверть часа разговоров приходились три часа сопутствующих церемоний, не стоила таких мучений. А проникнуться неземным восторгом от самого осознания оказанной им чести почему-то не получалось, хоть плачь.  
К тому моменту, когда впереди замаячили громадные ворота монастыря Ниси Хонгандзи, он уже не размышлял, а только мечтал о том, чтобы хлебнуть чаю погорячее, забиться под одеяло в обнимку с жаровней и не вылезать хотя бы пару часов. Но судьба не была сегодня благосклонна к нему. Когда Хидзиката сполз с седла у крыльца южного зала, в метельном тумане двора нарисовался Сайто — и направился прямо к нему с целеустремлённостью, которая яснее слов говорила о каком-то чрезвычайно важном деле.  
Хидзиката с надеждой обернулся к командиру — но Кондо оказался умнее и уже скрылся в дверях, предоставив заместителю самостоятельно разбираться со всеми срочными вопросами. А ещё друг, называется.  
— Прошу прощения, — Сайто, несомненно, видел, что Хидзиката устал и продрог, но искать сочувствия у этой глыбы льда в человеческом обличьи было бесполезно. Разве лёд может понять, что такое усталость или холод? — Всё прошло успешно, но Ниими отказался вести его сюда. Сказал, что в Фудо-до будет удобнее и меньше беспокойства для настоятеля. Я счёл, что должен поставить вас в известность.  
— Что? — Хидзиката непонимающе смотрел на Сайто, гадая, у кого из них двоих отшибло память. — Кого куда вести и зачем?  
Сайто отступил на шаг.  
— Вам не сообщили. — Это было утверждение, а не вопрос. — Ниими заверил меня, что вы одобрили его план перед отъездом...  
— Так, стой, — оборвал его Хидзиката. Слова "план Ниими" оказали на него такое же волшебное действие, как привязанная под хвостом колючка — на ленивую лошадь; по крайней мере, усталость и желание забиться под одеяло как рукой сняло. — Чётко и по порядку — что произошло после моего отъезда?  
— Когда вы отбыли в Нидзё, я вёл тренировку. Ниими подошёл ко мне примерно через полчаса, предупредил, что дело срочное. Он рассказал, что напал на след убийцы Сэридзавы. По его словам, он нашёл некую женщину из Гиона, которую посещал юноша с красными волосами и шрамом, допросил её и узнал адрес места, где этот человек мог находиться — лодочный дом "Тэрада-я" в Фусими. Ещё женщина сообщила, что у красноволосого есть друг по имени Рёма, и что этого Рёму в "Тэрада-я" тоже хорошо знают.  
Хидзиката не нуждался в подсказках. О том, что рыжий хитокири может быть связан с Сакамото Рёмой — беглым ронином из Тоса и предполагаемым сообщником Кацуры Когоро — они подозревали ещё с осени. Тогда самураи из Айдзу, пришедшие в "Судзу-я" по следу Сакамото и Кацуры, полегли там все до одного, включая молодого Такацуки Гэнтацу, а единственным намёком на личность убийцы был малый рост и умение наносить страшные удары из верхней позиции. И Сайто, взглянув на тело Такацуки, изувеченное единственной длинной раной через лицо и всю грудь, сказал только: "Это он".  
Но Сакамото после того случая прятался не хуже глубоководной рыбины, не показывая даже кончика хвоста. И если удалось снова выйти на его след, надёжный след — то это огромное, сказочное везение. Ради такого можно простить судьбе то, что она отдала заветную ниточку в руки Ниими. Пусть даже Ниими лопнет от гордости, самолично изловив преступника, за которым Синсэнгуми безуспешно охотились уже более полугода.  
— Значит, Сакамото арестован? — жадно спросил Хидзиката. — Он у Ниими?  
Сайто покачал головой.  
— Сакамото взять не удалось. Мы арестовали красноволосого хитокири. Ниими забрал его в Фудо-до для допроса.  
— Так. — Хидзиката мельком порадовался, что онемевшее на морозе лицо не выдаёт его чувств, хотя в разговоре с Сайто это, конечно, не имело значения — тому не требовалось даже смотреть на собеседника, чтобы увидеть его насквозь. — Давно? Впрочем, уже неважно. Остальное расскажешь по дороге. Идём в Фудо-до, немедленно.  
— План у Ниими был такой, — продолжал Сайто, когда они зашагали по дороге на восток. — Женщина посылает в "Тэрада-я" письмо с просьбой навестить её. Сэйтю-Росигуми делятся на две группы и наблюдают за гостиницей. Если хитокири выходит, то одна группа сопровождает его до Гиона и берёт там. В "цветочных кварталах" гости разоружаются, Ниими считал, что это упростит им задержание. — Презрительная усмешка на губах Сайто была мимолётной, как облачная тень на луне в ветреную ночь. — Вторая группа окружает "Тэрада-я" и арестовывает Сакамото. Предполагалось, что поодиночке взять их будет легче, чем вместе. Тем не менее Ниими опасался, что его люди не справятся с хитокири, поэтому и обратился ко мне.  
Правильно опасался. В патруле Девятого отряда было двенадцать человек. Четыре опытные, хорошо сработавшиеся тройки. Одиннадцать из них принесли в монастырь наутро, двенадцатый прихромал сам. Остался жив по нелепой, счастливой случайности — во время погони споткнулся и вывихнул лодыжку. Пока разобрался, что и как повредил, пока сообразил, что товарищи не спешат вернуться за отставшим, пока с руганью и скрежетом зубовным вправил себе вывих... когда он добрался до места, там уже не было ни единой живой души, только изрубленные тела. А вот за кем патруль гнался, выживший запомнил очень хорошо: такие приметы ни с чем не перепутать.  
Ниими, конечно, помнил об этом. И сделал верные выводы: кроме Сайто, Окиты и, пожалуй, Нагакуры, в Синсэнгуми не было бойцов, способных на равных сразиться с красноволосым. Но Окита был болен, а Нагакура — только сменился с ночного дежурства. А может быть, всё было проще, и Ниими просто обратился к тому из "Сиэйкана", кто в прошлые годы ближе общался с ронинами Мито и уже внёс немалый вклад в расследование смерти Сэридзавы.  
— Я спросил, получил ли он разрешение действовать от командира. Ниими сказал, что вы одобрили его план и разрешили привлечь меня на подмогу. У меня не было причин не верить ему, — голос Сайто был ровным, несмотря на то, что они шли быстро, почти бежали.  
Причин не было. А теперь — есть. Понять, о чём думает Сайто, было почти невозможно, но Хидзиката догадывался, что капитану Третьего отряда совершенно не по душе, что его использовали втёмную. И что он не забудет этого случая. Может быть, не покажет Ниими своего отношения и не станет требовать извинений, но не забудет — это точно.  
— Судя по тому, что ты цел, первая часть плана удалась, — сказал он вслух.  
— Да, вполне. Но когда мы шли с задержанным сюда, я видел вторую группу под руководством Хирамы, которая вернулась из "Тэрада-я". Подробностей не знаю, но пленников с ними не было. Ниими заявил, что сам будет допрашивать убийцу и что ему будет удобнее в Фудо-до. Я решил дождаться вас, чтобы сообщить об этом. Остальное вы знаете.  
Хидзиката на ходу вдыхал полной грудью ледяной воздух с пресным снежным запахом. Холод внутри замораживал чувства, позволял мыслить спокойно и размеренно, в такт быстрому шагу.  
Он знал, что должен увидеть пленного хитокири. Но пока не знал, что будет делать, когда увидит его. Сакамото — слишком ценный приз, чтобы пренебрегать возможностью добраться до него. Будь в руках Ниими любой другой сообщник Исин Сиси, Хидзиката не поколебался бы содрать с него кожу, если бы это потребовалось для интересов дела... да, будь это любой другой...  
Если у судьбы и было чувство юмора, то исключительно чёрное. Единственный из мятежников, которого Хидзиката не мог возненавидеть, как бы ни требовал того долг службы и верность бакуфу, — этот же человек оказался и единственной ниточкой к Сакамото, а может быть, и к самому неуловимому Кацуре.  
— Об убийце что-нибудь уже известно? — Он спросил это скорее для того, чтобы занять голову более полезной работой, чем бесплодные переживания. — Имя, клан?  
— Химура Кэнсин. Крестьянин, беглый, родом из какой-то деревни ткачей, предположительно в Кумано или Исэ. Это то, что Ниими удалось вытрясти из женщины, остального я не знаю. Когда я уходил из Фудо-до, он ещё молчал.  
— Женщину вы не привели?  
— Ниими собирался, но я ему отсоветовал. Хитокири уже известно, кто его выдал, так что в качестве заложника она бесполезна. К тому же у нас нет доказательств, что она работала на мятежников, поэтому допрос с пристрастием невозможен.  
Хидзиката мысленно согласился с ним. Синсэнгуми не ограничивали себя в средствах дознания — но только в том случае, если имелись явные свидетельства, что подозреваемый сотрудничает с врагами сёгуната и отказывается говорить. Допрашивать с пристрастием всех подвернувшихся под руку свидетелей, а также пытать не причастных к измене друзей и родственников подозреваемых ради устрашения — по мнению Кондо, это было несовместимо с путем самурая, а следовательно, противоречило уставу Синсэнгуми. У Кондо всегда были нетривиальные взгляды на идеи бусидо, но Хидзиката эти идеи полностью поддерживал.  
...Глухая стена, окружающая просторный пустырь близ деревни Фудо-до, сверкала свежей, не успевшей облупиться побелкой в пасмурной хмари зимнего дня. Ворота были заперты, но на стук изнутри отозвался часовой и, услышав голос Хидзикаты, тут же отомкнул засов.  
Просторный двор выглядел пустынным, кругом громоздились доски и брёвна, кипы связанной соломы и черепицы, укрытые от непогоды рогожными покрывалами. Синсэнгуми получили этот участок земли в дар от монастыря Ниси Хонгандзи. Официально — в благодарность за помощь в тушении пожара позапрошлым летом. Неофициально — для того, чтобы беспокойные гости наконец убрались с территории самого монастыря и перестали смущать покой святых отцов ежедневными тренировками, звоном оружия и стрельбой, допросами и казнями, а пуще всего — разведением свиней на прокорм трёхсот здоровых молодых ртов и забоем этих самых свиней во исполнение их жизненнного предназначения.  
Ради избавления от свиней почтенные иноки даже взяли на себя расходы по возведению на пустыре новых казарм. Но с приходом зимы работы продвигались медленно, и многие здания внутри ограды так и стояли недостроенными. Под крышу был подведён только главный дом и несколько сараев хозяйственного вида. К одному из таких сараев на задворках дома Сайто и повёл замкома.  
У дверей сарая переминался с ноги на ногу замёрзший парень в форменной накидке. Хидзиката узнал Ногути, младшего из учеников Сэридзавы. При виде новоприбывших тот слегка покривился, но отступил, освобождая дорогу. Хидзиката коротко кивнул в ответ и сдвинул дверь.  
В сарае стоял полумрак, но падающего из дверного проёма света хватало, чтобы разглядеть связанного и обнажённого по пояс человека, подвешенного к потолочной балке на верёвках.  
Ниими, стоявший ближе всех к дверям, обернулся на скрип, и хищная улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он узнал заместителя командира.  
— Чем обязан? — кисло спросил он. — Я тут немного занят, как видите.  
Не отвечая, Хидзиката шагнул мимо него к пленнику. Хираяма недовольно заворчал, попытался встать на пути, но умолк и отодвинулся, наткнувшись на выставленное плечо Сайто и на угрюмый жёлтый взгляд. Хирама отступил сам, прислонив к стене бамбуковую палку.  
Хидзиката подошёл вплотную и остановился, разглядывая человека, которому был так некстати должен за спасённую жизнь.  
Голова мальчишки свесилась на грудь, и лица не было видно — только рыжий затылок, перехваченный ремешком от кляпа. Растрёпанные волосы на лбу намокли от пота или слёз, а на спине прилипли к свежим ранам. Бамбук, расщепляясь на острые волокна, не только рассаживает, но и режет кожу. Палка Хирамы уже разлохматилась на конце и почернела от крови, а на плечах и лопатках пленника не осталось живого места.  
Его босые ноги немного не доставали до пола. Верёвка, на которой он был подвешен, двумя жёсткими витками охватывала грудь, прижимая скрученные за спиной руки. Но он был ещё в сознании — Хидзиката видел, как напряжённо ходит его живот, пытаясь протолкнуть воздух в сдавленную грудь; слышал неровное всхлипывающее дыхание.  
Это было слишком похоже на тот раз. Но странно: пытая Фурутаку, он не чувствовал за собой вины. Отвращение — да, потому что это была грязная и гнусная работа, которую всё равно кому-то пришлось бы делать; отвращение, но не вину. Наверное, потому, что он ничего не был должен Фурутаке и его дружкам из "Икэда-я". На нём был долг перед Синсэнгуми, перед князем, которому они служили, и перед городом, который они защищали, — и от этого долга Хидзиката не отступил.  
А теперь судьба, похоже, решила отплатить ему за прошлое. Он не ловил рыжего хитокири, не угрожал его женщине, не пытал его самого. И всё равно, стоя сейчас перед пленником, чувствовал себя так, словно своими руками нанёс каждый удар по этому истерзанному телу. Словно предал того, кто его спас.  
Химура Кэнсин, беглый из Исэ. Или из Кумано, неважно. Если бы он остался в своей деревне, если бы не попытался сменить убогую, но мирную крестьянскую долю на путь меча — прожил бы дольше, пожалуй. Другое дело, что некий Хидзиката Тосидзо тогда уже не топтал бы землю...  
— Зачем кляп? — отрывистый тон помог скрыть внезапную хрипоту в голосе.  
— Чтобы язык не откусил, — пояснил Ниими.  
— Как же вы собираетесь его допрашивать? С кляпом-то? — а вот тон Сайто был спокойным, если не считать искреннего удивления.  
— Так мы пока ещё и не начинали, — осклабился Хираяма. За эту улыбку и за сладкое предвкушение в голосе Хидзикате захотелось немедленно убить его. — Это так, внушение, чтобы был разумнее. Мы его сразу предупредили: надумаешь говорить — кивни три раза. Пока вот не надумал.  
— Надумает, — сказал сзади Ниими. — У нас ведь и соль есть. А то можно и по вашему способу, фукутё, — гвоздями и свечками. Если ступни ему к полу прибить да воском сверху полить — запоёт не хуже Фурутаки.  
Если пленник и слышал его, то виду не подал. Или уже отупел от боли до такой степени, что перестал осознавать новые угрозы. Поникшая голова ни разу не шевельнулась за время разговора.  
Хидзиката взял его за подбородок, поднимая лицом к свету. Отвёл ото лба спутанные рыжие волосы.  
Глаза мальчишки были зажмурены, лицо окостенело в мучительной гримасе. Зубы, закусившие деревянный кляп, так глубоко впились в гладкий бамбук, что исцарапанные дёсны окрасились красным. На левой щеке сочился кровью свежий порез, крест-накрест пересекая тонкий старый рубец.  
Хидзиката помнил, откуда взялся этот шрам. Помнил, как умелый, невероятно быстрый и лёгкий на ногу боец, сразивший непобедимого Сэридзаву, вдруг превратился в испуганного ребёнка, который в ужасе смотрел на дело своих рук. Как он оцепенел, по-глупому подставляясь под удар, и как потом растерянно трогал рану.  
А второй порез был получен не в бою. Слишком ровно и расчётливо проведён. Хираяма и не прятал нож — напротив, ухмылялся, поигрывая лезвием. Но если бы он в самом деле хотел припугнуть и разговорить пленника — резал бы не щёку, а ухо, где больнее. Значит, это он не для допроса, а так... Забавы ради.  
Хидзиката выдохнул, смиряя ненужную ярость.  
Губы у мальчишки запеклись до коросты. И сердце — Хидзиката дотянулся пальцами до шейной жилы — колотилось часто и мелко, как у птицы.  
Поддерживая ему голову, Хидзиката свободной рукой распутал завязки кляпа. У пленника свело челюсти от долгого усилия — чтобы высвободить деревяшку из намертво стиснутых зубов, пришлось надавить ему за ушами.  
— Что вы делаете? — встревожился Ниими. Не отвечая, Хидзиката повернулся к Сайто:  
— Принеси воды.  
Ведро стояло у стены, вместе с ковшом и плошкой с солью. Сайто зачерпнул воду, попробовал сам — не солёная ли — и, кивнув, протянул ковш Хидзикате.  
Мальчишка вздрогнул всем телом, когда край ковша оказался у его губ. Дёрнулся вперёд, вырываясь из хватки чужих пальцев, припал к воде, захлебнулся, повис на верёвках, задыхаясь от надсадного кашля...  
Хидзиката дождался, пока он отдышится, и снова приподнял ему голову, поднося наполовину опустевший ковш.  
— Не спеши, — сказал он. — Пей, сколько захочешь. Я не отберу воду, пока ты не напьёшься.  
Ответом был судорожный кивок. Пленник снова потянулся к воде, но пил уже осторожно, не давился. Хидзиката наклонил ковш так, чтобы вода лилась понемногу.  
— Господин Хидзиката, — голос Ниими скрипнул, как перекошенная дверь в пазах. — Вам не кажется, что вы превышаете свои полномочия? Преступника взяли мы, а вы мешаете нам вести допрос.  
— Господин Ниими, — Хидзиката отдал ковш Сайто и выпрямился. — Позвольте вам сообщить, что вы идиот.  
— Вы... — Ниими оскорблённо вскинул голову. — Вы заходите слишком далеко...  
— Ничуть, — Хидзиката принял у Сайто наполненный ковш и снова повернулся к пленнику. — Первое. Вам удалось захватить преступника только с помощью Сайто, так что не спешите хвалиться чужими заслугами. Второе. Это не допрос, а посмешище. Вам посчастливилось заполучить ценного пленника, а вы чуть не уморили его ради собственного развлечения.  
— Да ну, — проворчал Хирама. — Небось не помрёт. С Фурутакой вы покруче обошлись — и ничего, жив остался.  
— А вы, Хирама, — Хидзиката глянул на него через плечо, опасно сузив глаза, — лучше бы молчали. И зарубите себе на носу: не беритесь пытать человека, если ничего не смыслите в медицине. Фурутака был взрослый, крепкий мужчина, и я знал, сколько он может выдержать. А у этого, — он окинул выразительным взглядом щуплое жилистое тело, опутанное верёвками, — сердце лопнет раньше, чем вы добьётесь от него толка.  
Ковш снова опустел. Сайто молча пошёл к ведру.  
— И третье, — добавил Хидзиката, оглядываясь на хмурого Ниими. — Всё, что вы делаете, — глупость от начала и до конца. Таких, как он, надо допрашивать вместе с сообщниками. Если за его молчание будет расплачиваться чужая спина, он заговорит куда быстрее. Я вижу, что ни Сакамото, ни Кацуру вы не привели, но неужели при облаве в Фусими вам не попалось дичи помельче?  
— Девка была, — неохотно проговорил Хирама. — Служанка из гостиницы. Уж как врала, как выгораживала их...  
Хидзиката всё ещё поддерживал голову мальчишки и почувствовал, как тот дёрнулся на последних словах.  
— И где же эта девка? — равнодушно спросил он. Его пальцы лежали на шее Химуры, и пульс под холодной кожей снова зачастил, забился мелко и неровно. Мальчишка пытался не показывать виду, но внутри разрывался от волнения.  
— Сбежала, — буркнул Хирама. — В лодку прыгнула чуть не нагишом — и по реке ушла. Перевёрнутую лодку потом на Удзи поймали, а девки нет. Может, и вовсе утонула...  
— Едва ли господину фукутё интересны подробности, — ледяным голосом оборвал его Ниими. — Достаточно того, что сообщников взять не удалось, и этот человек — наша единственная нить к Сакамото, а может быть, и к Кацуре. Я был бы весьма признателен вам, господин Хидзиката, если бы вы позволили нам продолжать допрос. Мы впустую тратим время.  
— Действительно, — согласился Хидзиката, — пытаясь выбить из него сведения, вы впустую тратите время. Если он действительно связан с мятежниками, вам надо просто спрятать здесь побольше людей и подождать. Сакамото сам придёт за ним, как только узнает, что он попался.  
Это был выпад вслепую. Хидзиката не знал, действительно ли Сакамото из той породы людей, что готовы рисковать шеей ради друзей; не знал даже, насколько они дружны с Химурой. Он полагался на слухи и собственные догадки. Слухи — о том, что Окада Идзо был товарищем Сакамото по фехтовальной школе в Тоса, что именно Сакамото разыскал прославленного убийцу здесь, в Киото, и, надеясь укрыть его от глаз правосудия, выхлопотал для него покровительство Кацу Ринтаро. Догадки — о том, что Окада и рыжий хитокири были схожи между собой, если не внешностью, то характером и судьбой, которая привела их на другую сторону закона. И что Сакамото, лишившись одного друга, пойдёт на что угодно ради спасения второго.  
Он не знал Сакамото настолько, чтобы утверждать наверняка, но Химура знал — и мышцы под ладонью Хидзикаты опять напряглись, и жилка на шее затрепыхалась с отчаянной частотой, выдавая больше, чем он мог бы сказать словами. Эх, мальчик, врать ты не умеешь совсем. Умеешь только молчать. Может быть, твоего молчания хватит на достаточно долгое время, чтобы умереть, не раскрыв рта, — но это будет скорее заслуга твоих криворуких мучителей, а не твоей стойкости.  
— Предлагаете использовать его как живца? — губы Ниими опять растянулись в усмешке. Хидзиката пожал плечами.  
— Вам следовало догадаться самому. Конечно, женщина была бы лучшей приманкой, но раз уж в "Тэрада-я" взять никого не удалось, то надо обходиться тем, что имеете. Большего вы от него всё равно не добьётесь. Чтобы развязать ему язык и не убить при этом, потребуется много времени. А время дорого. Сакамото уже наверняка знает, что произошло в гостинице, и оповестил всех сообщников, чтобы меняли убежища.  
— Что ж, — медленно проговорил Ниими. — Вынужден признать вашу правоту. Благодарю за помощь и за совет. Я так и сделаю.  
Хидзиката равнодушно кивнул и снова поднёс пленнику воды. Когда тот выхлебал полковша и попытался отвернуться — отпустил его и повернулся к Ниими.  
— Здесь слишком холодно, — это была правда, в сарае по углам свистел зимний ветер, — а ваши люди слишком усердны. — Это тоже была правда, иссечённая в лохмотья спина Химуры служила тому подтверждением. — Я забираю арестанта в наш штаб.  
Ниими ухмыльнулся.  
— Вы не имеете таких полномочий. При всём уважении, вы не командир.  
— Я его заместитель. — Хидзиката упёрся взглядом в Ниими и с неудовольствием обнаружил, что тот не собирается отводить глаза. — Послушайте, Ниими, к чему этот делёж трофеев? Вы не хуже меня знаете, насколько важен ваш пленник, но взгляните сами: он почти на пределе. Оставить его здесь — всё равно что убить без всякой пользы.  
— Наживку надобно держать в доступном месте, — парировал Ниими. — Как бы ни был безумен Сакамото, он не рискнёт красть заключённого из-под носа всего отряда. А вот здесь, на выселках — может, и попытается.  
— Будьте благоразумны, — поморщился Хидзиката. — Сакамото придёт не раньше ночи, а скорее всего завтра вечером. Даже если вы пошлёте Ямадзаки разнести по всем рынкам слух, что Синсэнгуми поймали красноволосого хитокири, потребуется время, чтобы эти сведения дошли до нужных ушей. Нет никакой необходимости целые сутки морить заключённого в этой халупе.  
— Что ж, — ухмылка Ниими исказилась, — скажу начистоту. Я не доверяю вам, Хидзиката. Я знаю, что в этой истории с убийством Сэридзавы-сэнсэя что-то нечисто. Знаю, что вы не были до конца откровенны. И догадываюсь, зачем вы хотите прервать допрос и забрать у нас убийцу. Мне кажется, вы боитесь, что он расскажет нам... что-нибудь лишнее.  
— Вы заблуждаетесь, — холодно сказал Хидзиката. — Меня интересуют только сведения о мятежниках. На всё остальное, что он может рассказать, мне наплевать.  
— Возможно, — кивнул Ниими. — Но возможно и обратное: что вы позаботитесь о том, чтобы он замолчал навсегда. А мне это совсем не нужно. Поэтому хитокири останется здесь.  
— Даже если командир прикажет доставить его в штаб?  
Ниими сжал губы.  
— Если командир прикажет, я подчинюсь. Но не ранее.  
— Ладно, — Хидзиката выпрямился. — Если вам так угодно, я вернусь с письменным приказом командира. А до тех пор переведите его хотя бы в дом, пока он не замёрз насмерть.  
— Ну уж нет! — встрял Хираяма. — В доме его подвесить негде. А не подвесим — развяжется и удерёт.  
— В дом мы его не потащим, — согласился Ниими. — Лучше принесём сюда жаровню для обогрева. Хирама, позаботься.  
Тот кивнул и вышел.  
Хидзиката подобрал брошенный кляп, обтёр его рукавом. Подошёл к мальчишке. Вода и передышка сделали своё дело — по крайней мере, тому хватило сил поднять голову самостоятельно и взглянуть на фукутё.  
Глаза у него тоже были странного цвета — вроде бы тёмные, но не карие, на свету они скорее отливали в синеву. Как небо в поздний час после заката.  
Хидзиката дорого дал бы за возможность отвернуться и не смотреть в эти глаза. Не читать в них боль, и немую мольбу, и яростную надежду того, кто цепляется за последнюю соломинку.  
Я помог тебе тогда. Я не выдал тебя сейчас. Помоги мне, ну что тебе стоит...  
Хидзиката не мог отвернуться. Но и помочь — не мог.  
— Ты, может быть, не знаешь, — проговорил он, глядя в глаза пленнику, — но казнь арестованных мятежников - наше право, а не обязанность. Если ты окажешься бесполезен для нашего расследования, тебя переведут в городскую тюрьму и будут судить на общих основаниях. За все совершённые тобой убийства положена смертная казнь, но по закону сёгуната казнить подсудимого можно только после полного признания вины. Это значит, что тебя будут пытать, пока ты не расскажешь всё и не назовёшь всех своих сообщников. Время следствия не ограничено, и умереть тебе не дадут. Я слышал, что Окада Идзо продержался почти год. Ему вывихнули суставы и раздробили колени каменными плитами. Но на казнь его принесли ещё живым.  
Ему уже не требовалось прикосновения — даже на глаз было заметно, как по телу Химуры прошла дрожь.  
— Единственный шанс для тебя — это рассказать всё добровольно и просить командира о снисхождении. Тогда я обещаю тебе быструю смерть. Если нет — попадёшь в руки магистрата и закончишь так же, как Окада. Но в любом случае ты расскажешь всё. Или нам — или им.  
Он надавил мальчишке на углы челюсти, заставляя раскрыть рот, сунул ему в зубы кляп и стянул ремешки на затылке.  
— Да, чуть не забыл. Если мы казним тебя сами, то просто отрубим голову. А магистрат выносит приговор сообразно с происхождением осуждённого. Беглых крестьян распинают, и для тебя не сделают исключения.  
Иссиня-чёрные глаза смотрели на него с ненавистью. Ну, может быть, ещё с примесью презрения. Да, мальчик, я понимаю. Ты вправе и ненавидеть меня, и презирать. Надеюсь, что и ты меня поймёшь. Когда обнаружишь, что твой кляп завязан непрочно, и его можно вытолкнуть.  
Твоя смерть не помешает делу, Сакамото в любом случае явится сюда, и мы вытрясем из него всё, что не смогли вытрясти из тебя. Но по крайней мере тебе не придётся на это смотреть. Возможность уйти по своей воле, уйти несломленным — вот и всё, что я могу тебе дать. Не считая глотка воды.  
И пусть Ниими жалуется хоть командиру, хоть князю Катамори. Пусть считает меня преступником, заметающим следы. Пусть даже мстит — если, конечно, осмелится на что-то большее, чем тявкать из-за угла...  
Хирама протиснулся в дверь, таща переносную жаровню-хибати — громоздкий ящик с углём. Бухнул его на пол, стал раздувать угли.  
Хидзиката отошёл от пленного. Нашёл взглядом Сайто, кивнул ему: идём.  
Взгляд связанного хитокири обжигал ему спину даже тогда, когда между ними закрылась дверь.

***

...Кажется, он всё-таки потерял сознание на несколько минут. Просто боль притупилась, перестала держать его на поверхности, и он с радостью соскользнул в темноту, свободную от чужих рук и голосов. А когда вынырнул обратно — оказалось, что в сарае уже пусто.  
Мысль о том, куда могли уйти мучители, обожгла его сильнее, чем удар палки.  
"Сакамото сам придёт за ним, как только узнает, что он попался..."  
Кэнсин застонал, вцепившись зубами в кляп. Рёма придёт, не зная о ловушке. А если будет знать... то всё равно придёт. Когда он рвался выручать Идзо, его остановил Кацу-сэнсэй, но кто остановит его теперь?  
Показалось, что кляп сдвинулся во рту, словно завязки ослабли. Наверное, если немного повозиться, он смог бы избавиться от деревяшки.  
Это ведь тоже выход? Немного решимости и ещё одна боль, которая продлится совсем недолго. Но зато больше не будет пыток, и чёрного стыда, и мыслей о том, что он подвёл всех своих друзей...  
Нет. Не выход.  
Если он умрёт, ничего не изменится. Волки скроют его смерть, и Рёма всё равно придёт, не зная, что ему уже некого спасать. И попадётся.  
Выходит, что, убив себя, он всё равно предаст Рёму. Только ещё и сбежит от своего предательства, как последний трус.  
Он рванулся в путах, но верёвки не поддались, только спину и плечи опалило болью, вырвав сдавленный стон. Дверь приоткрылась, в щель заглянул часовой. Подозрительно осмотрел пленника, скривился и закрыл дверь снаружи.  
Кэнсин перевёл дыхание. Спину по-прежнему словно рвали когтями, но это было даже к лучшему. По крайней мере, его больше не тянуло в беспамятство, и в голове немного прояснилось. Всего один часовой. Если бы только удалось избавиться от верёвок — с одним бы он как-нибудь справился...  
Он закусил кляп покрепче, чтобы не выдать себя ещё одним стоном, и качнулся на привязи. Дыхание пресеклось, перед глазами вспыхнул звёздный рой, но рывка хватило, чтобы закрутить верёвку. Теперь он медленно поворачивался на весу то влево, то вправо и мог, вывернув шею вбок, разглядеть все углы сарая.  
Ведро воды, ковш... Охапка соломы в дальнем от входа углу. Оттяжка от перекинутой через балку верёвки. Если бы удалось её как-то разорвать — остальное было бы намного проще...  
Жаровня с углями. То-то померещилось, что в сарае стало чуть теплее...  
Вот!  
Палка. Бамбуковая палка. Замечательная, длинная бамбуковая палка, очень удачно прислонённая к стене.  
Часовой снаружи расхаживал туда-сюда мимо двери — Кэнсин мог различить скрип его шагов по утоптанному снегу. Человек мёрз, это было слышно по тому, как он притоптывает и подпрыгивает на ходу, но греться в сарае почему-то не хотел. Может быть, ему неприятно было смотреть на подвешенного пленника. Или он, как и Кэнсин, не любил запаха крови.  
Дверь снова заскрипела; пока она открывалась, Кэнсин успел свесить голову и притвориться спящим или беспамятным.  
Часовой зашёл внутрь. Постоял, видимо, прислушиваясь к дыханию арестанта. Потом вышел и щёлкнул наружной задвижкой. Через дверь Кэнсин услышал, как удаляются его шаги.  
Медлить было нельзя. Он не знал, надолго ли ушёл нерадивый стражник — может быть, только по нужде отлучился. Но это всё-таки был шанс, пусть даже ничтожный.  
Он вдохнул так глубоко, как только позволяли путы, подтянул колени к животу и резко выпрямил ноги. От движения потемнело в глазах; он ощутил, как рвётся и лопается кровяная корка на подсохших ранах. Но зато качнулся на верёвке в нужном направлении.  
До хруста закусив кляп, шалея от боли, он раз за разом подтягивал и выпрямлял ноги, с каждым рывком всё сильнее раскачивая себя на привязи. Его тюремщики допустили ошибку, когда подвесили его так близко к стене. И вторую — когда оставили его без присмотра, понадеявшись на крепость пут.  
На очередном качании он коснулся босой ступнёй натянутой верёвки — той, что переходила через балку и держала его на весу, а внизу была привязана к вбитому в пол крюку. Ещё один, два, три рывка — он смог зацепиться закинутой назад ступнёй за верёвку, обвил её ногами и повис под углом к полу.  
Позволил себе отдохнуть, считая до десяти и разминая пальцы. На счёт "десять" осторожно, цепляясь ногами, подтянулся к верёвке спиной и нащупал её едва восстановившими чувствительность руками.  
Удача была всё ещё с ним — часовой до сих пор не вернулся, то ли задержался в тепле, то ли живот прихватило. Теперь Кэнсин боялся только одного — потерять сознание от боли, прежде чем успеет довести дело до конца.  
Он скосил глаза, оценивая расстояние до прислонённой к стене палки. И потянулся к ней босой ногой.  
Пальцы задели гладкий бамбук и соскользнули. Он задержал дыхание, поболтал ногой в воздухе, расслабляя мышцы, — и потянулся ещё раз, все телом, всей силой и гибкостью, которую в нём развивал наставник...  
И схватил палку, зажав её между большим и указательным пальцами ноги.  
Не дыша, едва веря своему счастью, он подтянул палку к себе и перехватил её уже двумя ногами. Зажал добычу между ступнями, удерживаясь на верёвке только усилием немеющих рук.  
Теперь оставалось только вытянуть ноги вперёд и уткнуть свободный конец палки в жаровню.  
Расщеплённый бамбук затрещал, занимаясь в жару. Опасаясь, что пламя слишком быстро погаснет, Кэнсин подождал, пока палка разгорится как следует, пока огонь поползёт по ней вверх, слизывая шипящую в порах дерева кровь. И когда ему уже начало обжигать ступни — стиснул палку изо всех сил и отвёл ноги назад, сколько мог, пытаясь наугад прижать горящий конец к натянутой верёвке.  
Захало палёным, но Кэнсин уже не мог понять, что горит — верёвка или его собственная кожа. Он вытянулся струной, напрягая все силы, чтобы удержать выскальзывающую палку и придвинуть огонь поближе к верёвке...  
И застыл в ужасе: снаружи снова приближались шаги. Часовой шёл быстро, почти бежал — должно быть, спохватился, что отлучка продлилась слишком долго. Поздно было пытаться скрыть следы; Кэнсин крепче сплёл пальцы на верёвке за спиной и до отказа отвёл ноги назад...  
Треск горящего конопляного волокна слился со скрипом распахнутой двери.  
Часовой замер на пороге. Войдя с освещённого двора в тёмный сарай, он потратил ещё несколько секунд на то, чтобы вглядеться в полумрак. При виде пленника, висящего лицом вниз на косо натянутой верёвке, как шелкопряд на паутинке, у него глаза полезли на лоб. Издав невнятный звук, он бросился вперёд, и в этот миг прогоревшая пенька наконец-то лопнула под весом тела.  
Кэнсина швырнуло вперёд, словно раскачанное для удара в колокол бревно-било. Усиливая рывок, он выбросил ноги перед собой и вовремя разжал руки, выпуская свой конец верёвки. Часовой не успел закричать или схватиться за оружие: юноша с размаху въехал ему ногами в грудь.  
Они упали на пол вместе, но Кэнсин был готов к падению, а часовой — нет, и пока он ворочался, пытаясь отдышаться от удара, ноги пленника уже стинули его шею мёртвым захватом.  
Он заметался, заелозил на досках, пытаясь освободиться. Кэнсин только стиснул зубы — вырываясь, часовой возил его спиной по полу — и держал что было сил, прижимая противника левым боком к полу, чтобы тот не смог дотянуться до мечей.  
Наверное, захват был недостаточно крепким, потому что часовой слишком долго бился и дёргался и только через пару минут затих. Ещё немного подержав его для верности, Кэнсин перекатился по полу и, извернувшись, связанными за спиной руками вытащил у него из-за пояса вакидзаси.  
Когда кровь прилила к освобождённым кистям, он согнулся и уткнулся головой в пол, насилу глотая воздух. Пальцы не успели омертветь, это было прекрасно, но сейчас казалось, что по ним колотят деревянным молотком, по каждому в отдельности. "Беглых крестьян распинают," — всплыл в голове холодный голос Волка с красивым, как у актёра, лицом. Ну, нет, сволочь, шалишь. Теперь вам дорого обойдётся моя голова...  
Злость подхлестнула, помогла собраться с силами. Некогда было страдать: Рёма мог уже узнать, в какую беду попал его непутёвый товарищ, и спешить в западню.  
Кэнсин распутал ремешок и наконец избавился от изгрызенного кляпа, ожесточённо сплёвывая налипшие на язык древесные волокна. Натянул на плечи спущенное косодэ, содрогаясь от прикосновения ткани к израненной коже. Мечи часового заткнул за пояс, сандалии надел на ноги; поразмыслив, стащил с него и синее хаори с приметным узором на рукавах. Не то чтобы он верил, что одежда кого-то обманет, но попытка — не пытка...  
Руки ещё болели, но слушались. Ноги — шли. Глаза — видели, хоть зрение и подёргивалось туманом.  
Он мог драться. Остальное было не в счёт.  
Переступив через тело часового, он выглянул в открытую дверь. Снаружи его встретил тусклый зимний свет и снег, летящий в лицо жгучим крошевом. Сарай стоял на заднем дворе недостроенной усадьбы, окна в ближайшем доме были закрыты от непогоды. Кэнсин выскользнул наружу и потащился через пустой двор к высокой ограде.  
Ворота с этой стороны были заперты. В другое время Кэнсин попытался бы забраться на ограду, но сейчас об этом не стоило и помышлять. Он отбросил левую полу хаори, положил руку на ножны меча и пошёл вдоль ограды, огибая дом слева. Пройти через главные ворота без боя не удастся. Значит, придётся бежать. И обязательно бить первым, иначе — не прорваться.  
Дойдя до угла дома, он остановился. Присел в тени энгавы, выглянул во двор перед главными воротами. Синие хаори Волков хорошо выделялись на белом снегу; он насчитал четверых, но главное — среди них не было Сайто. Очень удачно. Сайто мог бы его задержать. Эти... едва ли.  
Снятая с часового одежда помогла. Первый из Волков заметил выходящего из-за дома человека, но только глянул вскользь и отвернулся. Прежде, чем он понял свою ошибку, Кэнсин уже оказался рядом.  
Кровь широким веером плеснула на снег. Удар получился не очень чистым — противник с воем повалился на колени, зажимая руками рассечённое плечо, но из боя он в любом случае выбыл, а большего пока и не требовалось.  
На его крик бросились остальные. Видно было, что они привыкли драться сообща — налетели с трёх сторон, окружая, но держась поодаль так, чтобы не лезть друг другу под руку. Увернёшься от одного — напорешься на другого...  
Мир исчез. Не стало снега, летящего в лицо, пропала боль в избитом теле, заглохли истошные вопли раненого. В пустоте остались сам Кэнсин и три противника, три подвижные цели, три факела, горящих угрозой, ненавистью, желанием уничтожить...  
Они умели драться вместе, в связке. Но они слишком медленно двигались.  
Один рубанул наотмашь, метя в шею, — и даже не понял, почему удар не достиг цели и откуда взметнулся чужой клинок, рассёкший его тело снизу вверх, от паха до грудины, как умелая повариха одним движением ножа взрезает рыбье брюшко.  
Второй успел и отразить выпад, и даже ударить в ответ, тесня врага в сторону напарника. И уже замахнулся в третий раз, когда его рука отделилась от плеча и упала в снег, ещё сжимая меч скрюченными пальцами.  
Третий отскочил, слепо размахивая мечом, словно траву косил. Пропущенный удар в бедро заставил его упасть на одно колено; мгновением позже кончик клинка мимоходом коснулся его шеи, вскрывая артерию.  
Кэнсин тяжело опёрся на меч и тряхнул головой, возвращая себя в явь. Метущий перед глазами снег начал розоветь, как вишнёвый цвет по весне, и это было плохо. Он израсходовал слишком много сил за эту схватку, и красноватый туман в глазах предупреждал о том, что опасный предел уже близок.  
Человек с распоротым животом хрипел, копошась в луже собственной крови, бестолково хватая скользкими руками то, что текло и вываливалось из длинной раны. Однорукий пытался отползти, но из обрубка хлестало красным, и зажать рану он уже не мог — силы иссякли. Третий лежал без движения, лишь дыхание с сиплым клёкотом прорывалось сквозь бьющую из шеи алую струю; его товарищ, оставшийся позади, уже давно умолк. Ещё только вчера Кэнсин задыхался бы от запоздалой жалости к ним и от отвращения к делу своих рук. Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. Он просто должен был выйти отсюда. Выйти и отыскать Рёму первым.  
Кэнсин отряхнул меч и побежал к воротам.  
А снаружи в ворота повалили люди в синих накидках. Впереди бежал офицер, который на допросе избивал Кэнсина палкой, и его одноглазый приятель; а за ними — ещё и ещё...  
Их слишком много. Это была его последняя сознательная мысль; потом багряная муть снова заволокла зрение, и на этот раз Кэнсин не стал ей сопротивляться.  
Летящий снег рассыпался алыми искрами фейерверков, лепестками зимней сливы.  
...Человек с копьём вырывается вперёд. Широкий наконечник целит в грудь...  
Удар. Хруст. Хрип.  
Ещё двое — одновременно, один отвлекает, другой обходит...  
Удар — орущий рот захлёбывается красной пеной на выдохе. Удар — одноглазый визжит, хватаясь за лицо, сквозь пальцы ползёт кровавая слизь. Согнулся, подставил шею — удачнее некуда...  
Удар. Тёплая роса брызжет в лицо. Густой железный запах больше не тревожит — пьянит; и меч кажется лёгким, как птичье перо.  
— Закройте ворота! Закройте!  
Тёмные, окованные железом створки смыкаются. Не уйти — но даже это уже не беспокоит, мир плывёт и качается в алых волнах. Промокшие сандалии скользят, снег раскисает в горячей крови, под ногами — чьи-то волосы, затоптанные в багровую грязь, чьи-то руки, чьи-то лица...  
Земля сложена из мертвецов. Он знал это давно, ещё с той ночи, когда умер вместе с другими рабами. Земля сложена из мертвецов, и всей крови живущих не хватит, чтобы наполнить их рты...  
Быстрая, вёрткая тень за плечом. Обжигающий холод стали на коже. Удар с разворота — тень ломается, разваливается надвое: голова с рукой падают в снег, остальное — не сразу.  
Кровь во рту. Своя? Чужая?  
Их ещё много. И как будто не становится меньше, но меч всё ещё лёгок, и тело послушно, и боль не важна. Лишь бы только продлилось подольше это пьянящее безумие, танец алых снежинок в кровавом тумане...  
Химура-хан!  
Удар в лицо. И — быстро выдернуть лезвие, пока мертвец оседает в снег.  
Химура-хан! Сюда!  
...в горло. Глаза врага выкатываются из орбит, руки зажимают рассечённый кадык, из-под ладоней прыскает красным.  
Химура-хан!  
Голос. Женский. Откуда здесь взяться женщине?  
Химура-ха-а-ан!  
Почему она так кричит?  
Здесь...  
...в плечо, хруст сустава, кровь толчками хлещет из разрубленной подмышки...  
...не место...  
...в грудь — коротким тычком, быстро и чисто пронзая сердце...  
...для женщин!  
...пах и бедро, и вопль долго бьётся в ушах, но ему уже не подняться с этого алого снега. Никому из них не подняться...  
— Кэнсин!  
Что?  
— Кэнсин, сюда!  
Белая тень в просвете разомкнутых створок. Белое лицо, вскинутая ладонь, белый рукав плывёт на ветру птичьим крылом...  
— Уберите бабу!  
Зря отвлёкся. Удар снизу вверх, под челюсть, остриё пробивает язык в разинутом рту и сквозь нёбо вонзается в мозг. Ногой в живот, рывок на себя — лицо убитого взрывается кровавым родником, когда лезвие выходит, рассекая нос, губы и челюсти изнутри...  
...И ломается надвое, застряв в костях черепа.  
Алый свет выдыхается и меркнет.  
Их осталось всего лишь двое. Целых двое. Ровно на два противника больше, чем он может одолеть.  
У офицера тоже белое лицо, но он ещё свеж, и меч держит крепко. Однако первым атакует его напарник, а руки тяжёлые, слишком тяжёлые, и успеть невозможно...  
...и что-то белое вдруг повисает на плечах у Волка, тянет к земле, тонкие пальцы хватаются за руку с оружием, и времени снова становится много, и ладонь находит рукоять вакидзаси за поясом. Удар — синее хаори заливается кровью...  
— Умэ, сука!  
Удар.  
В бок, из-под руки.  
И белое становится алым.  
Она падает на колени, удивлённо распахнув тёмные глаза, и снег под её ногами, ещё чистый, расцветает алыми гроздьями, как сливовые ветки. Но руки, её слабые белые руки цепляются за подол синей накидки, даря ещё секунду. Ещё полсекунды.  
Вакидзаси по рукоять, по самую цубу входит в грудь врага — и в створку ворот за его спиной. Пригвождённый к доскам, Волк хрипит и царапает рукоять, пытаясь выдрать клинок из своего тела. А потом затихает.  
Снег у ворот — белый-белый. Как лицо Сакуры.  
— Прости... — улыбка дрожит на закушенных губах, слёзы дрожат в расширенных от боли глазах, и голос дрожит, срывается вместе с дыханием. — Что... не сказала...  
Обнять, прислонить головой к плечу — но ей всё равно трудно дышать, и кровь слишком быстро пропитывает светлую ткань платья. Белое тает в красном. Как снег — в крови; как рассудок — в пьяном безумии.  
— Я... тебя...  
— Сакура...  
— ...прости...  
Зимний день стновится летней ночью, и она опять улыбается — как улыбалась тогда, умирая в первый раз; и маленькая холодная ладонь так же легко ложится на лицо, заслоняя от глаз, вычёркивая, отменяя изрубленные тела на залитой кровью земле. Ничего нет. Ничего не случилось — и не будет, пока эта рука закрывает глаза перепуганному ребёнку, которому ещё не пришло время сражаться и умирать.  
Долго-долго.  
Целую жизнь; и потом ещё вечность в придачу.  
А потом белая завеса падает с глаз — и красный прилив поднимается выше и выше, захлёстывает последний островок здравого сознания.  
Тонут в кровавой пене белое лицо, белые руки, чёрные невидящие глаза...  
Смех. Кровь. Синие накидки врагов.  
Рукоять меча в ладони. Танец красных лепестков в кромешном мраке безумия.  
Удар. Хруст. Враг не падает, враг смеётся кривым оскалом разинутого рта.  
Удар. Хруст.  
Кровь на руках. Кровь на губах.  
Удар...

***

Запрос на приказ от командира был пустой формальностью. Хидзиката знал, что Кондо согласится с его доводами: нельзя доверять охрану и допрос ценного пленника тому, кто имеет на этого пленника большой и острый зуб. Но если Ниими готов подчиниться только официальному распоряжению кёкутё — что ж, пусть будет так.  
Дорога от Фудо-до обратно в Ниси Хонгандзи заняла немного времени, объяснения с Кондо — и того меньше, но когда Хидзиката, придерживая в рукаве сложенное письмо от командира, вместе с Сайто снова подошёл к ограде будущих казарм, непонятное чувство тревоги заставило его заторопиться. Через несколько секунд он понял, что именно его насторожило: ворота Фудо-до были открыты. С того места, где они находились, массивная арка ворот загораживала левую створку, открытую вовнутрь, но уже можно было различить узкий просвет между аркой и правой створкой.  
Не сговариваясь, они прибавили шагу, потом рванули бегом.  
И всё равно, как выяснилось, опоздали.  
Когда Сайто, вырвавшись вперёд, подбегал к воротам, Хидзиката отставал на него на четверть полёта стрелы. Но даже с этого расстояния уже было видно пространство под аркой ворот и ближний участок двора — и от того, что он увидел, у него чуть не отнялись ноги. Хотя никто не назвал бы Хидзикату Тосидзо непривычным к крови.  
...Здесь её было, кажется, больше, чем снега. Багряные, не успевшие потемнеть лужи ещё дымились на морозе, а тела в синих форменных накидках громоздились на земле, как вытрошенные рыбины на кухонном столе — среди груд собственной требухи.  
И щуплая рыжеволосая фигурка — почему-то тоже в синем форменном хаори, сплошь заляпанном алыми пятнами, словно он омылся в крови. А, впрочем, так оно, наверное, и было...  
Хидзиката не сразу понял, что он делает, почему стоит у выхода, но не бежит, не пытается скрыться. Ещё несколько шагов — из-за арки ворот стала видна вторая створка, и замкому открылось то, что обогнавший его Сайто увидел на несколько мгновений раньше.  
У дубовой створки стоял Хирама. Нет — висел, уронив руки и склонив голову, и рукоять вакидзаси торчала у него из груди, будто головка булавки, пригвоздившей серо-синюю бабочку к листу бумаги. А Химура, не сходя с места, снова и снова рубил прибитое к воротам тело. Молча и исступлённо. Занося меч одинаково правильным, отточенным движением. Не обращая внимания на то, что грудь и живот мертвеца уже превратились в месиво из разлохмаченной плоти и обломков костей, и с каждым ударом ошмётки мяса и внутренностей падают под ноги убийце, в натёкшую красную лужу.  
Страшное зрелище заставило бы оцепенеть любого, но Сайто даже не сбился с шага. И замедлил бег лишь на секунду — чтобы обнажить меч.  
...Он всё-таки был хорош, этот юный хитокири, он вовремя почуял опасность. И после побоев, которых с лихвой хватило бы и взрослому, после схватки, которая оставила бы без сил и полностью здорового бойца, он всё ещё смог поднять окровавленное оружие и броситься на врага. Но у него не было шансов. Против Сайто — ни единого.  
В технике хирадзуки меч держат горизонтально, чтобы при колющем ударе клинок легко проходил между рёбер. Мальчишка налетел грудью на лезвие и замер, не дотянувшись своим мечом до плеча Сайто. Взгляд у него остановился, с побелевшего лица стёрлось всякое выражение. Волк шагнул назад, коротким рывком освободил оружие, и хитокири осел на колени, а потом безвольно повалился на бок.  
Сайто поднял меч ещё раз. Спокойно и неторопливо, примеряясь отсечь рыжую голову...  
Выстрел хлестнул по ушам, как удар бича, раскатился звонким эхом от стен. Сайто покачнулся, словно невидимая рука толкнула его в грудь, — и упал навзничь, рядом с поверженным противником.  
Всё случилось так быстро, что Хидзиката не успел остановиться. С разгону пролетел ещё несколько шагов, бросил ладонь на рукоять меча — и только тогда осознал, что меч не поможет: высокий человек в тёмно-синем хаори, выскочивший из-за угла ограды с другой стороны, сжимал в руке дымящийся револьвер.  
Они застыли оба, немного не добежав до того места перед воротами, где бок о бок вытянулись на снегу раненый Сайто и то ли мёртвый, то ли умирающий хитокири. Правая рука Хидзикаты лежала на рукояти меча, левая сжимала ножны в положении для иаи — но расстояние было слишком велико, чтобы покрыть его одним рывком, а револьвер уже смотрел ему в лицо, напоминая о том, что клинок не может опередить пулю. Сакамото придерживал левой рукой запястье правой, и тяжёлое чужеземное оружие не гуляло, чёрный зрачок дула ни на волос не отклонялся от цели.  
Теперь Хидзиката понял свою ошибку — вполне объяснимую, но тем не менее роковую. Он полагался на два соображения: что Сакамото потребуется время, чтобы узнать об аресте Химуры, и что он придёт выручать друга не раньше сумерек. Короткий промежуток между заходом солнца и полной темнотой — самое подходящее время для того, чтобы внезапно напасть, а потом скрыться без помех. Но случилось то, чего Хидзиката не мог ожидать — Сакамото каким-то образом получил известие об аресте прежде, чем слухи могли распространиться по городу, правильно вычислил место пребывания пленника, а ещё ухитрился достать огнестрельное оружие. И, конечно, имея револьвер, он пришёл в то время, когда оружие могло дать ему наибольшее преимущество в дальнем бою. Для мечника атака на превосходящие силы противника среди бела дня была бы безумием или деянием невиданной смелости. Для человека с револьвером — единственной надеждой на победу.  
Следовало отдать этому человеку должное: ему хватило ума и везения переиграть Хидзикату, чего уже не случалось довольно давно. А впрочем, будь Сакамото глупцом и неудачником, он не занимал бы сейчас одну из верхних строчек в розыскных списках бакуфу...  
Секунды текли каплями горячего воска, медленно и обжигающе. Лицо Сакамото сводила гневная судорога, ноздри раздувались, взгляд метался от Хидзикаты к телу Химуры и обратно — но второго выстрела всё не было. Словно в театре, когда актёры, изображающие бой, замирают в выразительных позах друг против друга. Хидзиката не двигался с места, потому что знал — ему не успеть, не дотянуться до противника. Удивляло другое: отчего медлит Сакамото? Что мешает ему застрелить последнего оставшегося врага, забрать своего сообщника и уйти?  
В глазах мятежника промелькнула неуверенность. Он едва заметно переступил с ноги на ногу, пальцы плотнее сжали рукоять револьвера... вот оно что. В ярости, в боевом запале пристрелить ненавистного "волка", который только что проткнул твоего друга мечом, — это гораздо проще, чем всадить пулю в голову старому знакомому, глядя ему прямо в глаза... верно, Рёма-сан?  
...Много лет назад, в Эдо, когда один бродячий аптекарь, всюду таскавший с собой деревянный меч и учебный доспех, заглянул в прославленное додзё Тиба, он не особо надеялся, что его удостоят поединка. Школа Хокусин Итто как раз достигла расцвета, и фехтовальные залы полнились заносчивыми самурайскими сынками, которым не к лицу было скрещивать оружие с простолюдином. Но в тот день ему повезло — один из учеников, недавно сдавший экзамен на средний разряд, рослый парень из Тоса с потешным выговором, оказался очень интересным противником. И совершенно не обидчивым: проиграв решающее очко в бою до трёх ударов, он долго хлопал Хидзикату по плечу, благодарил за науку и обещал как-нибудь заглянуть в эту школу "Сиэйкан", где учат таким занятным приёмчикам...  
Сдержать обещание не получилось. Да и встреча оказалась совсем не такой, как они могли себе представить в тот далёкий день, когда ещё не знали, что станут врагами.  
Оба так и не пошевелились — но теперь Хидзиката уже был уверен, что Сакамото не выстрелит первым. И не отводил глаз, удерживая его взглядом, как невидимой, но прочной нитью.  
Он чувствовал нарастающее замешательство противника: Химура уже наверняка был мёртв, но Сакамото не мог бросить его и уйти. И не мог приблизиться к телу, не подставившись под удар Хидзикаты. И не мог заставить себя спустить курок. А время истекало: в любую минуту в переулок могли заглянуть люди Мимаваригуми или городские стражники, привлечённые звуком выстрела.  
А ещё... Хидзиката не смотрел вбок, но краем глаза уловил почти незаметное движение. Тело на снегу чуть изменило положение, согнутая рука сместилась, ища опору для толчка... Сайто был жив, в сознании и готов действовать — а значит, не всё ещё пропало.  
Для понимания им не требовалось слов: Хидзиката знал, что достаточно одного кивка, даже движения ресниц — и Сайто ринется на врага. Настоящей атаки не получится — слишком невыгодная позиция, слишком подвижная цель; но мгновение, которое нужно Хидзикате для броска и удара, — это мгновение Сайто ему отыграет.  
И получит ещё одну, может быть, две пули в упор...  
Жизнь за жизнь. Рассудком Хидзиката понимал, что это разумный обмен. Сакамото с его связями сделался почти так же опасен, как Кацура, устранить его — значило выбить из рук мятежников ключевую фигуру. А Сайто ранен и может умереть при любом исходе... Жизнь за жизнь. Серебряный генерал — за коня-дракона*.  
Разумный обмен?  
"Нет," — проговорил он одними губами. И чуть качнул подбородком, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от противника. Сайто должен был понять. Должен был...  
В тишину ворвался быстрый скрип шагов по снегу. Мелькнула надежда — свои? — но человек, появившийся за спиной Сакамото, был одет не в форменное хаори, а в тёмное кимоно без гербов. На плече он нёс копьё со снятым чехлом, и при виде сцены у ворот это копьё как-то быстро и ловко оказалось у него в руках.  
— Синдзо, — хрипло сказал Сакамото, не оглядываясь и продолжая держать Хидзикату на прицеле. — Забери малого.  
Хидзиката скрипнул зубами. Миёси Синдзо шёл в розыскных списках невысоко — убийств и иных тяжких преступлений за ним не числилось, если не считать преступлением то, что он был из Тёсю. Ну, и ещё незаконное пребывание в старой столице, куда вассалам мятежного клана был въезд заказан. Но его подозревали в связях с Кацурой и Такасуги, а по нынешним временам за это можно было лишиться головы так же верно, как и за убийство.  
Миёси осторожно, сбоку подобрался к телу Химуры, опустился на колено. Хидзиката прямо-таки кожей ощущал идущее от Сайто напряжение. Сейчас, в эту секунду ему было бы достаточно одного движения, чтобы схватить ни о чём не подозревающего Миёси и повалить на себя; их схватка должна была отвлечь Сакамото на пару секунд, оставляя Хидзикате хороший шанс...  
Серебряный генерал — за коня-дракона и пешку. Мало?  
Мало. Прости, Сайто. Я не согласен на такой обмен.  
Миёси взвалил нетяжёлое тело на плечо, свободной рукой поднял копьё, выпрямился. Момент был упущен. Продолжая целиться, Сакамото попятился назад. Мотнул головой — Миёси понял и побежал вверх по улице, унося Химуру. Сакамото, медленно отступая, дошёл до угла — а потом повернулся и рванул бегом, догоняя сообщника.  
Хидзиката выдохнул и бросился к Сайто.  
Тот, видимо, с самого начала успел плотно прижать рану, скомкав ткань одежды вокруг, — и крови вытекло меньше, чем можно было ожидать при ранении в грудь. Правда, снег рядом с ним сплошь окрасился алым, но это была по большей части кровь Химуры. Лишним подтверждением тому служила редкая стёжка красных капель, уходящая за угол вместе со следами беглецов. Далеко не уйдут, пронеслось у Хидзикаты в голове, — и тут, наконец, с другой стороны улицы замелькали знакомые синие накидки.  
— Фукутё! — Нагакура подбежал первым, опередив Такэду и его людей. — Что произошло? — И осёкся, увидев Сайто и за ним — кровавое "какэмоно"* на воротах и разбросанные по двору трупы.  
В который раз благословив старую лекарскую привычку, Хидзиката вытащил из-за пазухи моток чистого полотна. Разжал судорожно сведённые пальцы Сайто, распахнул промокшее косодэ, заткнул рану оторванным куском бинта и туго перетянул сверху.  
— Отнесите его в штаб и позовите Ямадзаки, — приказал он, поднимаясь. — Трое — осмотрите двор, ищите выживших. Проверьте, есть ли пострадавшие в доме. Остальные — за мной.  
И первым бросился в ту сторону, где скрылись Сакамото и Миёси.  
Перед ним, указывая дорогу, тянулись мелкие красные пятна — по истоптанному снегу, по грязи, по клочьям жёлтой прошлогодней травы. За спиной раздавался слитный топот ног.  
Волки шли по кровавому следу.  
Добыча не могла ускользнуть.  


***

< — Синсэнгуми проводит обыск! Немедленно откройте двери!  
Харада подкрепил свои слова, стукнув древком копья о деревянный настил крыльца. На молодого самурая в парадной накидке с гербами князя Симадзу это не произвело никакого впечатления, а его товарищи, выстроившиеся цепью перед закрытыми дверями зала Хондо, как один, взялись за рукояти мечей.  
Харада засопел, угрожающе склонив копьё, и десять человек из его отряда, что сгрудились на ступенях за его спиной, тоже изготовились к бою. Скорее напоказ, чем всерьёз — но перегибать палку всё же не стоило, и Хидзиката вышел вперёд, одним жестом оборвав недовольное ворчание подчинённых.  
— Заместитель командующего Синсэнгуми Хидзиката Тосидзо, — отчеканил он. — По приказу военного коменданта Киото мы преследуем троих преступников, укрывшихся в этом храме. Прошу открыть двери для обыска и не чинить препятствий!  
...Они не могли ошибиться. По следам крови Синсэнгуми дошли до моста на Пятой линии, а оттуда, рассыпавшись по всему гончарному кварталу, стянули кольцо облавы к подножию горы Отова. Можно было понять, на что надеялись Сакамото и Миёси: среди святилищ и пагод Киёмидзу-дэра, разбросанных по лесистому склону горы, нелегко кого-то отыскать, особенно с приближением сумерек. Но как только на помощь к Хидзикате подошёл ещё и Харада со своим отрядом, поимка беглецов стала лишь вопросом времени. Нагакура и Такэда с большей частью людей занялись тем, в чём Синсэнгуми не знали себе равных — планомерным и тщательным прочёсыванием местности. Тем временем Хидзиката с Харадой приступили к обыску главного зала, где и столкнулись с неожиданным препятствием в виде запертых дверей и охраняющих вход вооружённых самураев.  
— Кикути Годзаэмон из Сацума, — недружелюбно отозвался молодой самурай. — Сожалею, но впустить вас не могу. В зале идёт поминальная служба, и мы не позволим её прервать. Прошу вас удалиться.  
Из-за дверей и впрямь доносилось монотонное пение и удары гонга, а запах благовоний ощущался даже на крыльце. Слова самурая могли быть и правдой. Если забыть о том, что именно клан Сацума приютил Сакамото и других учеников Кацу Кайсю после разгона Военно-морской школы, и именно клан Сацума подозревался в сговоре с мятежными Тёсю за спиной его высочества сёгуна.  
— Мои сожаления безмерны, — отозвался Хидзиката, и не думая сходить с крыльца, — но речь идёт о деле чрезвычайной важности. Если потребуется, я лично принесу извинения настоятелю и господину Сайго, но обыск должен быть проведён.  
Кикути покраснел и ещё выше задрал подбородок.  
— Даже такие невежи, как Мибу-ро, должны понимать, что вмешательство в священный обряд — это верх наглости, которому не может быть извинений! — гаркнул он. — Проваливайте, пока мы не спустили вас с лестницы!  
Харада зашипел, как бешеный кот. Пришлось дёрнуть его за рукав, напоминая о приличиях.  
— Храм Киёмидзу-дэра — не собственность Сацума! — Хидзиката тоже повысил голос. Ему не впервые доводилось осаживать таких вот заносчивых самураев, считавших Синсэнгуми людьми второго сорта, а выданные им полномочия — пустым звуком. — Кто имеет право войти сюда, а кто нет — решать не вам, а его светлости князю Мацудайра Катамори, чью волю мы выполняем. Защищайте свою резиденцию, если угодно, но не смейте мешать нам на городской земле!  
— Я, Кикути Годзаэмон, своими руками срублю голову любому, кто осмелится войти в эту дверь без нашего разрешения! — Кикути схватился за рукоять меча, и остальные сацумцы повторили его движение.  
Хидзиката усмехнулся, не прикасаясь к оружию. Угрозы самурая не стоили другого ответа, но вот то, что Кикути так явно нарывался на ссору, говорило о многом. Кажется, ему действительно приказали никого не впускать в эту дверь. Раз уж он всерьёз готов был затеять вооружённую драку и даже вызвать гнев князя Мацудайры на головы всех сацумцев, лишь бы не дать Синсэнгуми войти внутрь...  
— Ну, что же вы? — выдохнул Кикути. — Обнажите меч или убирайтесь!  
— Если я обнажу меч, — всё так же улыбаясь, объяснил Хидзиката, — мне придётся вас убить. А на что мне ваша голова? Лично я бататы не люблю, предпочитаю рис.  
В спину грохнуло дружным хохотом. Кикути сделался уже не красным — тёмно-багровым, а его соседи по шеренге, наоборот, побелели от гнева. Сацумцы терпеть не могли, когда их называли "бататами" — язвительная кличка напоминала о том, что жители одной из самых воинственных провинций настолько бедны, что вынуждены питаться сладким картофелем, а рис видят только по большим праздникам.  
— Ты!.. — Кикути занёс меч. Хидзиката мысленно покачал головой: юношу, видимо, обучали стилю Дзигэн, но применять эту науку к уличным дракам он не умел. Для мощного удара надо твёрдо стоять на ногах, а вот спускаться по лестнице и атаковать противника, стоящего на три ступени ниже... Хидзиката уже знал, куда надо будет отступить и как повернуться, пропуская нападающего. И сколько ступеней он сосчитает после этого своей высокородной самурайской задницей...  
— Что тут за шум, Кикути?  
Двери зала распахнулись за спинами сацумцев, и в освещённом проёме встал человек такого роста и ширины, что спутать его ни с кем было невозможно — другой такой же внушительной персоны в Киото не обитало. К тому же Хидзиката и Сайго Китиноскэ, глава военного представительства Сацума, знали друг друга в лицо ещё со времён сражения у Запретного города.  
— Никак, господин Хидзиката пожаловал? — Сайго радушно улыбнулся и вышел вперёд, отстранив дрожащего от ярости Кикути. — Простите, что не вышел приветствовать вас сразу, но у нас тут поминальная служба. Вы меня очень обяжете, если позволите закончить церемонию без помех.  
— Господин Сайго, — Хидзиката обозначил учтивый, но короткий поклон, — у меня есть основания полагать, что в храме скрываются трое вооружённых мятежников. Ради вашей же безопасности я прошу вас прервать обряд и освободить помещение для обыска.  
— О? — удивился Сайго. Очень естественно удивился, в другое время Хидзиката даже поверил бы. — Господин Хидзиката, как вы можете видеть, двери зала были закрыты с начала службы, и мои люди не пропускали сюда никаких подозрительных личностей. Преступники никак не могли сюда проникнуть, так что...  
— Один из преступников, — оборвал его Хидзиката, — известный вам Сакамото Рёма, бывший ученик Военно-морской школы, которому вы оказывали покровительство. Кто-то из ваших людей мог впустить его, не зная, что он объявлен в розыск. Его сопровождают двое — мятежник из Тёсю и опасный убийца, на совести которого не меньше пятнадцати жизней, в том числе вассалов Айдзу. Если по вашей вине они ускользнут от правосудия, князь Мацудайра может счесть это недружественным жестом по отношению к его клану. — Последние слова он произнёс с нажимом, надеясь, что Сайго осознает тяжесть последствий, которыми могла грозить ему ссора Мацудайры и Симадзу.  
Сайго опустил голову, то ли в раздумье, то ли в глубокой печали.  
— Мы возносим молитвы за упокой души преподобного Гэссё, прежнего настоятеля храма и моего дорогого друга, — на этот раз скорбь в его голосе была неподдельной. — Если князь Мацудайра сочтёт мои действия неподобающими, я готов принять на себя его гнев и расстаться с жизнью, но я не могу пренебречь долгом перед памятью друга. Я проведу церемонию до конца, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Если вы подозреваете, что преступники проникли в этот зал без моего ведома, можете выставить здесь охрану. Я со своей стороны обещаю вам, что до окончания службы отсюда никто не скроется. После этого я уведу своих людей, и здание будет в вашем распоряжении. Прошу меня простить! — Сайго поклонился и вошёл обратно в зал. Самураи быстро захлопнули двери за его спиной.  
Хидзиката заставил себя сдержать гневный выдох. Пока двери были открыты, он успел окинуть взглядом внутреннее убранство зала — блеск статуй и золотой утвари, горящие светильники и ароматные палочки перед алтарями, коленопреклонённые ряды монахов и самураев в парадных одеяниях. И никаких следов присутствия беглецов. Но это ещё ничего не значило — в тёмных боковых притворах, куда не достигал свет лампад, можно было спрятать даже не трёх, а тридцать человек, если нужно.  
Последние сомнения отпали. Сакамото бежал не наугад, а в заранее условленное место, где его ждали, подготовив внушительное прикрытие. Хидзиката готов был прозакладывать меч и правую руку за то, что за этими дверями, под громкое пение сутр Сакамото и Миёси совещаются с Сайго, изыскивая уловки, чтобы пройти незамеченными через оцепление Синсэнгуми.  
Проклятые правила. Проклятые заплесневелые законы, по которым кланы неподсудны даже военному коменданту города. Что бы Сайго ни творил здесь, в Киото, — отвечать он будет только перед князем Симадзу. И пока он не пойман за руку на месте преступления, любая попытка применить к нему силу будет расценена как разбойное нападение на княжество Сацума. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями для Синсэнгуми в целом и для командира Кондо лично.  
Если бы Кикути набросился на них первым, это можно было бы представить как нападение на людей Мацудайры, да ещё при исполнении — и тогда вина легла бы на Сацума. Но Кикути уже остыл и успокоился, чувствуя за собой поддержку старшего по рангу. Теперь он с важным видом расхаживал по крыльцу, поглядывая сверху вниз на помрачневших Волков.  
Подбежавший Нагакура сообщил то, о чём Хидзиката и так уже знал: обыск других строений и прилегающих зарослей не увенчался успехом. Из всей территории храма необследованным остался только главный зал.  
Старинное здание, чудо зодческого искусства, опиралось на крутой склон горы лишь одним краем, а с другой стороны его поддерживал помост, вознесённый над обрывом на деревянных сваях высотой в десять человеческих ростов. Легенда гласила, что какой-то смельчак однажды прыгнул с этого помоста и остался жив — но Сакамото и Миёси вряд ли последуют этим путём. Может, от отчаяния они и попытались бы спуститься по сваям, но с полумёртвым Химурой такой трюк не пройдёт... впрочем, если мальчишка уже умер, то и этот путь исключать нельзя. Значит, ещё пять человек — на террасу с обратной стороны. Десять — с левого и с правого крыла здания. Десять — к главному входу. Двоих — с донесением в штаб, за фонарями и какой-никакой едой для стоящих в оцеплении. Остальным разбиться на тройки, обходить территорию и задерживать любого, кто попытается проскочить мимо них к воротам.  
Зимние сумерки накатились быстро, окутав гору пасмурной синей мглой. Принесённые из штаба фонари и рисовые колобки разошлись по рукам, но Хидзикате кусок в горло не лез. Гонец передал, что из людей, которых Ниими отрядил для засады в Фудо-до, выжил только Ногути — тот, что охранял пленника. Сайто совсем плох, Ямадзаки не смог извлечь пулю. Командир сам отправился в резиденцию Катамори — во-первых, чтобы привезти Мацумото-сэнсэя, личного врача князя; а во-вторых, чтобы объяснить создавшееся положение и испросить содействия Айдзу.  
Пока Хидзиката слушал новости, пение в храме стихло. Ещё некоторое время спустя двери снова отворились. Первыми вышли в ряд четверо самураев в гербовых накидках. За ними...  
— Охренеть! — вырвалось у Харады. — Они бы ещё лошадь туда притащили!  
Действительно, было от чего опешить. Вслед за самураями на плечах шестерых дюжих носильщиков из дверей выехал паланкин — таких размеров, что в нём, пожалуй, поместился бы и тигр. На паланкине красовался большой герб князя Симадзу и по углам — маленькие изображения скрещённых соколиных перьев, семейный мон Сайго Такамори.  
— Эй, я не понял! — не унимался Харада. — Это что, вот так можно — в молельный зал на паланкине?  
Хидзиката не мог ответить — от ярости свело губы. За него ответил Кикути:  
— Господин Сайго был ранен в ногу, защищая дворец его императорского величества, — проговорил он с важностью. — Временами рана ещё доставляет ему страдания, мешая ходить. Питая глубокое уважение к господину Сайго, настоятель Киёмидзу-дэра разрешил ему посещать храм таким образом.  
О, да... Стиснутая рука Хидзикаты онемела на рукояти меча. Несомненно, настоятель много что разрешал господину Сайго. Например, приводить в обитель Будды целую армию самураев. Или впускать сюда вооружённых преступников. Или укрывать в священном месте убийцу, на котором ещё не остыла кровь убитых.  
Паланкин величественно поплыл вниз по ступеням. В нём явно хватало места, чтобы даже такой крупный человек, как Сайго Такамори, уселся с полным удобством. Ну, или с некоторым неудобством — если вместе с ним в том же паланкине спрятать тело невысокого и щуплого юноши...  
Хидзиката шагнул было к паланкину — но Кикути был настороже и преградил ему дорогу. Остальные сацумцы быстро образовали живую цепь, отсекая Волков от головы процессии. А из зала выходили и выходили другие — плотным строем, сомкнувшись плечо к плечу и низко надвинув соломенные шляпы, словно бы для защиты от редкого мокрого снега. Совершенно неразличимые в одинаковых гербовых накидках, со скрытыми в тени лицами.  
Это был провал, полный и окончательный. Даже если бы можно было наверняка, безошибочно узнать Сакамото и Миёси в этой толпе — сацумцы не позволят вытащить их из строя и разоблачить как ряженых. Любая попытка отбить преступников неизбежно перерастёт в стычку с их охраной — и в общей свалке виновные ускользнут, а Хидзиката и его люди окажутся зачинщиками беспорядков.  
Потому что Синсэнгуми, прикрывавшие спину тому же Сайго в битве у дворца, — всего лишь "волки". Ронины, разночинцы, отбросы общества. А клан — клан неприкосновенен...  
— Можете осмотреть зал, если вам угодно, — Кикути усмехался уже с неприкрытым злорадством. За его спиной человеческая река потекла по лестнице, сопровождая удаляющийся паланкин. — А мы, с вашего позволения, откланяемся.  
С едва заметным кивком он развернулся и зашагал вниз. Самураи из караула двинулись за ним, пристроившись в хвост шествия.  
— Фукутё? — прервал молчание Нагакура. — Что будем делать?  
— Идём за ними, — проговорил Хидзиката. Чтобы разжать пальцы на рукояти, пришлось сделать над собой усилие. — Следите, если кто-нибудь попытается выйти из строя и скрыться. Пятеро пусть останутся и обыщут зал.  
Хотя он уже и так знал, что в зале не найдут ничего подозрительного — даже пятнышка крови.

***

— Решение за вами, — сказал Мацумото-сэнсэй, вытирая руки. Ямадзаки тенью двигался за его спиной, меняя покрасневшую воду в тазу на свежую, принесённую с кухни.  
Лицо Сайто было серым, и дышал он с хрипом, оскалившись, словно зубами выгрызал каждый глоток воздуха. Волосы на лбу и висках намокли от пота, под запавшими веками легла синева.  
— Лёгкое, возможно, не пробито, но сдавлено. — Врач провёл пальцем по груди Сайто, от пулевого отверстия вдоль свода ключицы. — Пуля препятствует оттоку крови из раны, кровь скапливается внутри и угнетает дыхание. Если оставить всё, как есть, он протянет ещё сутки... может быть, чуть больше.  
— Ясно. — Лицо Кондо напоминало деревянную маску — двигались только губы. — Что ещё можно сделать?  
— Попытаться извлечь пулю. Но это опасно. Она прошла вот так, наискосок, и остановилась под лопаткой изнутри. В другом месте можно было бы сделать встречный надрез и вытащить пулю со спины, но здесь так не получится. А доставая её через рану, я могу повредить лёгкое. Это одна опасность. Вторая — то, что пуля могла пробить кровеносную жилу вот здесь, за ребром. В этом случае, как только я уберу помеху, кровотчение усилится, и он умрёт ещё быстрее. — Мацумото потёр висок. — Иными словами, если я попытаюсь удалить пулю, то либо спасу его, либо убью. Но если я этого не сделаю, он умрёт наверняка.  
— Я понял. — Кондо не оглянулся на заместителя: это решение принадлежало только ему. — Пожалуйста, извлеките пулю, сэнсэй.  
— Хорошо, — Мацумото не удивился: видно, именно такого ответа и ждал. — Мне нужно немного кипятка.  
Ямадзаки принёс чайник и чашку. Мацумото откупорил принесённую с собой баночку, набрал маленькой ложкой порцию тёмно-зелёной пасты с резким запахом. Разболтал в чашке с горячей водой.  
Когда он приподнял голову Сайто, собираясь напоить его приготовленным лекарством, Хидзиката удержал его за руку.  
— Скажите, сэнсэй, — настойчиво спросил он, — что вы хотите ему дать и зачем?  
— Средство от боли, — спокойно пояснил Мацумото. — Мне придётся расширять рану и вынимать пулю с помощью хирургических инструментов, а для этого нужно, чтобы он лежал совершенно неподвижно. Это лекарство на время погрузит его в сон и расслабит мышцы.  
— Значит, это и есть "снадобье премудрого отшельника"*? — Хидзиката помрачнел. — Простите, сэнсэй, но я не согласен. Вы ведь сможете вынуть пулю и без этой отравы?  
— Тоси, — в голосе Кондо зазвучало предостережение. — Сэнсэй лучше знает.  
— А я знаю, что от этой дряни больные потом слепнут и теряют рассудок! — огрызнулся Хидзиката. — Не в обиду вам будь сказано, сэнсэй, но я никому не пожелаю жить слепым. Если Сайто суждено умереть — ничего не поделаешь. Но спасти ему жизнь и искалечить — это хуже, чем убить.  
Он поклонился врачу самым почтительным из поклонов, коснувшись пола ладонями и лбом.  
— Прошу вас, сэнсэй. Умоляю вас. Мы привяжем его, чтобы он не двигался. Будем держать впятером, вдесятером... Вы превосходный врач, а Сайто очень сильный. Вы сможете сделать это без обезболивания. Пожалуйста!  
— Господин Хидзиката, не нужно, — Мацумото покачал головой. — Я хороший врач, говорю без ложной скромности. Именно поэтому я знаю, что я смогу сделать, а что мне не под силу. Не имеет значения, как надёжно вы его будете держать. Боль напрягает мышцы и изменяет ритм дыхания, а мне нужно будет ввести инстументы в рану, рядом с лёгким. Без "снадобья отшельника" я не смогу этого сделать. Действительно, риск есть, но это единственная возможность спасти его. Я уменьшу дозу, насколько это возможно, чтобы сон не был чрезмерно глубоким. Больше ничего предложить не могу.  
— Но ведь... — Хидзиката был готов спорить и протестовать, но тяжёлая ладонь на плече оборвала его на полуслове.  
— Тоси, — голос Кондо звучал негромко, но с предупреждающей ноткой. — Пусть Мацумото-сэнсэй действует, как считает нужным. Успокойся. Можешь считать это приказом.  
Хидзиката уронил руки, бессильно сжав кулаки. Они были правы. Они наверняка были правы, а он просто взвился на ровном месте, сам не понимая, почему его так напугала мысль о том, что Сайто может выжить, но потерять зрение или соскользнуть в безумие. Наверное, потому, что он не представлял себе для Сайто иной судьбы, чем полная, на пределе сил жизнь — или быстрая гибель в бою. Для этого человека участь калеки, отлучение от пути меча и пути воина казались куда более страшным исходом, чем смерть.  
Вгоняя ногти в ладони, он молча смотрел, как Мацумото тщательно моет чашку, отмеряет новую дозу снадобья, разводит и с помощью Ямадзаки маленькими порциями вливает его в рот Сайто, следя, чтобы тот не захлебнулся в полубеспамятстве.  
— Теперь надо ждать, — ответил врач на вопросительный взгляд Кондо. — Он ослаблен... потребуется час или полтора, чтобы лекарство подействовало. Я побуду с ним. Если хотите присутствовать при операции, я вас позову.  
Кондо кивнул и вышел, поманив Хидзикату за собой. В соседней комнате указал ему на подушку и сам опустился на пол рядом, не сдержав тяжёлого вздоха.  
— Что у вас там вышло с Сайго? — спросил он. Едва ли это было самым важным вопросом сию минуту, но им обоим требовалось отвлечься.  
Хидзиката сжал губы.  
— Сайго помог бежать Сакамото и его сообщникам. В лучшем случае это означает, что он готов преступить закон, чтобы сберечь для Сацумы каждого обученного моряка. В худшем — что он связан через Сакамото с мятежниками из Тёсю и тайно помогает им. Пока ещё — тайно.  
— Вот, значит, как, — тяжело проговорил Кондо. — Ты уверен?  
Хидзиката кивнул.  
— Полностью. Всё было спланировано с самого начала.  
— Кроме того, что пленник освободился сам, — вставил Кондо. — Нам ещё предстоит разобраться, как это получилось, что он улизнул из-под носа охраны. Ты как знаешь, а мне не верится, что Ногути был с кем-то в сговоре. Во-первых, хитокири чуть не придушил его насмерть, во-вторых, Ногути сам из людей Сэридзавы и помогать его убийце не стал бы ни за какие блага..  
— Согласен, — не стал спорить Хидзиката. — В любом случае, предполагалось, что Сакамото и Миёси нападут на Фудо-до, перебьют охрану и заберут своего приятеля. У них было огнестрельное оружие, поэтому решили идти днём. А поскольку было ясно, что днём оторваться от погони они не смогут, Сайго подготовил им встречу в Киёмидзу-дэра.  
— Зачем так сложно? Они могли бы бежать сразу в резиденцию клана...  
— И привели бы нас прямо на хвосте. После чего князь Мацудайра мог бы подать жалобу регенту, имея на руках все свидетельства, что преступники действительно находятся под защитой Сацумы. А так — у нас нет ни доказательств, ни прямых улик, и Сайго отпрётся от любых обвинений. Никто не видел переодетого Сакамото среди самураев Сацумы или труп Химуры в паланкине Сайго. А если кто видел, тому померещилось.  
Он сглотнул — язык словно горечью покрылся от воспоминания об их неудаче. Синсэнгуми сопровождали процессию Сайго до самой резиденции клана Сацума. Держались так близко, как позволяли приличия, вглядывались в лица самураев под опущенными полями шляп, надеясь, что кто-то из преступников не выдержит напряжения и бросится бежать... Не бросились. Ровными шеренгами, ни разу не сбив строй, самураи прошагали за паланкином в ворота, за которыми кончалось правосудие городского магистрата и начиналось правосудие княжества Сацума. И ровно через минуту после того, как тяжёлые дубовые створки захлопнулись перед лицом Хидзикаты, к ним подошёл отряд самураев Айдзу, посланный князем Мацудайрой для разбирательства.  
— Тоси, прекращай грызть себя, — нахмурился Кондо. — Ты сделал всё, что мог, а на остальное у нас нет полномочий. Что делать с Сайго и как уличить его в измене — решать уже не нам, а господину Катамори. Ты не виноват, что Сакамото ушёл.  
Хидзиката покачал головой. Он знал про себя, что шанс был. Ценой жизни Сайто, да — но был. И если Сайто умрёт во время операции — это будет означать, что Хидзиката бездарно упустил единственную возможность не только добраться до Кацуры, но и вывести на чистую воду Сайго с его тайными делишками. Вместе со сбежавшим Сакамото все доказательства ушли, как вода в песок — и думать об этом было нестерпимо.  
...Прошло почти два часа, когда Ямадзаки, выглянув из-за двери, пригласил командира и замкома обратно. Мацумото, склонившись над раненым, слушал его дыхание. Оттянул веко, приподнял вялую расслабленную руку, нащупывая пульс. Потом оглянулся по сторонам:  
— Нужно побольше света.  
Ямадзаки молча кивнул и пошёл зажигать новые свечи. Хидзиката окунул руки в воду — она была уже чуть тёплой. За ним вымыл руки Кондо.  
Мацумото снял одеяло, укрывавшее Сайто до пояса.  
— Господин Кондо, прижмите его за плечи, пожалуйста. Господин Хидзиката, придержите его ноги. Не думаю, чтобы он что-то чувствовал сейчас, но так будет надёжнее.  
Он, казалось, нарочно медлил, раскладывая на поданном Ямадзаки подносе свои лезвия, иглы и щипцы. Движения его рук были неторопливы, даже торжественны, и Хидзикату неожиданно осенило, что эта подготовка, верно, была для врача таким же ритуалом сосредоточения, как для него самого — облачение и поклон перед поединком. Только сейчас Мацумото-сэнсэю предстоял не учебный, а настоящий бой, и ценой поражения тоже была жизнь; и в последний момент, склонившись над Сайто с ножом в руке, он беззвучно произнёс — а Хидзиката прочёл по губам: "Помилуй, Будда Амида!"  
И острый кончик лезвия вошёл в рану.  
Сайто не закричал — дурманное зелье надёжно погрузило его в глубину беспамятства. Дыхание всё так же клокотало у него в горле неровными всхлипами; Мацумото надавил ладонью ему на грудь и продолжал резать, расширяя пулевое отверстие. Ямадзаки быстро и ловко стирал текущую из-под лезвия кровь, но она выступала снова и снова, сбегая ручейком по боку раненого, и Мацумото хмурился всё сильнее.  
Хидзиката поймал взгляд Кондо — напряжённый, вопрошающий — и отвёл глаза. То, что делал сейчас Мацумото, лежало далеко за пределами скромных познаний бывшего аптекаря из Тама. Хидзиката неплохо разбирался в лекарственных травах, умел промывать и перевязывать раны; мог вправить выбитый сустав или наложить лубок на сломанную кость, унять лихорадку или прижечь моксой нужные точки. Но он никогда не рискнул бы резать наощупь живое тело, отыскивая засевший внутри кусок свинца. И не мог даже приблизительно сказать, правильно ли действует Мацумото.  
Врач бросил нож на поднос и взял железную спицу. Несмотря на холод в комнате, Хидзиката чувствовал, как по бровям ползут капли пота.  
Тонкое блестящее остриё до половину ушло в рану. Мацумото замер, прикрыв глаза, направляя спицу только кончиками пальцев. Левее... правее... чуть глубже... Спица медленно пошла назад; Хидзиката задержал дыхание.  
Мацумото отбросил спицу, схватил щипчики с тонкими острыми концами и ещё раз навис над раной. Осторожно, примеряясь к неровным движениям грудной клетки, запустил щипцы внутрь, что-то зацепил, потянул...  
Кровь выплеснулась из раны тёмно-киноварной струёй, заливая одеяла, и подоткнутые вокруг тряпки, и беспомощно замершие руки врача.  
Хидзиката прикусил губу так, что стало солоно во рту.  
Они знали, каков риск. Винить некого, кроме себя и судьбы, но судьбе всё равно. Синее или красное, чёт или нечет... жизнь или смерть.  
...вдох — натужный, рвущийся. Синие губы хватают пустоту, кровь змеится киноварной роспиьсю с груди на бок; выдох. Вдох — рёбра до отказа натягивают кожу в отчаянном усилии вобрать воздух в пробитую грудь. Выдох.  
Вдох. Сиплый сорванный кашель.  
Вдох.  
По крайней мере, это будет быстро. Не двое суток мучений. Даже не час.  
Вдох — слабее предыдущего; грудная клетка больше не выгибается рывками в попытке одолеть удушье.  
Выдох. Вдох — уже почти неслышный; выдох...  
Вдох.  
Выдох.  
Вдох.  
Хидзиката осознал, что дышит одновременно с ним, как если бы мог поддержать своим дыханием этот прерывающийся ритм. Пот выедал глаза, от жжения наворачивались слёзы и срывались с ресниц, но он не смел сморгнуть.  
Вдох. И — выдох. И — вдох...  
Слабо. Ровно. Почти без хрипа.  
Мацумото вытер лоб свободной рукой, оставив размазанные красные следы.  
— Это та кровь, что скопилась внутри, — нетвёрдым голосом сказал он. — Больше, чем я думал. Мне нужна ещё вода.  
И отложил на поднос щипцы вместе с маленьким — не более фаланги пальца — кусочком свинца.  
...Когда убрали весь ворох перепачканного тряпья и заново обмыли рану уксусной водой, лицо Мацумомто немного просветлело. Кровь ещё сочилась, но медленно — каплями, а не ручьём. И Сайто, несмотря на беспамятство и пугающую землистую бледность, теперь дышал, а не задыхался.  
— Опасность ещё не миновала, — предупредил врач, затыкая рану ватой, смоченной в самом крепком бататовом сётю, который только нашёлся в хозяйстве Ямадзаки. — Во-первых, нужно убедиться, что обезболивание прошло без последствий. Как справедливо заметил господин Хидзиката, это не вполне безобидное средство, а удушье и кровопотеря увеличивают риски его применения. В самом худшем случае пациент может не проснуться. Но пока я не вижу признаков отравления, и зрачки — видите? — сжимаются на свету. Во-вторых, пулевые раны часто гноятся. К завтрашнему дню у него наверняка поднимется жар и дыхание опять ухудшится. Но, в целом, учитывая его молодость и силу, я бы дал восемь шансов из десяти на то, что он придёт в сознание и переживёт последующую лихорадку.  
Сбивчиво поблагодарив врача, Хидзиката поднялся. Облегчение рухнуло на него, как удар по темечку. Наверное, сказывался суматошный день и беготня по городу: его пошатывало, будто пьяницу после обильного возлияния.  
Он поторопился выйти, пока Кондо и Ямадзаки не заметили его слабость. Распахнул фусума — и обнаружил, что в соседней комнате прибавилось народу.  
Так...  
Нагакура обнаружился у приоткрытой входной двери, с мечом и пуховкой в руках. Разумеется, во всём монастырском хозяйстве не нашлось другого места, где можно было бы вычистить меч. Противоположный косяк двери подпирал Харада, которому, видимо, позарез понадобилось обновить шнурок на сандалии. Тодо просто занял самый тёмный угол, пытаясь слиться со стеной, а Гэн-сан с невозмутимым видом обмахивал метёлкой токонома и подставки для командирских мечей.  
А Содзи даже не делал вид, что чем-то занят. Он сидел у самого порога, с каменно прямой спиной, со сжатыми на коленях кулаками — и можно было не сомневаться, что он просидел так, не двигаясь, в течение всей операции, прислушваясь к каждому слову и каждому звуку за фусума.  
Увидев Хидзикату, он вскинул голову, но ничего не спросил. Только глаза неестественно ярко блеснули на осунувшемся лице. Ну, не дурак ли?  
Хидзиката упёрся ладонями в раздвинутые створки, возвышаясь над ним всем ростом.  
— Ты что на сквозняке торчишь? — прошипел он. — Давно не простужался? А ну, греться немедленно!  
Не дожидаясь, пока Окита найдётся с ответом, он повернулся к остальным.  
— А вы все что тут забыли? На поминки собрались? — И, нарочно задержав на себе их отчаянные взгляды, с наслаждением растянул губы в победоносной ухмылке. — Так не дождётесь! Эта зараза ещё всех нас переживёт!  
Он счастливо выдохнул, глядя, как лица собравшихся, словно зеркала, отражают его улыбку. И только сейчас понял, как ему нужно было, чтобы Сайто выкарабкался; чтобы этот чёрный, неудачливый день был отмечен хоть одной победой.

***

— Я обращаюсь к вам именно потому, что не могу доверять вашему заместителю. Только вы можете рассудить нас, командир Кондо.  
Ниими, похоже, тоже не спал сегодня. Голос капитана Сэйтю-Росигуми звучал хрипло, веки припухли и покраснели, глаза были налиты кровью. Он сверлил Кондо упорным взглядом, комкая в кулаках широкие края хакама.  
— Мы не спускали с пленника глаз всё время, от момента взятия под стражу и до прихода Хидзикаты. Я видел, как Хирама связывал его, и могу поручиться, что развязаться сам он не мог. Ногути знал, как опасен этот человек, и не подходил к нему близко, несмотря на путы. Вероятность того, что Ногути могли подкупить или перевербовать, я исключаю...  
— Любопытное дело, Ниими, — раздражённо прервал его Кондо. — Как только речь заходит о ваших людях, вы отрицаете любую возможность ошибки или злого умысла. И Хирама у вас не мог напутать с верёвками, и Ногути не мог предать. А Хидзикату, который пробыл рядом с пленником всего несколько минут, причём у вас на глазах, вы прямо обвиняете в помощи мятежнику. Вам не кажется, что вы непоследовательны? Я точно так же могу поручиться за Хидзикату, как вы ручаетесь за своих людей. Это дзисёги, ничья. Разница только в том, что я могу приказать вам замолчать, когда мне надоест слушать ваши сомнительные домыслы.  
Ниими не двинулся с места и головы не склонил.  
— Я понимаю, что мои слова звучат слишком дерзко, но всё же прошу вас выслушать до конца прежде, чем судить. Я никогда не посмел бы обвинить вашего заместителя в связях с мятежниками. Я не сомневаюсь в его преданности бакуфу и всемерной готовности бороться с врагами его высочества.  
— Тогда что означают эти обвинения? — Кондо уже начал закипать; он и так пребывал в скверном расположении духа, и бессонная ночь, полная хлопот, никак не улучшила его настроения. — Это же полная чушь, Ниими!  
— Позвольте, я закончу, — смиренно попросил Ниими. — Ни у кого из нас не было мотива помогать Химуре как мятежнику, но у Хидзикаты был мотив помочь ему как убийце. Ваш заместитель ненавидел Сэридзаву-сэнсэя, он никогда не скрывал этого. В то же время нет сомнений, что именно Химура нанёс сэнсэю смертельный удар — но у него не было мотива. И после Сэридзавы он не совершал бессмысленных убийств. Когда я вижу человека, который имеет мотив для убийства, но не убивает, и другого, который убивает, не имея мотива и внятной причины — я вижу связь.  
— Вы сами утверждали, что не подозревете Хидзикату в сговоре с мятежниками, — бросил Кондо. Ему очень не нравилось направление мыслей Ниими, но заткнуть ему рот сейчас означало возбудить ещё больше подозрений.  
— Разве я сказал, что Химура в то время стоял за мятежников? Полагаю, он был всего лишь наёмником без политических взглядов, но с мечом и желанием подзаработать. Хидзиката нанял его, поскольку справиться с Сэридзавой сам не мог.  
— Это лишь ваши догадки.  
— Согласен, у меня нет доказательств. Но вчера, едва войдя в сарай, где мы вели допрос, Хидзиката первым делом остановил нас, потом напоил подследственного, а после принялся уверять нам, что Химура, дескать, не переживёт пытки, поэтому надо оставить его в покое. Скажите, командир, давно ли ваш заместитель стал так мягок и внимателен к пленным мятежникам?  
— Вы противоречите себе. То называете его непримиримым, то обвиняете в сочувствии к мятежникам.  
— О, нет, — глаза Ниими, тусклые от бессонницы, загорелись хищным огоньком. — Я уверен, что любой другой прихвостень Тёсю или Тоса Кинноото не дождался бы от него и плевка, не то что сочувствия. Полагаю, что его вела не жалость к бывшему сообщнику. Хидзиката остановил допрос, потому что боялся, что Химура заговорит и выдаст не только убежище Сакамото, но и правду об убийстве Сэридзавы. Как по-вашему, это достаточно убедительный мотив?  
— Возможно, — выдавил Кондо, — он был бы убедительным, если бы Хидзиката попытался убить пленника. Но при чём здесь помощь в побеге?  
— Это нетрудно объяснить. Хидзиката действительно хотел убить Химуру, прежде чем тот раскроет рот. Он весьма настойчиво требовал перевести подследственного из Фудо-до в штаб, где до него было бы проще добраться.  
Кондо прикусил язык, вспомнив, как прикладывал вчера печать к приказу о заключении Химуры Кэнсина под стражу в Ниси Хонгандзи.  
— Но я отказал ему, и тогда он, видимо, прибег к последнему средству, — спокойно сказал Ниими. — Незаметно надрезал верёвку, рассчитывая, что Химура воспользуется шансом и будет убит при попытке к бегству. Он полагал, что избитый и безоружный юнец не сможет оказать сопротивления и сам бросится на наши мечи, ища быстрой смерти. Но он недооценил этого демона во плоти, и вот итог. — У Ниими отчётливо дрогнул голос. — Хитокири мёртв и не может дать показания, но за жизни моих людей должен ответить тот, кто выпустил рыжую нечисть из клетки.  
— Всецело поддерживаю вас, господин Ниими, — вклинился в неловкую тишину знакомый голос. — Тот, кто виновен в побеге Химуры, должен ответить по всей строгости устава.  
Хидзиката, лёгок на помине, шагнул в комнату, аккуратно прикрыв сёдзи за собой. Сел лицом к Кондо, в трёх шагах от Ниими. Я пришёл не к другу поболтать, — сообщало выбранное им положение, — а к командиру на официальный доклад. И здесь, перед командиром, мы оба равны. Никаких любимчиков, никакого снисхождения.  
Его приподнятый вид поразил Кондо. Заместитель прямо-таки искрился бодростью — нервной, натянутой, как пружина, но всё-таки бодростью. Никто из троих не отдыхал этой ночью, но на Хидзикате недостаток сна сказался менее всего — по крайней мере, на вид.  
— Итак, — он окинул собеседников неприлично весёлым взглядом, — что я пропустил? Кажется, господин Ниими говорил об ответственности за побег заключённого?  
— Ниими считает, что ты помог Химуре освободиться, — бухнул Кондо, — и что люди Сэйтю-Росигуми погибли по твоей вине.  
Он смотрел в глаза Тоси, ища хоть тень смятения, колебания, стыда. Он презирал себя за то, что посмел усомниться в друге, но не мог задавить скользкую мысль о том, что Ниими мог быть недалёк от истины... Да плевать на Ниими — Кондо должен был знать сам, для себя, что там произошло на самом деле.  
— Неужели? — Хидзиката приподнял брови в наигранном изумлении, но взгляд, который он послал командиру, оставался совершенно спокойным. — И как же я мог это сделать, если всё время, что я пробыл рядом с арестантом, господин Ниими находился там же? Это не считая Сайто и покойных Хирамы с Хираямой?  
— Я не смотрел на вас всё это время, — Ниими уже не скрывал враждебности ни в голосе, ни в выражении лица. — Чтобы надрезать верёвку, достаточно одного мгновения, а вы стояли вплотную, пока поили его водой.  
— Действительно, — Хидзиката легко улыбнулся, — если надрезать верёвку в одном месте, упорный и сильный человек рано или поздно избавится от пут. Я только одного не могу взять в толк: зачем он тогда пережигал оттяжку?  
— Что? — произнося это, Кондо услышал, как Ниими эхом повторяет его вопрос.  
— Верёвка, на которой вы подвесили его к потолку, — охотно пояснил Хидзиката. — Пока я стоял рядом с пленником, я мог бы перерезать верёвку у него на руках, так? Он дождался бы, пока охранник отойдёт, освободил бы руки, потом отвязался бы от подвеса и ушёл, оставив оттяжку висеть на месте. Но в сарае, куда вы не удосужились заглянуть, верёвка для подвеса валяется на полу, пережжённая недалеко от крепления, а рядом лежит обгорелая бамбуковая палка. Добавьте к этому жаровню, которую принесли в сарай по вашему приказу и растопили после моего ухода — и вы без труда поймёте, как именно хитокири оказался на свободе.  
— Но я видел перерезанные верёвки! — Ниими почти кричал.  
— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Хидзиката, — те, что свалены в кучу у порога. Они разрезаны чисто, без разрывов и не в одном месте, а в двадцати. Даже если бы вы дружно отвернулись, я не смог бы разрезать так путы на подвешенном, не уронив его на пол. Нет, это сделано уже после того, как он отвязался — и сделано, скорее всего, коротким мечом Ногути. Тем самым, который Химура забрал с собой и который остался в теле Хирамы.  
— Откуда мне знать, что вы не подделали улики? — Ниими, видимо, был в отчаянии, раз бросался такими словами, но Хидзиката ничем не показал, что это его задело.  
— Оттуда, — ласково пояснил он, — что я не покидал Ниси Хонгандзи этой ночью, с тех пор, как вернулся с облавы, и до той минуты, когда отправился осматривать следы побега — и это могут подтвердить многие, включая командира. А в Фудо-до я был не один. Советник Ито любезно согласился помочь мне в проведении осмотра.  
Ниими осел на месте, точно из него выпустили весь воздух. Кондо и сам был ошеломлён: при той стойкой неприязни, которую Хидзиката питал к Ито Каситаро, трудно было предположить, что он обратится к советнику с просьбой помочь в расследовании. Но с другой стороны, это имело смысл. Ито платил Хидзикате столь же холодно-отчуждённым отношением, не упуская случая показать своё превосходство. Он ни за что не стал бы покрывать проступки замкома — и именно поэтому трудно было вообразить более беспристрастного свидетеля. Собственно, уже то, что Хидзиката пригласил на осмотр столь непредвзятого и проницательного человека, как Ито, более всего говорило о его невиновности: виновный не был бы так уверен в отсутствии улик против себя.  
— Так вот, — продолжал Хидзиката, не обращая внимания на сникшего собеседника, — касательно того, на чьей совести этот побег. Как бы ни был ловок и силён ваш хитокири, он не смог бы пережечь верёвку на глазах у охраны. Куда же смотрел Ногути?  
Ниими зло блеснул глазами.  
— Каждому может прийти нужда отлучиться, — проворчал он. — Это не преступление.  
— Разве Ногути некому было сменить? — нахмурился Кондо. — Вы не имели права ставить всего одного человека на охрану столь ценного пленника.  
— Он поставил двоих, — вмешался Хидзиката, прежде чем Ниими успел ответить. — Ногути и Саэки, верно? Это не считая четверых на охране ворот и заднего двора. Вопрос в том, чем они занимались вместо исполнения своих обязанностей. И как туда попала женщина.  
— Какая женщина? — Кондо понял, что окончательно запутался, и вовсе не потому, что туго соображал от усталости.  
А вот Ниими, кажется, понял, о чём идёт речь — и холодная злость в его глазах сменилась затравленным выражением.  
— Ну же, господин Ниими, — подбодрил его Хидзиката. — Неужели ваш подчинённый ничего вам не рассказал? Странно, со мной он был вполне откровенен. Когда я начал разбираться, как во дворе оказался лишний труп, выяснились прелюбопытные вещи. После вашего ухода в Фудо-до появилась некая женщина, и часовой, который стоял на воротах, позволил ей войти. А Саэки, бывший в это время в доме, впустил её в дом.  
— Вот так взяли и впустили незнакомую женщину туда, где держали преступника? — переспросил Кондо. Нет, Сэйтю-Росигуми и впрямь отличались некоторой расхлябанностью, но не до такого же безобразия!  
— Почему же незнакомую? — голос Хидзикаты хрустнул, как ледяная корочка на колодце поутру. — Они её очень хорошо знали. Да и вы, командир, должны её помнить. О-Умэ, бывшая жена торговца кимоно и любовница Сэридзавы.  
Кондо в изумлении взглянул на Ниими — тот сидел с неподвижным помертвевшим лицом, глядя прямо перед собой.  
— Она пришла открыто, держалась приветливо, — продолжал Хидзиката, не сводя с Ниими пристального взгляда. — Принесла сакэ и какую-то снедь. Сказала, что ищет господина Ниими — мол, нагрубила ему недавно и пришла извиняться. Этого Ногути сам не видел, узнал от Саэки, пока они болтали на кухне. Как раз Саэки-то по старой памяти и пригласил О-Умэ погреться. От выпивки тоже не отказался. А Ногути, который действительно отошёл по нужде, услышал их голоса и заглянул посмотреть, кого там демоны принесли. Узнал О-Умэ, разговорился с ними... тоже выпил, что чтобы теплее было на морозе службу нести. К тому времени, когда он вернулся в сарай, хитокири уже отвязался. Дальше Ногути не помнит, потому что Химура придушил его ногами едва ли не насмерть. Но когда Иноуэ со своим отрядом выносили трупы из Фудо-до, тело Саэки нашли у дома, а тело О-Умэ — у ворот, с мечом Хирамы в боку.  
Ниими молчал, закусив губы так, что бритый подбородок пошёл старушечьими складками.  
— Добавлю, что, когда мы с Сайто прибежали к месту бойни, ворота во двор были открыты. А в каком виде нашли Хираму, думаю, нет необходимости напоминать. Если бы ворота оставались открытыми во время боя, хитокири убежал бы, так что можно предположить, что Хирама, войдя со своим отрядом во двор, запер их изнутри. Не думаю, что О-Умэ пыталась вмешаться в схватку — но вот снять засов с ворот ей было вполне по силам. Видимо, за это Хирама и заколол её. А Химура прибил Хираму к воротам — к открытым воротам, иначе он не смог бы потом вытащить засов из-под висящего тела.  
Кондо успел повидать всякого за свою жизнь, но и у него мороз прошёл по коже, когда он представил себе эту картину. Несчастный дурень Хирама, он так боялся упустить пленника, что забыл простую истину: не стоит запираться в одной клетке с тигром. Если бы не это — возможно, в Фудо-до осталось бы несколько меньше трупов.  
— Монахи, которые готовят тела к погребению, сообщили мне ещё одну любопытную мелочь, — замком повернулся к Кондо. — Тело О-Умэ было в синяках, а руки — в свежих ожогах. Остальное, полагаю, может прояснить господин Ниими.  
— Что вы хотите услышать? — Не дожидаясь вопроса, Ниими выпрямился и надменно вскинул голову. — Она была грязной шлюхой, не знающей чести и благодарности. Сэридзава-сэнсэй дорожил этой женщиной, а она легла под его убийцу, да ещё и пыталась отпираться. Неужели я должен был жалеть её?  
— По моему опыту, — ровно проговорил Хидзиката, — дзёро спят со всеми, кто платит, и вменять ей в вину, что она изменила памяти Сэридзавы, по меньшей мере странно. Но это меня не касается, как и ваши способы добывания сведений от несговорчивых очевидцев. Что меня беспокоит, так это прискорбно низкий уровень дисциплины в рядах Сэйтю-Росигуми. Ногути проявил халатность, оставив пленника без присмотра, и его проступок стоил жизни восемнадцати его товарищам. Он должен понести наказание.  
По лицу Ниими прошла видимая судорога. Казалось, он давится словами, будто чахоточный — кровью, и никак не может выгнать их наружу.  
— Я признаю, — проскрипел он, — что Ногути пренебрёг своим долгом и заслуживает кары.  
— Я рад, что вы это признаёте, — сухо отозвался Кондо, — потому что двух мнений здесь быть не может. Но этого мало, Ниими. Вы обвинили старшего по званию в тяжком преступлении. Вы должны принести ему извинения.  
— Не стоит беспокойства, — Хидзиката заговорил прежде, чем Ниими взял себя в руки. — Уверен, что здесь не было злого умысла. Ведь господин Ниими не пытался, например, скрыть или подделать улики... подменить верёвку или что-нибудь в этом роде, верно? — Он улыбнулся тонкой жалящей улыбкой, словно не замечая, что собеседника трясёт, как в приступе горячки. — Он всего лишь поторопился с выводами, а это не стоит извинений.  
Ниими, с уже совершенно белым лицом и прыгающими губами, низко поклонился Кондо, встал, покачнулся на нетвёрдых ногах и вывалился из комнаты, едва не снеся плечом створку сёдзи.  
Хидзиката проводил его долгим взглядом; в эту минуту даже самый непонятливый человек не стал бы спрашивать, отчего замкома Синсэнгуми за глаза называют демоном.  
— Тоси, — окликнул его Кондо.  
Заместитель обернулся, и его лицо снова обрело человеческое выражение, сделалось живым и утомлённым. Будто погас злой колючий огонь, что питал его силы до этой минуты, — и стало видно, что он с трудом держит глаза открытыми.  
— Да что с вами обоими? — тихо спросил Кондо. — Два года спокойно жили бок о бок, а тут как с цепи сорвались. Сначала Ниими приходит и чуть ли не прямыми словами требует твоей казни. Потом ты являешься и макаешь его головой в навоз... заслуженно, конечно, но мне-то теперь что с вами делать? Опять следить, чтобы вы не поубивали друг друга?  
— А ты не понял? — Хидзиката растянул губы в невесёлой усмешке. — Он выгораживал Ногути.  
— Что? — опешил Кондо. — Слушай, но не мог же он всерьёз надеяться, что я позволю ему свалить всю вину на тебя?  
— Нет, конечно. Он надеялся, что ты сам постараешься замять расследование, если поймёшь, что подозрение падает на меня. А тогда заодно со мной пришлось бы простить и Ногути.  
"А ты вонзил ему в сердце его же оружие," — подумал Кондо. До него только сейчас дошло, почему Ниими решился на этот разговор, рискуя навлечь на себя командирский гнев. Не считая его самого, Ногути был последним выжившим из учеников Сэридзавы. Эта четвёрка всегда держалась вместе — Хирама, Хираяма, Ниими и Ногути. Костяк Сэйтю-Росигуми, четверо зубастых волков из Мито, которых Сэридзава собрал, обучил и превратил в свою стаю.  
По непостижимой иронии судьбы двоих из них отправила на тот свет та же рука, что лишила жизни Сэридзаву — а третьему предстояло вскрыть себе живот, и всё по вине того же хитокири. Поистине, рыжий демон приносил людям из Мито одни лишь несчастья.  
Кондо представил себе, что он чувствовал бы на месте Ниими. Вспомнил лицо Яманами, такое безмятежное в последний час, его мягкую улыбку и тёплый понимающий взгляд. Но неповиновение Яманами — спокойное и обдуманное, как письмо, до последней строчки — стоило жизни только ему самому; и думая теперь о нём, Кондо не мог найти в себе сочувствия к Ногути. Да и не пытался искать, если начистоту.  
Он не сомневался в правильности решения. Вот только... Хидзиката зачем-то посмотрел на него искоса, отвёл глаза. Опять бросил неуверенный взгляд. Отвернулся.  
Все считали, что заместитель командира прекрасно владеет собой и пытаться разгадать ход его мыслей — дело безнадёжное. Но Кондо прекрасно знал, как выглядит его друг детства, когда хочет и не решается сказать какую-то неприятную правду.  
— Тоси, — устало сказал он. — Выкладывай. У меня нет сил вытрясать из тебя подробности по одному слову.  
Хидзиката пожал плечами.  
— Я не трогал верёвку, которой был связан Химура. Просто ослабил ему кляп.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты когда-то говорил, — быстрая гримаса, скользнувшая по лицу Хидзикаты, сошла бы за усмешку, будь в ней поменьше горечи. — Чтобы я при встрече поблагодарил его и убил. Я не давал ему возможности бежать, Кат-тян. Я дал ему возможность умереть. Был уверен, что мы возьмём Сакамото без труда, и неважно — на живую или на мёртвую приманку. Но я где-то просчитался со временем, и теперь хитокири мёртв, Сакамото скрылся, и у нас опять ни одной зацепки — только подозрения.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
— Если я виноват — накажи. Но за то, что я сделал, а не за то, что примерещилось Ниими.  
Самое паршивое, с тоской подумал Кондо, что ему даже разгильдяйство Ниими и его людей нельзя поставить в вину. Сэйтю-Росигуми подчинялись непосредственно командиру отряда, и раздачу взысканий, по совести, следовало бы начинать с себя.  
— Неделя домашнего ареста, — проворчал он наконец. — Чтобы меньше бегал по бабам и шустрее — за мятежниками. Остальным можешь сказать, что я взъелся на тебя за то, что ты упустил Сакамото.  
— Слушаюсь, — Хидзиката поклонился в пол — строго по форме.  
— По крайней мере, выспишься, — вполголоса добавил Кондо. — Меня бы кто под арест посадил...

***

...Свеча — тусклый огонёк в море темноты. Свет — жёлтые круги на ресницах. Душная тяжесть одеяла. Вдох. Выдох. Воздух бумажно шелестит в сухой трубке гортани. Вдох. Больно. Выдох. Ещё хуже.  
Стон. Жалкий, скулящий звук. Это — я?  
— Кэн-тян, — тёмное пятно нависло сверху, заслоняя свет. — Ты меня слышишь? Понимаешь? Скажи хоть что-нибудь!  
Губы — сухая склеенная бумага. Язык — деревянная колода. Кэнсин напрягся, пытаясь вытолкнуть слово через перехваченное удушьем горло.  
— Что? — Пятно склонилось ниже, чужие волосы щекотнули лоб. — А, понял! Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи...  
Звон. Плеск. В губы ткнулось что-то твёрдое и прохладное. Первый глоток воды, кажется, впитался в пересохший рот, не достигнув горла, — но за ним последовал ещё один, и ещё...  
Он с трудом понимал, что происходит, и почему так трудно дышать, и откуда эта боль — обжигающе резкая в груди справа, тупая и давящая в спине и плечах, вязко-тяжёлая в затылке. От жара мутило, проглоченная вода поднималась обратно к глотке. Он заразился холерой от младшеньких, и родители сидят у его постели... Нет, это уже было давно... так давно...  
Вкус чистой воды потянул за собой воспоминание о человеке с деревянным ковшом — и Кэнсин рванулся с постели, когда память обрушилась на него спутанным ворохом событий и впечатлений.  
— Тише, тише, — Рёма осторожно прижал его лапищами к тюфяку. — Нельзя вставать, Кэн-тян, потерпи, не то повязки собьёшь.  
— Т-ты... — слова получались только короткие, на один вдох, с хрипом и свистом, будто в груди работала неисправная паровая машина. — Живой?  
— Дурень, — проворчал Рёма и зачем-то украдкой мазнул ладонью по лицу. — О себе бы так беспокоился. Живой, конечно, что мне сделается?  
— О-Рё...  
— Жива, не бойся. Поморозилась немного, а так здорова, не простудилась даже.  
— С... Сакура?  
Рёма отодвинулся.  
— Кто? А, та женщина...  
— Она... Там... — Кэнсин пытался сказать, что её нужно найти, спасти, забрать из того страшного места. Ему приснилось, что Сакура умерла, что её снова закололи, а он ничего не мог сделать... но, конечно, это был сон, слишком плохой для того, чтобы оказаться правдой.  
— Кэн-тян... — Большая ладонь Рёмы вдруг очутилась у него на лбу и ощущалась почему-то прохладной, как вода. — Прости. Я видел её, она... там уже ничего нельзя было сделать, понимаешь? Она умерла. Ты ещё дышал, когда мы тебя унесли, а она... Прости.  
— Нет, — слово выскочило само, как камешек из онемевших пальцев. — Нет. — Он хотело сказать, что так не может быть, что Рёма ошибся, но остальные слова застревали где-то между горлом и тем местом в груди, куда вошёл меч Волка. Они накапливались, как вода в запруде, и их становилось слишком много; дыхание сбилось, зачастило. Кэнсин закашлялся — и боль тугим жгутом скрутила и вывернула рёбра, он забился, сбрасывая руку Рёмы, и понял, что не может вдохнуть.  
Чёрные волны швыряли его между болью и удушьем. Дышать не получалось — огненная судорога сводила сердце, раздирала грудь изнутри. Не дышать тоже не получалось — глаза застилало темнотой. Наверное, так чувствует себя угорь, прибитый гвоздём к разделочной доске; он пытался приподняться, ловя воздух открытым ртом, но вес одеяла давил, словно каменная плита.  
— О-Рё! — звал Рёма, и его голос сквозь шум в ушах казался гулким и колокольным. — Скорее, я держу его!  
От прикосновения чужих рук волна-боль взметнулась до облаков. Он бы закричал, но воздух в груди закончился, и вдохнуть снова не было сил. Костяной край ложки коснулся губ, в рот потекла жидкость — приторно сладкий запах, вяжуще-горький вкус.  
Не сразу, не вдруг, но постепенно боль стала чуть более переносимой, понемногу пропуская воздух в стиснутую грудь. Потом — легче. И ещё легче, пока тело не утратило вес, словно он поплыл, погрузившись в воду, уносимый неведомым течением.  
Мир сделался прозрачным, темнота просочилась сквозь веки, в зыбком мраке затанцевали цветные пятна, заструились радужные полосы. Шёлк в холодной воде... Марена и воробейник, индиго и чернильный орех... Стук ткацкого станка. Запах листвы и мокрой земли. Осеннее небо — синяя бездна над алыми склонами гор...  
Бесплотные голоса текли и перекликались над ним, точно кружащие в небе птицы — то дальше, то ближе.  
— Спит?  
— Да, затих вроде. А это не опасно?  
— Если помногу, то опасно. Но придётся давать, пока задыхается. Другого средства нет.  
— Он ведь поправится?  
Молчание. Долгое, глухое — будто туча надвинулась на осеннюю синеву.  
— Не знаю, Рё-сан. Если будет есть и пить, если жар спадёт, если раны будут заживать чисто... Не знаю. Отец говорил: кто хочет жить — того и демоны в могилу не загонят, кто не хочет — того и Будда из могилы не поднимет.  
— Понимаю... Зря я ему сказал, да?  
— Не зря. Он бы всё равно догадался.  
— Но хоть потом, не сразу... О-Рё?  
— Да?  
— Я в жизни так не боялся.  
— Все боятся, Рё-сан. Только мужчины делают вид, что страх им незнаком. А мы делаем вид, что верим им.  
— Я всегда был плохим притворщиком. Но сейчас, знаешь... это другое. Я ведь мог потерять вас обоих. Вот так, запросто, как свечка гаснет... У меня сердце переворачивается, как подумаю об этом. Я, видишь ли, считал, что опасность — это мелочи, если дело того стоит. Ради страны, ради всех её людей... Я не боялся, потому что не знал, что страшнее всего.  
— Рё-сан...  
— Тебе нельзя оставаться в Киото. Сайго обещал переправить нас в Кагосиму, подальше от ищеек. Как только Кэнсин окрепнет для путешествия, отправимся в Осаку, а потом морем в Сацуму. Ты поедешь с нами, О-Рё?  
— С ним? Как сиделка?  
— Со мной. Как моя жена.  
Тишина — ночная, бархатистая, словно крылья совки, невзначай залетевшей в комнату. Боль не ушла, просто отгородилась непрочной стенкой, больше не рвётся наружу с каждым движением рёбер.  
— Я... Если я тебе не по сердцу — ты скажи, я не обижусь.  
— Рё-сан...  
— Подожди, это ещё не всё. Скоро будет война. Будет... опаснее, чем сейчас. И я не знаю, сколько у меня времени, потому что беречься не буду, не обещаю. Но всё, что есть, хочу разделить с тобой. Вот. Теперь решай.  
— Рё-сан... Мне не нужно решать, я... уже давно... Да. Да, сколько бы ни было... всё равно. Да.  
Голоса плывут, улетают в вышину, — и наконец-то можно спать. Погрузиться в сон, как в глубокую тёмную воду. Такую холодную, что тело мгновенно немеет, и удушье даже не кажется болезненным, просто воздух уходит... а он больше и не нужен, воздух. Можно обойтись и так.  
Можно — но неодолимая сила тащит из глубины на поверхность, под плеск волн и ветер, упрямо врывающийся в тесную от боли грудь.  
У моря два голоса — грудной вскрик чайки, низкий сердитый рокот штормовой волны. И солёная вода. Воды много, слишком много — не отплеваться.  
Да что же ты творишь, бормочут волны, дурачок, пей, ну, глотай, хороший суп, свежий, чего ты морду воротишь, загнёшься ведь без еды! Уй, бестолочь, кусается ещё!  
Солёная вода во рту. Кашель. Осколок льда застрял между рёбер, раздирает грудь острыми гранями. Лучше глубина и холод. Но вода не пускает в глубину, упрямо выталкивает на поверхность, где свет и боль. Режущий глаза свет и раздирающая рёбра боль.  
Море шумит, волны треплют и встряхивают бессильное тело. Соль во рту. Солёные капли на щеках. Отпустите уже, дайте поспать. Дайте — уплыть...  
А я предупреждал, скрипит уключинами старая рассохшаяся лодка, недовольно шлёпает вёслами. Я говорил, что всё бесполезно. Вот, пожалуй, это единственное, что я могу вам предложить.  
Это поможет? — солнечная рябь надежды на волнах.  
Ну... в каком-то смысле. Поможет прекратить страдания.  
Да какой же ты врач! — взрывается море, вскипает белой полосой шквала, грохочет, шипит и плюется пеной. Охвостье собачье, а не врач! Господин Сайго, гоните его отсюда, шарлатана вшивого! Сами справимся!  
...А в глубине — холод, притупляющий боль, и благословенный мрак, и мягкий, убаюкивающий шум в ушах. И можно бесконечно плыть в невесомой лёгкости, слушая, как из шума проступают знакомые голоса, глядя, как из мрака улыбаются давно потерянные лица.  
"Синта, маленький упрямец, ты опять приволок корзину в одиночку? Я же говорила тебе: будешь тяжести таскать — не вырастешь. Оставь стирку здесь, я принесу всё сама. Не такая уж у меня больная спина..."  
Так спокойно. Так хорошо, что все здесь, и никто не заблудился в темноте, никто не ушёл другой дорогой.  
"Старший братец, сделай нам фонарик, мы пойдём ловить сверчков!"  
И незачем вспоминать, что когда-то было иначе. Не нужно думать про явь, в которой — горе, и кровь, и вина, и пустой дом, и кровь на руках...  
Не нужно думать...  
Но где-то там, в недостижимой дали, устало бьётся о берег и не хочет успокоиться прибой.  
Что мне делать, шепчет волна, бессильно растекаясь по песку, что мне теперь делать? Я твержу всем, что время — самое главное, что глупо тратить его на споры, когда нам предстоит наверстать годы и века отставания. Но когда доходит до дела, я каждый раз опаздываю. На день, на час, на одну минуту... Идзо, Камэ... теперь и ты? Да?  
Почему?!  
В бесплодной ярости волна рушится на валуны и откатывается обратно, растратив силу и напор, стекая медленными каплями с чёрных камней — соль и горечь.  
Как будто время мстит мне за то, что я пытаюсь ухватить его за гриву... глупо, да? Времени нет дела до нас, до наших жизней...  
Я не знаю, что делать, Кэн-тян. Я просто сяду тут рядом. Вот моя рука — чувствуешь? Вот, я тебя держу. Я буду здесь, я никуда не уйду, и ты тоже... не уходи, ладно?  
Не уходи.  
Не уходи...  
Тёплое касание. Поплавок, танцующий на волнах; леска, уходящая из глубины наверх...  
К свету — ещё зыбкому и неотчётливому сквозь толщу тёмной воды.

***  


Хидзиката Тосидзо уже не помнил, когда в последний раз спал без оружия под рукой. В юности это было скорее отражением его стремления стать самураем по духу, а не только по виду. Он зачитывался "Хагакурэ"*, грезил о пути воина и воспитывал в себе бдительность, подобающую человеку меча — хотя в те годы за головой бродячего аптекаря могли охотиться разве что родственники какой-нибудь девицы, не устоявшей перед пылким взглядом чёрных глаз.  
Прошли годы — и привычка, вскормленная честолюбием и юношескими мечтами, обрела смысл. Сначала в Мибу, когда борьба между "Сиэйканом" и Мито за главенство в отряде могла в любой момент перерасти из словесных выпадов и угроз в ночную драку насмерть. Потом в Ниси Хонгандзи, где сон командного состава Синсэнгуми охраняли крепкие стены монастыря и дозорные у ворот — но и враги стали наглее и опаснее, и голова Хидзикаты сильно выросла в цене.  
Когда деревянный настил энгавы чуть скрипнул за стеной, Хидзиката уже лежал с открытыми глазами, сдвинув одеяло вбок, чтобы не запутаться в нём, и сжимая короткий меч. Он почти не был взволнован. Он ждал именно такого развития событий — с того часа, как тело Ногути Кэндзи, накрытое тростниковой рогожей, вынесли со двора, а пятна крови засыпали песком.  
Скрип повторился уже у самой двери — медленный, приглушённый. Тот, кто приблизился к комнате замкома, старался ступать осторожно и дышать незаметно — но вот направление выбрал неудачное. Энгава выходила на юго-запад, а по календарю шёл семнадцатый день — самое лунное время. Из-за пасмурной погоды ночи всё равно стояли тёмные, но если бы тучи сейчас разошлись и на сёдзи упал лунный свет, Хидзиката увидел бы силуэт гостя отчётливо, как в театре теней.  
...Должно быть, на темноту он и рассчитывал. Думал, что спящего отыщет даже в кромешном мраке — по звуку дыхания. Одного лишь не учёл — да и откуда ему было догадаться? — что на родине, в Тама, Хидзикату называли "котом" не только за своеволие и склонность к любовным похождениям. И что по ночам он не держит светильник зажжённым отнюдь не из-за боязни пожаров.  
Скрипнуло в третий раз: уже не половица, а отсыревшая рама двери в пазах. Потянуло холодом, талой водой и совсем чуть-чуть — тонким цветочным ароматом: бутоны на сливах в южном углу сада начали распускаться ещё вчера.  
Шорох одежды. Шорох руки, отыскивающей край бумажной створки. Незваный гость производил слишком много шума, пытаясь ощупью найти путь к цели. Для его глаз кругом царил слепой мрак. А вот для глаз человека — не демона, всего лишь человека, наделённого от природы хорошим ночным зрением — для глаз, уже привыкших к темноте и не раздражённых мерцанием лампы или жаровни, очень нелепо выглядит чёрная на чёрном тень, которая пытается и всё никак не может перебраться через порог.  
Его вдруг охватило отвращение. Минуту назад это казалось даже занятным — взять зарвавшегося дурака здесь, на месте. Пользуясь темнотой, сыграть в кошки-мышки, отнять оружие и посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться... Но сейчас у него пропала охота щёлкать врага по носу, растравляя чужую ненависть.  
— Одного не понимаю, — сказал он вслух, не понижая голоса, — почему сегодня? Если уж вы решились на такой шаг, вам следовало сделать это позавчера. А перед этим — выпустить Ногути из-под ареста. Тогда ваша попытка имела бы хоть какой-то смысл. А сейчас, извините, это не что иное как самоубийство.  
Тень замерла, словно её приклеили к полу. В тишине было слышно, как человек пытается сдержать дыхание — сбивчивое, взволнованное. Но хоть не бросился сразу на голос — и то хорошо.  
— Значит, я прав. Вы решили таким образом свести счёты с жизнью. Потому что не могли же вы всерьёз думать, что справитесь со мной без шума и уйдёте незамеченным?  
В темноте — ни звука, ни движения. Нет, конечно, не надеялся. Не настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать — даже в случае успешного покушения убийца не успеет выйти из комнаты.  
— Знаете, почему я разговариваю с вами вместо того, чтобы поднять тревогу или убить? — Он позволил молчанию продлиться столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы человек на энгаве понял, что вопрос задан не для красного словца, и сам задумался над ответом. — Потому что вслед за вами мне придётся пустить под нож всю вашу группу. Всех, кого вы набрали здесь, в Киото. Половину из них вы уже потеряли по вине Ногути. А вторая половина так предана вам, что после вашей смерти — не важно, от моей руки или по приговору за нарушение устава — эти люди возьмутся за оружие. Новые ронины из Ако, мстящие за господина. Разумеется, я не могу допустить бунта в отряде, поэтому нам придётся нанести удар первыми. Двадцать жизней — не слишком ли высокая цена за то, что вам показалось недостаточно героическим просто вскрыть себе живот?  
Хидзиката почувствовал, что говорит слишком резко и напористо, и не без труда заставил себя сбавить тон. Нельзя злиться, злость — плохой советчик. Нельзя показывать, наколько ему на самом деле отвратителен этот человек. Не самый плохой человек, если начистоту, не самый подлый и почти совсем не трусливый; он мог бы стать не хуже многих, если бы не лелеял свою ненависть, раскормив её из мелкой гадючки до размеров змеи-оборотня из старой сказки. И если бы не пустил на самотёк всё остальное, кроме ненависти и оскорблённого самолюбия.  
— Вынужден отдать вам должное: вы собрали хорошую стаю и выдрессировали их на совесть. Вот о ваших покойных друзьях из Мито не могу сказать того же. Вам не следовало ставить дружбу превыше дисциплины. Ногути погубило то, что он был в числе любимчиков, к которым вы относились слишком мягко. Но остальные пока ни в чём не провинились.  
Нет, не так надо. В жалость "демона-фукутё" Ниими не просто не поверит — сочтёт за очередную насмешку.  
"А если и поверит, то оскорбится ещё сильнее — тем, что я пекусь о его людях больше, чем он сам..."  
Не жалость, нет. Здравый смысл — и ничего личного.  
— После тех потерь, которые понесли Синсэнгуми этой зимой, глупо разбрасываться людьми. Ваша месть свершилась, ваш кровник мёртв, но самое трудное только начинается. В ближайшее время нас ждёт война, а сёгунат — большие потрясения. У нас будет на счету каждый меч, а ваши — не из худших. Можете ненавидеть меня и дальше, но обращайте свой гнев на мятежников, а не на соратников.  
Довольно долго царила полная тишина. Потом створка сёдзи сдвинулась, закрываясь. От напряжения глаза уже не различали ничего, кроме темноты. Ушёл? Или вошёл в комнату и готовит удар?  
Хидзиката приподнялся на колене, на треть выдвинув меч из ножен. Прислушался, задержав дыхание.  
Тихо-тихо скрипнула доска на энгаве. Снаружи. И ещё раз — дальше. И ещё.  
Хидзиката отложил оружие — и с удивлением обнаружил, что его руки дрожат.  
— Опять выспаться не дали, — сказал он вслух. И задушенно фыркнул в ладонь, давя нервный смех.  
Он сказал Ниими правду — Синсэнгуми предстояли тяжёлые времена. Измена Сацумы, пока ещё не доказанная, повисла над головой, как занесённый меч, угрожая существованию сёгуната. Но, несмотря на эту угрозу, Хидзиката ощутил, что тяжесть, лежавшая на душе, стала ещё немного легче.  
Сайто выздоравливал. Ниими образумился.  
Пока было достаточно и этого, чтобы чувствовать себя почти счастливым.  


****

Над заводью стоял пар — не клубился, а именно стоял, накрывая воду белой, плотной шапкой, точно взбитые в пену яйца, из которых делают заморские сладости. Берега тонули в густой дымке; если не вглядываться пристально, то можно было представить, что и берегов никаких нет, и остального мира тоже нет, а есть только тёплая вода, и скользкие спинки камней на дне, и пар, похожий на облако, сброшенное на землю.  
Тишина...  
Здесь легко было не думать — в тёплой влажной духоте онсэна* мысли растворялись, как пригоршня соли. Вода обнимала и поддерживала тело, словно невидимая сильная рука. Можно было просто сидеть в воде и смотреть, как танцуют у поверхности пузырьки и тонкие струйки пара. Или дремать, положив голову на камень посреди заводи. К неизменному запаху серы он уже привык за то время, что пробыл здесь, вот только дышать было ещё трудно, и между рёбрами изредка пробуждалась глухая тянущая боль.  
Врач, которому господин Сайго поручил своего гостя, приходил по утрам. Осматривал заживающую рану, стучал по груди костяным молоточком, долго слушал дыхание. Кэнсин уже давно мог вставать и ходить, но стоило лишь ускорить шаг — и голова начинала кружиться, а изнутри поднималось удушье. И пока рано было даже думать о том, чтобы взять в руки меч.  
Врач хмурился и призывал его быть терпеливым. Чрезмерная нагрузка только замедлит выздоровление, уверял он. Чтобы быстрее поправиться, необходимо избегать всякого напряжения сил — а ещё спать вдоволь, хорошо питаться и купаться в горячих источниках. Прогулки — только без лишнего усердия, до онсэна и обратно. И никаких, слышите, никаких тренировок!  
Плыть в Симоносэки? На войну? Сейчас?! Да вы рехнулись, молодой человек? Молчу даже про тренировки, но вас же убьёт любая простуда. А если не убьёт, то жить после неё всё равно будете недолго и безрадостно. И кому вы там на войне будете нужны, если сляжете ещё до начала боёв? Нет-нет, и думать забудьте...  
Кэнсин готов был поспорить с врачом, но спорить с Рёмой было бесполезно. "Я уже обсудил всё с господином Сайго, — сказал он невозмутимо, как о давно решённом деле. — Оставайся здесь и лечись хорошенько. О-Рё за тобой присмотрит, а потом я вас в Нагасаки заберу".  
"Потом" — это означало "когда закончится война". И, хотя об этом не говорили вслух, всем было ясно, что "Юнион" вернётся в Кагосиму только с победой. Или не вернётся вовсе. Море не берёт пленных.  
Сёгунат наконец выдвинул войска против Тёсю — и Кайэнтай отправлялся на войну. Рёма, Сонодзё, Муцу — все уходили сражаться. Все, кроме Кэнсина, ещё не поправившегося настолько, чтобы хотя бы не быть им обузой на борту.  
Его никто не упрекал, но чувство вины не отпускало. Он так хотел быть полезным, так ждал возможности сражаться вместе с друзьями, оберегать их в опасную минуту, быть мечом и щитом каждому из них... И вот — выбыл из строя в самое нужное время, по собственной глупости и невезению.  
...Рёма облапил его на прощание — с медвежьей неуклюжей осторожностью, словно Кэнсин был сделан из цветного стекла, наподобие пустотелых заморских безделушек.  
— Не грусти, малой. Живы будем — ещё увидимся. Тебе на попечение оставляю самое дорогое. — И указал взглядом на госпожу О-Рё, замершую в сторонке с его шляпой и дорожным узелком в руках. — Береги её, пока меня нет рядом.  
Кэнсин стеснённо кивнул. Беда была в том, что он не знал, способен ли он кого-то уберечь. И вовсе не потому, что не мог пока удержать в руках меч.  
Он гнал от себя эти мысли — при свете дня, за столом, в онсэне, на прогулке. Но приходила ночь, и темнота заливала комнату, и запах коптящего светильника сменялся острым и душным запахом крови, и вкрадчивый голос шептал из глубины памяти: "Ты такой же, как я. Хищник, а не травоядное. Убийца, не телохранитель".  
Он не мог понять, было ли это на самом деле или память шутит над ним так зло — но помнил, как рубил врагов, живых и мёртвых, и какое упоительное безумие несло его на крыльях, будто он и впрямь превратился в зверя, в оборотня, пьяного от крови и собственной силы. И это было страшнее, чем вспоминать мёртвые глаза Сакуры или холод клинка, пронзившего ему грудь.  
Он старался не думать о том, что теперь и впрямь может понять Сисио — его страсть к сражениям, его жажду убийства, его язвительную жестокость и манеру смотреть на людей свысока, как сытый хищник смотрит на оленье стадо. Это было почти понятно; это было отвратительно и невыносимо. Если бы Кэнсин хоть на минуту поверил, всерьёз поверил, что может стать таким же, он прихватил бы нож на следующее купание и зарезался в онсэне, подальше от чужих глаз.  
К счастью, поверить в это не получалось — но и избавиться от этой мысли полностью он не мог. А следом за ней приходила другая: если даже он сможет восстановить силы и мастерство — что будет с ним в бою? Неужели каждое следующее убийство, запах крови, вид умирающей жертвы будет лишать его рассудка, превращая в чудовище?  
Он хотел защищать друзей. Рёму, О-Рё, весь Кайэнтай, ступивший на опасный путь борьбы против всемогущего правительства Токугава. Но разве нужен им кровожадный пёс вместо телохранителя?  
Если он вообще ещё годится в телохранители...  
Он ведь мог спасти Сакуру. Если бы не поддался безумию, не увлёкся резнёй ради резни... Мог вовремя услышать её зов, прорваться к воротам и бежать вместе с ней. Мог успеть прикрыть её или хотя бы перехватить удар.  
Плохо, что он потерял власть над собой. Но хуже, гораздо хуже, что в том кровавом угаре он не различал друзей и врагов. И если это случится опять — кто поручится, что он не нападёт на кого-то из своих?  
И даже если кругом будут враги, — шепнула неумолимая совесть, — разве можно защищать правое дело, убивая без разбора всех, кто подвернулся под руку? Разве этому тебя учил наставник? Не таков должен быть меч Хитэн Мицуруги, оружие справедливости...  
— Как я помогу исправить этот мир, если умею только убивать? — сказал он вслух, роняя голову на руки. Вода пошла кругом мелкими волнами, пар заколыхался, будто занавеска. — И кому будет нужен мир, ради которого пролилось столько крови?  
— Я тоже спрашивал себя об этом, — донеслось из туманной дымки.  
Кэнсин чуть не съехал в воду с камня, на который опирался. Помахал перед собой руками, разгоняя пар.  
Тот, кто ему ответил, сидел на краю онсэна, опустив босые ноги в тёплую воду, и смотрел на юношу с участием. Кэнсин до этого времени мало общался с ним лицом к лицу, не то узнал бы по голосу.  
Он не очень хорошо понял из объяснений Накаоки, что за важный пост занимает господин Окубо Итидзо* в княжестве Сацума. Понял только, что этот человек имеет большой вес в политике клана. А ещё он был другом господина Сайго, хотя совсем не походил на него внешне — худощавый, подвижный, с яркими глазами и спокойной обаятельной улыбкой.  
— Извини за вторжение, — просто сказал он. — Врач просил передать, что ждёт тебя перед обедом, а мне было по пути — вот и зашёл предупредить. Давай, выбирайся, а то перегреешься. Накамура проводит тебя в дом, а я ещё искупаюсь, пожалуй.  
Кэнсин нащупал ногами дно, выложенное плоскими камнями, и побрёл к берегу. Окубо подал ему руку, помогая выбраться наверх.  
— Не знаю, поможет ли это тебе, — проговорил он мимоходом, пока Кэнсин натягивал юкату, — но мне приходилось стоять перед выбором. Совершить безупречный по совести поступок и сделать жизнь многих людей хуже — или взять грех на душу и превратить его в пользу для этих людей. Политика — мутное дело, Химура, и каждый, кто вступает в эти сточные воды, рано или поздно сталкивается с похожим выбором и задаёт себе такие же вопросы, как ты. Можно ли добиться справедливости кровью? Стоит ли здесь и сейчас платить чужими жизнями за мир, в котором будут реже умирать? Кому лучше вручить власть — лицемерному негодяю, который умеет управлять кланом, или искреннему и честному невежде, чьё неумелое старание обернётся большим горем, чем тирания?  
Он помолчал, легкомысленно гоняя ногой круги по воде.  
— Ответа нет, — сказал он наконец. — Или, вернее, ответ для каждого будет свой. Но мне иногда становится легче, если я думаю о том, что моя жизнь, со всеми её грехами, ошибками и неверными решениями, однажды станет прошлым для тех, кто придёт после меня. Можно сокрушаться о том, что сделал или не сделал, — но по-настоящему имеет значение лишь то, как будут жить те, кто придут после. Потому что их жизнь, их будущее создаём мы — здесь и сейчас.  
Он наконец оторвал взгляд от воды и посмотрел на Кэнсина.  
— Неприятная правда, Химура, состоит в том, что люди, живущие в доме, редко помнят тех, кто замарал руки, чтобы построить этот дом. В большинстве случаев о них даже не знают. Но это не мешает дому быть тёплым, верно? — Его усмешка могла бы показаться шутливой, если бы поменьше горчила. — Ладно, ступай, а то сэнсэй тебя заждался. За обедом увидимся.  
Кэнсин неловко поклонился ему на прощание.  
...Тропинка до дома была некрутой, и дыхание почти не сбивалось. Хорошо. Пару недель назад Кэнсин пыхтел, как старик, насилу одолев даже этот несложный подъём. Сэнсэй был прав: всё, что случилось — поправимо. По крайней мере, в том, что касается тела.  
И господин Окубо был прав, наверное. В том, что не одному Кэнсину приходилось ломать голову над такими вещами. И в том, что ответы на них каждый должен искать сам.  
"Спасибо, господин Окубо. Когда мне раньше попадался сложный вопрос, я спрашивал у Рёмы — но вы правильно сказали, чужие ответы тут не годятся. Ваш ответ тоже хорош, но мне он не подходит. Я пока ещё не знаю, где искать свой, но обязательно найду его. Без этого ответа я не смогу идти дальше — а мне нужно идти".  
...три, два, один шаг — и вот оно, крыльцо. Кэнсин положил руку на шею: сердце стучало чуть чаще обычного, но совсем немного. Нужно поправляться. Нужно восстанавливать силы, нужно разрешать сомнения, которые не дают покоя. Война закончится, Рёма вернётся — и ему снова нужна будет помощь.  
Потому что Рёма, кажется, знает, как сделать этот мир правильнее, а значит, место Кэнсина — рядом с ним. Отныне и до тех пор, пока этот мир не станет таким, каким ему надлежит быть.  
Тёплым домом, в котором никто не будет умирать напрасно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ронины из Ако, или 47 ронинов — вассалы князя Асано Наганори, отомстившие после смерти господина его обидчику Кира Кодзуноскэ. За свой поступок были приговорены к сэппуку, но удостоены посмертных почестей. Почитаются как пример незыблемой верности и самурайской добродетели.  
> * Офуро — японская ванна, бочка с горячей водой  
> * Кайкэн — небольшой нож. Женщины из самурайских семей получали его в качестве традиционного свадебного подарка и при необходимости использовали для самоубийства.  
> * Токонома — ниша или альков в стене, где размещают свиток для украшения помещения, цветочную композицию, курильницу и т.д.  
> * Гэнкан — прихожая в традиционном японском доме  
> * Сайго Нансю — поэтический псевдоним Сайго Китиноскэ (Такамори)  
> * Серебряный генерал, серебро — лёгкая фигура в сёги. Конь-дракон (пишется так же, как имя Рёма) — одна из сильнейших фигур, аналог ферзя в шахматах.  
> * Какэмоно — "то, что висит", вертикально висящий свиток из бумаги или шёлка с рисунком или иероглифической надписью.  
> * Имеется в виду так называемый "цусэнсан" — травяная смесь с высоким содержанием растительных наркотиков и токсинов, применяемая в Японии с начала 19 века для анестезии и наркоза. Из-за токсичности некоторых компонентов имела ряд побочных эффектов.  
> * Дзисёги — аналог ничьей в сёги: позиция, когда короли обоих игроков переходят в лагерь противника.  
> * "Хагакурэ", "Сокрытое в листве" — собрание изречений Ямамото Цунэтомо, считается духовным руководством для самураев и своего рода хрестоматией бусидо — "пути воина"  
> * Онсэн — горячий источник. Источники в Кагосима считались целебными из-за высокого содержания серы.  
> * Окубо Итидзо — другое имя Окубо Тосимити, министра внутренних дел и ведущего политика Японии после Реставрации Мэйдзи
> 
>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/Ii3VTx.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
